Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Best Allies, Better Friends
by Xkiba4lifex
Summary: A young man, transported into a world that he knows all too much. Meeting Pokemon along the way, will he be able to find his way out. And will he be able to break those bonds to leave. This is my first Story here so don't hurt me too much. I know i am a good writer, but i know i can improve. Curious and excited to see what Reviews i get.
1. Meeting Of A Lifetime!

(Intro)

On a calm and shining day in the Elora Region, everything does seem peaceful. However a chance meeting with four Pokemon will create a bond like no other.

(Aipom's POV)

"Ahhh... my head" I speak, finding my voice coming out clear, but a little bit different "I feel like a baby has been screaming in my ears for the last twenty minutes" I shift my arms around and grab my head. I grab my head and try to stop the beating that was going in. This was not the ideal way to wake up, with everything so loud. I didn't realise it, but my arms were struggling to reach. Now that they were smaller.

I shift around and get moving, dragging myself up to my feet as I look down onto the ground. Normally I would see my white mattress under me, but it wasn't there this time. instead I got met with a blade of grass. In fact there was so many blades of grass. All around me was blades of grass. It got even weirder when I look around, seeing towering trees. Full of leaves and looking almost untouched by humans. The sun shining down as it was in the middle of the day. I get up and try to figure out what was going on. It was so shocking, that I didn't realise my height wasn't the same.

"I-I got to still be dreaming" I stutter thinking that it was the only thing that made sense. I shift around and put my hands up to my eyes. Rubbing them around.

When I pulled away I saw the same thing. This told me that what I was seeing was actually real.

And then I made the mistake, of looking at my arms. I had... no fingers. In fact my hand was just a nub at the end.

"Wha!" I shout out loud, birds flying from the trees from the sound. I grip my head afterwards feeling it "What is going on, where are my hands. And why am i... purple?" I say as I note a purple tinge over my arms. This made no sense, and I realised I need to figure this out. I look around and find a small puddle, one that will give a reflection. Knowing this I run over and get closer.

As I run over with a bit of worry, I notice something odd. It felt like I had a giant weight dragging behind me. One that caught me by surprise, but after a while I got use to it.

I get right close as I look in. Seeing the reflection of the water and what I saw was something else.

I saw, a Pokemon. I move my hand, and the Pokemon moves it's hand as well. I tilt my head, and it tilt's it's head as well.

"I... am a Pokemon!" I say as I look over my new Monkey Purple form. "I am an Aipom!"

(Scorbunny's Pov)

"Duck!" I shout at the top of my lungs, hoping that they would react and do just that. Grookey was smart enough, dodging and jumping out of the way. Still holding his stick of course. Sobble wasn't as fast though, as the Berry I kicked came right to him. Hitting him right in the face. Of course it was a Berry so it didn't hurt him that much, but the thing about Sobble was that he was a bit of a crier.

"Wah!" Sobble yelled, tears coming in as Grookey came back. Coming right up and speaking something that of course didn't help.

"I mean... she told you to duck?" He said as I run right up.

"Sobble! I'm sorry, seriously sorry. I was just messing around"

"You hit me, in the face!" Sobble yelled as I started to feel bad. The three of us went from the local Pokemon Village to the forest, planning on playing. Of course with Sobble, it was more of a tag along thing. Neither I or Grookey had the heart to tell him not to come along.

"Sorry, just... how about you sit this one out. We can play Berry Ball by ourselves" I say, trying to find the best of both worlds.

"But... I want to play with you guys?"

"Then stop being such a crybaby" Grookey said slyly as I gave him a look.

"Sobble. Maybe if w-"

"I am an Aipom!" A voice yelled out in the trees, getting all of us to pause.

"Did... you hear that? Grookey said. I did, and I was just as curious as Grookey was. Whoever he was, he sounded concerned and panicked. Meaning that it was up to me and my friends to help. I hopped over, going to the noise "It sounded like it came this way! Let's go!"

I see Sobble and Grookey look at each other a bit until they nodded. Both of them chasing as we go over

(Aipom's Pov)

"What is happening?" I say, a very shocked look on my face as I turn. Seeing the hand tail that Aipom was famously known for. I have a tail... a tail! I look over and look my appearance. An Aipom no doubt about that, but how. Why am I a Pokemon? Why am I in Pokemon? So many questions around me, but there was only one thought on my mind really. If I can lift my tail?

Like it was a third leg, I put all my notice into, as I move it around. I feel it raise up, raising up as it got held in the air. "Okay?" I say, a little shocked that it was that simple. I expected it to be like lifting a weight, while simply it was like lifting a muscle. Not that hard.

While this was happening, a sound came around. Movement and steps. this caused me to jump, a tail dropping down as I run. I run and drag my tail over all the way. Going over as I hear a voice.

"Hey... are you okay?" It sounded female, and sounded like a girl. As a person familiar with Pokemon, I of course went to reasons and ideas. It was trainer.

"No! Get away from me! I don't want to be caught! Get away! Get away!" I say in a panicked form as I run. Run over to a small hill, planning on climbing up.

"Wait, were not-" The voice said as I ignore them. Just keep running. Or at least would of, if I didn't fall down a hole. I fell right down a hole, hidden under some branches like it was a trap.

"Ahh!" I shout out loud, going down as I roll and move. Due to the holes nature, it was more like an unclimbable slide. The dirt getting you as you go all the way down. When you were at the bottom, you could not see anything.

(Grookey's Pov)

"Did... he just fall?" I say, running over and looking in the hole. Peeking in as I could not see a foot in front of me "You spooked him"

"No I didn't!" Scorbunny said, defending herself "I just tried talking."

"And spooked him."

"I didn't" Scorbunny shouted back, as I just love teasing her sometimes. She was fun, but she was easy.

"So... what are we gonna do?" Sobble said, making his way up. All three of us were peeking down the hole. Trying to see what we could.

"We got to help him!" Scorbunny said as I look at her.

"Do we have to? Cause this hole looks deep, and i'm pretty sure you two can't climb out after. Maybe that Aipom can but not you two"

"I don't want to get stuck down there..." Sobble said as Scorbunny rolled her eyes. Something I noticed.

"You can't be serious about considering this. Imagine what kind of Pokemon dug this. Us four... even Battling as one don't stand a chance."

"We can! And we got to!" Scorbunny said as she stood up, ready to leap in "Unless you're scared?"

Just like I knew how to tease Scorbunny, she knew how to tease me. "I'm not scared." I say back as she gave out a smirk. "Fine, but I will climb back up once we see something bad. Don't blame me if you faint"

And with that, I jumped right in. Taking fun in the slide as I was not so excited about what was going to be down the bottom.

(Aipom's Pov)

"Watch out!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around, just in time to see a faint shape come in and ram me! Pushing me all the way back as I get flattened "Wow, softer landing then I thought."

"Yeah... for you maybe." I say back to the voice as I feel the weight over me. It didn't feel strong, but the Pokemon muscles were weak ones. Meaning you could not lift it off. "Get off me!"

"Fine, i-"

"Incoming!" The female voice said, cutting them off as you feel the weight getting even heavier. Another collision coming as you get flattened even more.

"Wow sof-"

"Soft landing I know. Get off me will you."

"Well I can't Sobble is on me"

"Thanks for bringing me down here Scorbunny."

"No problem, we stick together."

"Why did you even bring him down here? He's too much of a scaredy."

"I-I'm not a scaredy... just..."

"It's okay, you came down here, that's all that mat-"

"Get off me!" I shout at the top of my voice, not okay with all the backchat that was happening. They seemed to listen as I feel the weight come off. One by one over and over again as I could finally stand up. Three figures in the dark, but I could not make them out.

"Are you okay?" The female voice said again as I of course panic.

"Are you serious! You followed me down here. Your not gonna catch me!" I say trying to quickly look around.

"Catch you? What? Here let me light it up and then we can talk." Suddenly, after the voice said that. A fire happened, right in the palm of the girl speaking.

I look around at the three, of course shocked they were Pokemon, but calming down as I remember that I was one. What a weird day.

"What were you saying?" The rabbit said as you calm down.

"N-Nothing." I say looking around at the small cave I found. With two entrances, one ahead and one above. The above not being an option "You're... Pokemon?"

"Yeah, so are you." The grass Pokemon said from the side "Slow one aren't you?"

"No just... shut up." I say not thinking about that. The three looked at me, confused at the strange way I was acting. Calming down the Bunny talked.

"My name is Scorbunny, these are my friends Sobble and Grookey." The white and red rabbit said as I reply.

"Okay... what is your actually name though?" I said as they all looked at me with a confused face. "Like, you just named the species. Not the actually names" I say as I still get no reply "Like I am an Aipom. But my name is Tyson, Ty for short"

"What? I-I'm not following?" The Sobble said as you of course groan out loud.

"Fine, got no names I will give you some. Green Beats, Hot Foot and Sprinkler"

Needless to say they were not happy about the nicknames, but they should at least have names so in your mind it was on them. "So... where are we?"

"In a hole, that you fell down." Grookey said with a cocky smile.

"Right... and how do we get out?" I question as I wanted answers, not smart remarks. in all honesty though I did start this.

(Sprinkler's Pov)

"Uh... I don't think this will work." I say, looking over the whole situation. We have started a tower, ready and trying to get out. Aipom... no I mean Tyson, or did he want to be called Ty?

Anyway, Ty is down the bottom, using his tail over his head to act like a platform. one that he can support with his weight. Grookey was next, giving some extra height to Scorbunny who was ready to hop

"It's fine Sprinkler," Ty said "Just hurry and jump."

"Don't need to bark. I am doing it." She said.

"Well i'm having a bit of a rough day!" He said back.

"We all are, we all fell down." Grookey said in between the fighting.

"No it's not... whatever." He said ending the argument. looking down he was not happy, hence is why I was staying away.

Watching it, Scorbunny jumped as high as she could. Getting right up as she stretched her paws out. Ready to grab it right now. She made the distance no doubt, but the dirt was too freshly made and too slippery. Causing her to fall down and into a pile right now.

"Oh... I don't think we can do that." I say as they all get up. Scorbunny lighting her hand and creating a light.

"He's right. Too slippery, we have to find another way out" She said as I felt good, having her agree. I looked ahead and saw Scorbunny walking as this was not good.

"Wait!" I said cutting her out "We... we don't know what is there!? It could be a strong level Pokemon. Like an Onix. I-I-I don't want to fight an Onix!"

"Why... your Super Effective" Ty said walking up, getting onto the side "Four times in fact."

"It's too scary, please let's not"

"Yeah... let's stay here and live in this hole. Great idea Sobble." Grookey said joining the other two.

"But... I don't want to-"

I was scared, all three of them knew it. They were so... unafraid of going in, how can they. We are just starters, barely can do our type's moves. I just learnt how to do Water Gun. I was sad.

"Look," Ty said "All three of us can lead and you can go in the back. That way we can protect you Sprinkler."

The other two looked at him a bit shocked at the care, and I was a bit too. He was so mean and crazy before. It was a good offer but one that worried me. "What... what if they attack from behind?"

"Well, then we can have someone hang behind. You can be in the middle." Scorbunny said.

"Order should be Hot Foot cause of the light, Green Beat cause of the Super Effective, Sprinkler in the middle and me in the Back"

"We have names you know?" Grookey added coming right up to Ty.

"No you don't. Sound good?"

"Yeah... I like it." I say as we all get in line. I felt... safe with these three, yet still afraid of what we are going into.

(Outro)

As the four walk into deeper into the cave, what Pokemon will they face. And who dug out this very long cave?


	2. Into The Ground Den!

(Intro)

As the four Pokemon move and keep walking throughout the cave. One can only imagine what Pokemon dug it's home here. And how dangerous it will be.

(Ty Pov)

"Eh, I hate this thing." I say. Looking behind I was dragging my tail. I raise it up easily, I just don't want to deal with it all together. It was so annoying. Now it was also dirty cause i've been dragging it. "Anything up ahead?"

"Just a tunnel. Same as before." Scorbunny said as I frowned at her. This was a weird day, and now I was stuck with these three. These three that I am pretty sure don't like me. I was thinking in my head when suddenly Sobble talked.

"Say... what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I reply a bit confused at the Water Type.

"It's just... I never seen a Aipom around here."

"Now that you mention it, me neither," Grookey up above said "What's up with that?"

"I'm... travelling," I said, quickly using a word that was not lying "Let's leave it at that."

"They were only asking questions, no need to sound like a bully." The bunny said from up above as this was something I took offence to.

"I'm not a bully Hot Foot, just had a bad day is all. Ready for it to end already."

There was silence in the air, something I noticed as I decided to fill it "So... can you spit water Sprinkler?"

"Wait!" Scorbunny said interrupting you. You all pause as she holds it out "I think I saw something?"

"What?" I say barreling my way to the front.

"Hey you startled it!" Scorbunny said as I watch it run some more. The thing running.

I quickly made my way through chasing it. Going into the darkness. It seemed small, in fact it was smaller then I was. So that meant I could tackle it. Bringing my body, I gave it a powerful hit as I tackled it to the ground. The other three approach as the light finally came.

"Okay, start talking... Drilbur?" I said, a little bit shocked seeing the Mole Pokemon under me.

"Get off him Ty, your hurting him." Scorbunny said as she grabbed a hand and pulled me. I look to the Pokemon as it was afraid. I guess we were bigger then it, plus bigger numbers. Good thing it was only a Drilbur and not something dangerous.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to break into your home and attack you." Grookey said wearing a smile and going up "If you can show us the way out, that would be fine. And you will never have to see him again."

"Hey!?" I shout a bit offended. The Drilbur got up, taking a couple of steps back as it was scared. It's back against the wall as it uttered one word I did not want it to utter.

"Mommy!" A loud sound happened as the ground shake. You don't know about the other three, but you knew exactly what was going to happen. Suddenly a Pokemon dug it's way out of the ground. Standing in front of the Drilbur. It was big, much bigger then us four, and it did not look too pleased. A very protective mother.

"Did you attack my child!" She said, a voice I did not expect to say coming from this type of Pokemon. All four of us froze, a little scared.

"Get them Mommy!" The Drilbur said as that was the last thing I really needed to hear.

"Run!" I shout as I sprint past the fight. The other three being smart enough to be right on my trail. We all ran for our lives, thankfully the Excadrill was not that fast, or at least that was what I thought. Until I looked behind and saw it swimming through the ground. It's drill spinning and it coming to us.

"Are you kidding me!" Grookey said as he saw the same thing. We all ran, Sobble being the first to get tired. It started to slow down and lag behind. I noticed this and without any hesitation brought my tail to it. Grabbing it and holding him to my back. It was a bit heavy, but enough for you to take.

"Keep running!" Grookey said

(Hot Foot Pov)

This could not have gone even worse. Why did Ty have to attack the baby. Attacking things should not be first instinct. Now Sobble, Grookey and me have to pay for his mistakes. The mother was angry, and she was clearly a stronger and higher level. As we kept on running though, the noise suddenly died out. This was odd, but it was something to take notice off. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, seeing no Pokemon chasing me. instead I saw Grookey.

"What happened? Did it give up?" Grookey said, catching his breath just like I am.

"Seems like it. It's just a protective mother, can't fault her for that." I told him, thinking about it smart and caringly "We need to find an exit though. Let's keep going."

"Uh Scorbunny... where are the other two?"

And with that, I had no answers.

(Sprinkler Pov)

"Did they ditch us?!" Ty shouted at the top of his lungs, clearly very angry as he was running for his lives. I caught a break on the back, but was still wildly scared.

"No I think there was a split, it was just too dark for us to see." I said back to him.

"Why is it following me then?" He shouted back. Fear in his voice.

"Uh... you did attack the Drilbur..." I said, seems like too soon. Cause as soon as the Excadrill mother heard this she picked up the pace. "Whoops."

"She didn't know. Darn it!" Ty said trying to calm down "Your a water Pokemon. She's ground. Your Super Effective, use Water!"

"R-Right" I said back. It was a simply plan. I look over the hand tail that has me and spit some of my Water Gun at the Excadrill, and it did... absoutlely nothing. "This isn't good..."

"Did it work. Did it slow down?" Ty questioned.

"Uh no... but keep running. There has to be a turn or something we can do?"

"Right... Not like I have a choice!"

(Hot Foot Pov)

"This place is like a maze, no way we can find them." Grookey said as him and I were running through the walls. We kept trying to get there, until finally we got to an open area. One where we have not seen yet.

"Where are we?"

"Her den," I answer back, looking around at the giant cave she dug out. This was one dedicated mother. And that Aipom just had to attack her child. As we look around the cave, we suddenly hear a rumble. Both of us look to one of the ceilings. Seeing something come down. Coming right down as it crashed into the wall. We could make out a flying Aipom and Sobble, and a powerful Pokemon behind them.

"We found them!" I shout in excitement, that was until I noticed the trouble we were all in.

Aipom landed down and tripped, luckily Grookey was there to catch him.

"Long time no see. How you been?"

"No time for talk. We need to move." I said, cutting them off. Ty was clearly too tired though, there was no way he could run.

That and Excadrill won't let it. Moving into a stance she shouted at the top of her lungs "Earthquake!"

I personally had no idea what it was, but Ty did. As he shouted in one loud voice.

"Jump!"

Which we all did, and good thing we did. As the ground broke and shattered under us. Turning into shifting plates as the whole ground was destroyed. Even worse, the exit was too. Now we were trapped with this mother. And what she did to the ground will be Childs play.

(Ty Pov)

I let Sobble down, letting him onto the ground as I catch my breath.

"We're stuck? We're gonna have to fight." Scorbunny said as all three of us looked at her like she was insane.

"Even all four of us together, No way we're winning!" Grookey said.

"She has too much power. We can't!"

"I know, but we have to try." Scorbunny said as I smile to her.

"Yeah, guess we have to. Let's quickly make a plan" I say as they all looked at me. It felt good to get attention like this. "We... uh... need to tire her out? She's pretty angry so it... uh... she won't be thinking about her stamina"

Hot Foot seemed to be on my side... kind of. "Right, with her anger that Ty hurt her child, she will focus on him. While she does that, the three of us will get our hits in with Ty still pulling her aggression."

"Say what now?"

"Go get her!" Scorbunny said pushing me forward into the fight. "And keep dodging!"

I was not a fan of this plan, but I did not have time to react. Cause she was coming right at me. The other three running away as Excadrill came towards me.

"Metal Slash!" She yelled as she started swinging. Whether it was by fear, or that she was a lazy aim but I manage to dodge all of them. Ducking and weaving as it was beyond scary. One hit and I would be done for. I would counter but I could not. Suddenly she went for another move.

"Slash!" And with this one, it came with a lunge. A hard lunge as I thought I was going to be a goner. Until I felt something pull my tail. Yanking me back as I get pulled. Seeing Scorbunny over me, I was thankful. To the tail.

"Oh I love this thing."

"Listen, since you can't dodge at all apparently. Keep your tail near me. I will tug it if I have to"

"What ab..."

"Water gun!" Sobble said shooting the Excadrill in the face.

"Branch Poke!" Grookey said from the side hitting her in the face with his glowing green stick. Jumping back away.

Excadrill didn't care though, she wanted me. Ready for another charge, she came straight.

"Drill Run!" She said as she started spinning. pinning like a drill as she came right. Luckily this was easier to dodge. Just a simple sidestep. Or at least that was what I thought, but Excadrill somehow turned in midair. Turning as her drill was coming right to me.

I was about to get hit, until Scorbunny quickly grabbed my tail again. The Excadrill stopped, glared and turned, ready for another swing.

This happened a couple more times. Excadrill came, I dodged (Or at least Scorbunny made me dodge) and the other two got occasional hits in. It was going good, but she didn't seem damaged. Not at all as that sucked.

She came for another Drill Run and I acted quick, ready to dodge this one. But the drill didn't come for me, it came for the Bunny. I panic seeing the turn as I run to her. She was too far though, and there was nothing I could do.

But she was a bunny, and bunnies love to hop. With a leap she went into the air, high above and out of danger. I love seeing this as it meant she was safe. The Excadrill turned to the Bunny, and then to me. I admit, paused for a second until I felt something inside me. Something that I wasn't sure what it was. It came with being a Pokemon, but I was not sure. It wasn't good or bad, just a tingling feeling on my tail. Almost like it was a... move.

With a big swing of my tail I try to do a Move. Giving it a flick I shouted at the top of my own lungs.

"Swift!"

And it actually worked! I could feel the feeling leave my body and fly towards the Drill Pokemon. In the shape of small white stars as it moved. The Pokemon was not expecting this and had no time to cover up. Instead took the whole hit.

Now this was a steel Pokemon and she seemed pretty strong. So imagine how impressed you were when you saw that it actually did something!. She was lightly hurt! Which raises a problem all on it's own but at least you did something.

"Metal Claw!" She shouted back as she went in for another strike. Scorbunny up ahead and not able to help me dodge this one. Although she was able to help in another way. Due to being able to think for a second, she was able to tell me what to do.

"Apologise!" She shouted as I paused. Why have I not tried that, really it should of been the first thing I tried.

The Excadrill came closer and closer, when suddenly you speak up "Sorry!"

I see the Excadrill come to a screeching halt. Stopping right in from of me as she looked down. "Well it is about time young Mon!" She said, her crossing her claws as I was left stunned. Guess I better keep talking.

"Well, i'm sorry. Had a bad day, but that doesn't excuse for me jumping on your kid. I really am sorry."

"Well I hope you learned a lesson from this." She said "To be more careful and not rush into things. Who knows what dangers you could have."

I was stunned, as were Grookey and Sobble. Scorbunny was more on top of it then us three thankfully.

"Sorry about this. We fell down a hole, and we have been trying to get out. Aipom here leaped before he looked," Scorbunny said to the Pokemon you guys were just fighting "Do you think you can help us out..."

"Fell down my hole? How. I dig a lot, but I always makes them easy to see" She said as Scorbunny looked right at me with a smirk.

"What!?"

(Hot Foot Pov)

"Thanks a lot for this Excadrill." I said to her, taking the lead. She was nice once you got to know her.

"You're very welcome Scorbunny." She said as she stepped aside. Letting you see the exit "Have a good night. Hopefully you learned from this."

"Oh I think he did." I said, smirking back to the Normal type. He was being quiet and sulking. Something I found funny. We all walk, as Grookey spoke up.

"Well, since it's dark you can stay with us."

"That's good. Don't really have a home here."

"Then you can stay with us." Sobble added as they seemed to really take a liking to him. And after what he was going to say next, I was going to.

"Sorry, guys. About the mean nicknames. I was... just angry today."

"Does that mean your gonna call us by our own names?"

"No, but I will come up with nicer nicknames." He said as I frown at him.

"We saved you and your still a bit rude." I said to him.

"We saved him twice." Grookey added.

"Technically three times." Sobble added as I finished him.

"Not to mention we are letting you stay with us." I said.

"Thank you." He said, which funnily enough was enough for all three of us.

(Outro)

And with their first journey out of the way. One can only imagine what will be next for them. What adventures will these four face!


	3. A Trip Into Town!

(Intro)

With the four Pokemon now returned home, it is a brand new day. One that is full of opportunity and life. What is ahead of them today?

(Grookey's Pov)

"What did he take!? What did he take!?" Scorbunny said, running around the whole place as she was not happy. Last night, four of us went to our home. Only three of us woke up this morning. That Aipom we met and put us into so much trouble has left. I was just waited down there, sitting next to Sobble as we both watch the antics of the Fire Type.

"M-Maybe he just left without grabbing anything?" Sobble added as that was what I was considering too. He didn't seem like a bad Pokemon.

"No, he had to. Why else would he leave without saying anything?" She said, trying to rationalise it. I could tell on her face she was a bit worried, and a bit angry that we weren't searching.

"Look, if we can't find anything missing then-"

"At least give me some credit." A voice interrupted Sobble. Both of us looking that way as Aipom was there.

"Ty! You're back!" Sobble said running up. He seems to be excited about this, no doubt.

"Yeah... sorry I just kind of wanted to make it up to you guys. You know for everything I done. So I got these from that forest I woke up in." And then he dropped her tail and I got to admit, I nearly fainted. Berries! All over. Chesto, Oran, Pecha. I ran right up to the pile and wasted no time grabbing it.

"Thanks!" I say as I then stuff my face. Throwing food into my mouth as Sobble joined. Of course he did not eat as fast as me, but he tried. Scorbunny was behind and standing there a bit awkward. After all the accusations she sent, she must be feeling a bit awkward right now. Which is perfect for teasing. "Yeah," I say with a mouthful. "She thought you robbed and bailed."

"Gee, really?" He said looking at her.

"Well you gave me no reason to think otherwise. Sorry." She said walking up. Looking at Ty wanting to know. Aipom smiled at her, as she the dug in as well. So many berries to share though, so that was good.

"So... nice house you got here." Ty said as he looked around "Pretty small though."

It was one room, with just enough room for us to fit and not more. Not even big enough to house a single Snorlax. "Well we did not have a choice in the matter." I say to him "The Fighting Builders want so much that it a bit ridiculous."

"Fighting builders?" He questioned back. I of course didn't answer, as I was eating now. Scorbunny was there though.

"A group of Fighting Pokemon that do all the building and structuring around here. They are pretty strong so they do a good job."

"And... you don't have enough money? Pokemon have money?"

"Yeah, Pokedollars." Scorbunny said as just like him, she was confused. That was like asking if Pokemon had to eat. "They come in three sets. Bronze, Silver and Gold. 100 Bronze is one Silver and 100 silver is one gold."

"Oh... and how much do we have?" Aipom said as Scorbunny twitched a bit.

"We have, and only... 47 bronze."

"Not even enough for one silver!" He shouted a bit shocked. "Geez, well how do you get more. Do you three have jobs or something?"

"No, but we been trying." Sobble said speaking up as he was just left confused.

(Ty Pov)

"And what does that mean?" I questioned, trying?

"Well there are many jobs but the three of us have been trying to get into questing," Scorbunny said. Thankfully I didn't have to question this. "Questing is a way for Pokemon to do tasks and get rewards. Teams go to a request board, grab them and do them. It is a good way to get Pokedollars and help Pokemon at the same time."

"And you three have been trying?" I question "Well why are you failing?"

"Harsh." Grookey added as I guess 'Failing' was a bit out of it.

"For a team to be Legitimate. We have to win a battle." Scorbunny said "This is to make sure each team is capable and worthy. The judges that we have to get past are strong though and... we stand no chance."

So it's a Pokemon Battle. Guess it makes sense. A team huh, to help others. That... doesn't sound too bad.

"So... room for one more on the team?" I question as they all freeze, looking at me. "I mean, I got nothing better to do and helping Pokemon, and you guys. That would be nice."

"Sure!" Grookey said.

"Really! You wanna be on our team!" Sobble said, excitement there.

"I... guess you can." Scorbunny said as she smiles.

"Part of the team! Great, what's our team name?"

"Of course that is what he goes to." Grookey said with a laugh.

"You really like names don't you?" Sobble added.

"We don't have one. You need to be official to have a Team Name."

"Okay so that's the plan. I help get us pass the Battle Judges, and then I get to name the team." I say forming this bet. Proudly as well. I quickly move on before Scorbunny can say anything "Plus I love nicknames. And when I got berries, I got some for you three."

"Like Sprinkler?" Sobble said as I laughed.

"Sort of, a lot nicer though." I say "I was thinking for you Sobble. You can be Shaun. You look like a Shaun to me."

"Shaun... I... like it." He said with a smile as that was one down.

"Grookey, from now on you're Grant."

"Grant? Yeah i'm okay with that."

I look at the Scorbunny "And you... are Hops."

"Really?" She said, almost sick of the antics.

"I'm just messing with you. Actually I was thinking Sara. Nice name?"

"Sara... well better than Hot Foot or Hops" She said with a smile as she feels good about that.

"Hello Sara, my name is Shaun. What's yours?" I watched as the Water Pokemon came in, testing the names.

"Hehe, Sara." She answered back.

"Grant in the house! Woo!" Grookey said in between as I just smile.

"Hello?" A voice said from outside as I turn. "You three in there?"

"It's Lillipup!" Grant said, beyond happy. He ran out as the other two followed. Of course not knowing what is happening. I follow as well. All four of us leave the little hut as I see a dog right there. Out in front. It was a normal type, just like me. Very furry though "What's up?"

"Uh Hi... Dad wants to see you three, or... four I guess." And with that, the Lillipup left.

"Well that was... short?" I say to them "I'm feeling a sheltered vibe from Furry Puppy over there," As soon as I said that, all eyes were on me. "Just because I gave you guys good nicknames doesn't mean I will stop with the bad ones"

(Sara Pov)

As we walk through the streets of Witna Town, the Aipom... whoops I mean Ty, was looking around amazed. He really wasn't expecting this. What did he think? That they would all just live in trees. Witna Town is a quiet place, right in the middle of the region. Usually not much trouble around, and frankly it is mostly used for Pokemon passing through. Which is why there were stalls all over the street. Pokemon trying to sell their goods, their wears and whatever they can.

"Woah! Look at that thing!" Ty said as he dragged us to Swalot's shop. He was looking directly to a Fire Stone. Wonder in his eyes as it was his first time seeing it. Unfortunately it was with Swalot.

"Money." Swalot barked looking down.

"What... oh uh no... just looking." Ty replied as the Swalot brought it's mouth down. Swallowing the stone into it's mouth.

"No Money!" He barked as Ty backed up.

"That is mildly disgusting." He said and I got to admit, I agree.

"He's never one for great company, but he always has the stuff," I said, having bought one thing from him. Exactly one thing, cause it was not like we had Pokedollars to spend. "Although that isn't true for all of them. Chansey is over there. She's nice."

"To you maybe Sara." Grookey said as I paused. Guess we are using the names Ty gave. That is fine by me though. I actually do like the name. It's nice to hear, and nice to say.

"Yeah, well next time maybe you shouldn't make so much noise around the eggs Grant." I say walking ahead. All of them following me as I make my way right to Stoutland's hut. He was sort of the village leader in the way. The strongest one no doubt, and able to get everyone in the village. He was a good leader "Anyway, it's just up ahead. I wonder what he wants?"

"Maybe it's about Yesterday." Shaun said "For what we did?"

"What Ty did." Grant added.

"Well i'm sorry if I jumped the gun! I could not he-"

"Wait!" I shout, the top of my lungs as I freeze. Seeing something up ahead that got all my attention. Nothing in the else mattered. Except... him.

(Shaun Pov)

"What happened?" Ty said as he was looking at Scorbunny. But she was frozen, not moving. Seeing what is up ahead it was obvious to me.

"Oh man not again?" I say as I go up to him "It's team Victor."

"Team Victor?" Ty questioned as he seems to be doing that a lot. I pointed him up ahead, as the strongest team walks by.

In the forward was the Blaze Pokemon, Blaziken. The leader and possibly the strongest Fire Type in all the region. He's strength and technique is legendary.

Followed by him was the Elegant Pokemon, Gardevoir. A very powerful psychic Pokemon, and one of the most beautiful around. She is never not gorgeous.

In the back, was the giant Dragon Pokemon, Dragonite. Knowing his size and walking with power. He towered over the other two, in fact he towered over everything.

"Wait... she has a crush! Hahaha." Ty laughed "That's hilarious! Sara?"

"She isn't gonna respond, not with Blaziken around." I say as I can just see it in her eyes. Ty frowned about this, seeing he will not get a reaction.

"Yeah... well i'm still gonna use this against her later. Grant and I b-"

He got shut up as he looked to Grant. Seeing him get himself prepped. Stretching his limbs and getting ready.

As the three evolved Pokemon walk by, they did not even give us the time of day. Why would they. They are so cool, so powerful and so strong. While we... are not. Blaziken and Dragonite just kept walking, but Gardevoir got stopped thanks to Grant.

"Hey! Are you using a Fairy Type, cause you're straight from a Fairy Tail!"

Needless to say, Ty and I were less than impressed.

She did give a good reaction though, as she simply just giggled. Keep walking through as that was the best Grant was going to get. Funny enough that was the best he has ever gotten.

"And that... is how you do it." He said proudly, thinking he was using Charm or something. I don't want to say anything about it, but Ty on the other end.

"Truly, you are the master of the ladies." He said which got me to laugh. All three of us looked at the Pokemon. Sara still dazed. "So they are suppose to be the best?"

"Yep."

"Yes she is." Grant said as we look at him "Hey, Sara is way off than me. At least I can talk to her."

I really wanted to say 'And Fail' but felt like that would of been too mean.

"Yeah, she totally froze up in front of Fire Chicken over there." Ty said as this switched her on. Switching her on as she slapped him upside the head.

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"Ow!"

"Don't call him that!"

"I'm so-"

He didn't finish that as another Pokemon came. Crashing right into the back of him. They both collapse down as I had to ask.

"Are you okay..."

"I'm fine," He said back "What hit me?"

"That was me, sorry!" A new voice said as I look at her. It was a Panpour! She was small, just like us.

"It's fine." Ty said getting up offering his hand. The Panpour just... looked at him for a while. A long while until she scrambled back and onto her feet.

"I... I have to go!" She shouted, sprinting away and leaving us by ourself. That was... really weird

(Grant Pov)

I totally nailed that. She gave a laugh, she was basically already mine. I have been thinking about the whole trip back. I wasn't even listening to the others, instead I was just focusing on that Pokemon. We got to the hut, and we walked right in. I try to throw the ideas back into my head. The beautiful Pokemon not being needed. We walk in and the giant dog faced our way. He was respected by everyone, even me.

"Hello you three... oh four?" He said, a loud voice.

"New friend. New teammate." I say as he walked up.

"Hi, name is Ty." He said waving with his tail.

"Good, another set of hands for this quest." He said as I was surprised.

"A quest?" Shaun added.

"Yes Sobble," He said, not knowing the nicknames. Guess it was just a thing between us four. "While you may not be an official team, I still feel like you can handle this. It will be a personal quest from me."

"Cool, lets take it!" Ty said.

"Well, what will it pay?" Scorbunny said of course asking that

"3 Silver," He said back as Shaun, Sara and I reacted quickly. "That will be enough?"

"More than enough!" I speak up. Think about the things we can buy with that much. We need to do this, and thankfully since Stoutland was so wise, it was not like the mission will be hard.

"Thank you Stoutland, what is the quest?" Scorbunny questioned as that was basically all she was giving. Question, after Question.

"Well... I got to admit, it may not be something you four might be excited about, but it is needed. Are you aware of the New Moon Festival?"

"Yes... happening in a week or so? Right?" Shaun said as he smiled. Ty of course being lost.

"Well I am afraid we are running low on supplies for the feast. My quest is for you four to grab some apples, from Nappa forest."

"Got it!" I said, happy about this. Not only is it easy, but I can easily nibble on the food.

(Outro)

With their first quest ahead of them. How will our favourite team fair? Will they succeed, or face an obstacle too big?


	4. Deep In Nappa Forest!

(Intro)

As the four are now out to collect apples from Nappa Forest, how will the fair, and what challenges will arise?

(Grant Pov)

"it's like walking on all fours, but you know... vertical. Just climb u.p" I said to Ty, seeing him down at the bottom and ready to climb. He tried, using his arms and legs to get a good grip.

But it very quickly failed, as he fell back down. Falling down as he frowned. Something I found beyond funny.

"Yeah, I think i'm giving up on this." He said, obviously not liking how he looks.

"Well how did you get the Berries if you didn't know how to climb?" I question.

"You know, Swift." He said wagging his tail "It's pretty good. Never misses."

"Then why don't you two stop messing around and help us!" Sara said as we both look at her. She had the large sack, and was not happy.

"Right... sorry." Ty said as he faced the tree. Lifting his tail "Swift!"

And with that, he fired a bunch of stars from his tail again. They went right to the apples on the trees. Cutting them by the root as they all drop down. With that move, this should be easy! I was suddenly less happy when I saw one of the stars turn and come for me. I pretty much had no time to react as it came down. It hit me and caused me to fall onto the ground. Feeling sore from the attack.

"Oh man! Sorry Grant." He said helping me up "My Swift is great, but it just kind of locks on."

"I can tell... Hey, pretend that i'm injured," I say to him as he looks at me a bit confused. "You owe me."

He then smirked as I fell down. Laying there like a body. He turned and talked to the others "Sorry, I hit him too bad. He is sitting this one out."

Yes! Thank you Ty, you're the best.

Sara didn't buy it, but it would seem she didn't care. "Whatever, just help us Ty."

"I will." He said as he walked away "I'm gonna go for a walk and try to find a big tree. I will just use Swift on it and knock it down. Tell you when i'm done."

"Watch out," Shaun said "Nappa Forest is Big, a lot of Pokemon live here"

He gave us three a wave as he then walked off. With Sara and Shaun doing work, and I... laying here and relaxing.

(Ty Pov)

"Well, guess this is good enough." I said to myself. Looking up and seeing a giant tree of apples. I was going for a swing of my tail, but suddenly pause. I made the mistake before, so I got to be more careful.

"If there are... any Pokemon up there! I suggest moving for a little bit! Okay!?" I said. I waited for a while, until I saw a bunch of Starly's flying away. Which made me feel good about my choice. Even some Apples dropped by themselves. I watched as a bunch of Applins came and bounced pass me. I literally could not tell the difference as they came.

"Thank you!"

"Most Pokemon don't even bother."

"You're a nice guy."

Such nice words as they passed. Guess I should be feeling good about this. With them off in a safe distance. I move my tail and get ready for an attack

"Crush Claw!" A voice said as I quickly turned my head, only to see a giant shadow in the air. Coming down to me real quick. I acted quick and hoped out of the way. Which was good as I saw the ground under the attack break away. How strong was it!

Standing there was a white and red Pokemon. It was looking at me with sharp eyes. It was a Zangoose.

"You!" It barked at me "You're getting those apples for that filthy snake aren't you!"

"What?"

"You can't lie to me!" He yelled, as it sounded like he was in a bad move "You, and that Snake! You both are gonna pay!"

"R-Right?" I question "What Snake? Wait... Serviper?"

"So you do know him! You filth!" He shouted. I only knew because it was pretty famous in the world of Pokemon. The rivalry between Zangoose's and Serviper's. Guess i'm in the middle.

"Crush Claw!" He shouted, running straight to me and ready for another swing. I moved my tail and got ready. He jumped, leaping off the ground ready to attack.

"Tail whip!" I shout, swinging my tail around me and hitting this Pokemon in the side. He sure wasn't expecting it. I threw him and made him land at his side, he quickly rolled to a normal height.

"Truth be told, this is only my second fight," I tell him "But I did practice by myself this morning. I'm actually pretty excited"

"I don't care!" he said barking at me. "You're filth. Die!" He shouted. I was admittedly a little taken aback at his yelling. And Die? How far does he want to fight.

(Sara Pov)

With a giant jump, I hope up and grab the apple. Yanking it down. It was simple for me, Shaun was having trouble but he could just collect the apples on the ground. Grant wasn't helping, which of course got me a bit angry, but still he was 'Injured'. Something I did not believe for a second. Still, highly doubt he would of helped anyway so I just let him be.

"Hey uh... Sara?" Shaun said as he made his way over, an Apple in his hands as he looked confused "Where is the sack?"

"The sack with all the stored Apples, it's over there..." I trailed off, seeing that the sack was gone! "What! What happened?"

"Grant... did you see anything?" Shaun asked as of course Grant did not.

"Sorry, was sleeping." He said rubbing his eye. I was ready to throw an Ember his way, when all of a sudden I saw a bit of movement.

"Over there!" I shout, running over. Shaun wasn't fast so he could not really follow at the same speed. I would of slowed down, but I could see that it was running! Someone was stealing our work. I gave it chase, running after as I shouted.

"Come back here! Those are ours!" I could see something underneath the bag. Slithery and moving. The chase lasted for a long while, until finally it did something I was not expecting.

"Poison Tail!" A voice said, moving and hitting a trunk of a tree. The tree was weak as it is, and this caused the whole tree to come down. Blocking my path as I jump back. That almost squashed me and sadly, by the time I got over I could see no thief.

"Darn it!" I shout as this was not something I liked.

"Is the sack gone?" Shaun said finally catching up. I jumped down and landed next to him.

"Yeah, some Pokemon stole it. And without a sack, we can't carry the right amount of apples back. Darn it!" I was really mad right now.

"Well... we should go back. Try again another time." Shaun said as that was the logical thing to do.

"We can't. We were given a job and we have to do it. We can't go back empty handed. Let's meet up with Grant and Ty, then we can decide what to do?"

"Well... Grant's still laying down over there."

"I... i'm gonna burn him."

(Ty Pov)

"Crush Claw!" The Zangoose said, coming closer as he went for a swing. I acted quick and jumped back. Jumping right back as I dodge. He wasted no time though as he spun around with the move still on. Ready for a hit. Luckily it was easy to dodge. I just danced my way back, keeping my distance and working on my foot work. No matter how many times he swung, I just kept being out of reach.

Realising that I needed to make a move, I swung my tail around. "Tail Whip!"

It would of worked, but he acted quick. Jumping above, letting my tail just swing around.

"Pursuit!" he shouted as his body then flung forward. Getting shot forward as he closed the gap. So that is how the move works in the real world. Interesting.

Not good though as it hit me right in the stomach. It sent me back, rolling a bit. It was the first time I really got hit. It hurt terribly, but why did I like it... Not like in a mashachist way. It got me ... excited?

Ignoring the weird feeling the Zangoose barked. "You're going down!" And it was at this point that I rolled my eyes.

"Swift!" I shouted back. Shooting and moving my tail as more stars tail.

He saw this happened and wasted no time, dodging to the side as he lunged away. The stars going past him "Like that will work!"

I knew it would, as I saw the stars swing around. Tracking onto him as hit him right in the back. He got hit by the onslaught as he fell onto his stomach. A dust boom coming in as he was drilled into the ground.

"Man, I love that move." I said with a smile. Out of the two moves I figured out, that was the winner. Of course my only other one was Tail Whip, and I am pretty sure I am not even using it right. Still it was a powerful move.

"Ehh... You're gonna need to do a lot more than that!" He shouted, as he was kind of just daring me at this point.

"Swift!" I shout, tossing more stars. He wasted no time, as it seemed like he was expecting this. He sprinted and ran over to me. Running at his top speed as I could do nothing in front of him.

And then I remembered the stars. Oh no. He tried to jump over me, letting me take the hits from the incoming targets, and I was not going to let that happen.

I rose my tail and blocked him like a pitcher's mit. If I was going to take this hit, so will he.

The last thing both of us saw were the others face. As the stars came and knocked us both down.

Once the dust settled, we both were just laying there. A bit tired and hurt. Neither of us have fainted.

"Ty! You okay!" I hear a voice say, which one out of the three I wasn't sure.

(Shaun Pov)

We saw the giant dust. We have no idea what happened but it was clearly a battle. As we ran over, I saw Ty and a Zangoose? Don't know why that Pokemon is there, but they are both hurt and laying.

"Here, let me help you up." Sara said walking up and grabbing him. He hung on her shoulder as she helped him up.

"Uh... I think I won?" Ty said as I had to agree with him. He was standing and Zangoose was down. Until of course he sprung up! Causing me to jump back and hide behind Grant.

"No! Let's keep going. You and that Serviper will never win!" He said ready to go. Ty didn't seem that scared. Guess with the numbers he felt safe.

"Serviper?" Sara said.

"He... he thinks i'm on the side of a Serviper. Don't even know."

"Did you think about telling him?" Sara said as I pause. That was a good point. Judging from Ty's face he didn't think of it.

"That... did not come up." He said a bit embarrassed. As he should, pretty obvious thing to forget. She moved over and gave him to Grant as she talked to the Zangoose. Even though he was ready to fight and scary, I backed up Sara. Although if the fight starts, don't think I will help too much.

"You're my next opponent? Fine! Let's go!" He said ready to attack.

"Look, we don't know this Serviper," She said as I saw the Normal type's face change "In fact, I think we might have a problem with it too. That snake stole our apples too?"

I was a bit shocked, and had to question "How do you know it was Serviper?"

"Cause when they were getting away. They were slivering. It has to be?"

"Wait... then why did he fight me?" Zangoose said slowly lowering his arms.

"You picked a fight with me! You claw brain!" Ty said, already coming with an insulting name. He was quiet real quick when Sara looked at him.

"Look, maybe we can come to an agreement. A... team up?"

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Zangoose said "You want your apples back, and you want to hunt Serviper with me?"

"Uh... yes?" I said, waiting for him to light up.

"Yes! Let's take him down!" Zangoose said beyond happy about it "With all five of us, he won't be able to get away!"

"Great. Big forest though-"

"Doesn't matter. I know where his Den is. Let's take him down!" Zangoose said as he kept walking. There was a bit of confusing about it. But we eventually followed. Ty finally breaking free and walking fine.

"If you know his Den, why haven't you attacked him yourself?" Grant asked.

"Well, I couldn't catch him. He always got away, the coward!" he shouted. "But with you all, he will have no place to go!"

"Geez... he was fighting me just before?" Ty said leaning over to me "And then as soon as Serviper comes up, were all buddy buddy?"

"They are natural enemies." I said back, whispering at the back of the pack.

"Yeah but why though? What happened? Did the... great Serviper king throw the Zangoose queen in prison or something?"

I looked at him a bit confused "It's just nature. Not any weird story like yours. This isn't the only pair that do that. Durant and Heatmor do that too."

"Yeah but don't Heatmor's eat D..." He trailed off, obviously thinking about what he says "Hey Shaun, do you ever get scared about getting eaten..."

"Eaten? By what?"

"Nothing, never mind." He quickly said back as he kept on walking. That was really weird.

"He will have nowhere to go!" Zangoose spoke up "he will finally pay for what he did!"

"And what did he do exactly? To you?" Sara said wanting to know.

"He did the most vicious and sinister crime imaginable. He was hatched a Serviper! Unforgivable!"

Zangoose gestured up ahead and all four of us had the same expression. Utter confusion. That is a weird reason to hate someone.

"Claw Brain is pretty accurate if you ask me?" Ty said whispering over and joking. I got to admit too, I got a good laugh out of it. It was mean yeah but... it was funny.

(Outro)

As the Five make their way to the Den. How will it turn out, and will they get their precious sack of apples back from this Snake?


	5. Fighting A Snake!

(Intro)

As the Four friends get ready to ambush the Serviper at it's den. How will this turn out, and is Zangoose as trustworthy as they may think?

(Sara Pov)

We watched from above. Waiting right now as were gripped the branches. When Zangoose took us to the Den, we were quick to find a good spot. Down in a rock crevice, covered by branches it was a good hideout. Plenty of room, which is good cause this feels like it will turn into a fight. We waited for a while. Of course Grant and Ty talking to each other. It was like they didn't know the meaning of quiet. While we were peaking and looking from above, we suddenly hear a sound. Quiet everywhere until we see the Snake come on. Moving his way in as he had the sack! Right on his back as he goes to the corner. Putting the Sack to the side as he stretched his tail. He seemed so smug right now! Something that I did not like, one bit.

"Serviper!" A voice said, causing her to freak out a bit. Zangoose came right down, dropping in front. Hardly an ambush

"Come on, you're here Zangoose!?" He said, having the type of voice I was expecting. Slippery.

"Crush Claw!" Zangoose said, running and sprinted over. As he ran over though, Serviper easily moved over. Not having much trouble as he went straight for the exit. He was fast too!

"No you don't!" A voice said as I see Grant and Ty drop down, blowing the path. The Serviper paused.

This was where I dropped in. Shaun and Me dropping down as well "Give us back the sack!

"Let me out!" He hissed. Ty was thinking the same thing I was.

"Not a chance Sliver Snake!" He said.

"Crush Claw!" Zangoose said, coming in. Serviper dodged out of the way, and this was not good as he collided right with Ty. Knocking him back.

I sprung into action, hoping up as get ready.

"Ember!" I shouted, shooting flame from my hand. But... he dodged. Easily to the side.

"Poison Sting!" He shouted, shooting purple barbs right at me. It came from the front, and while they were fast I could dodge. He acted quick though.

"Poison Tail!" He said, slipping in and turning. Throwing a purple tail my way as it hit me right in the stomach. I fell back and felt ill? So that was a hit from a Poison type? It stings far worse than the others. Thankfully I don't feel poisoned.

"Crush Claw!" Zangoose said. Moving and running as he went for another slash.

"Branch Poke!" Grant said from the other side, trying to corner him. But the snake! Dodged the two easily, and not only that but collided. Grant getting thrown back as he took the move. So far Zangoose has taken two of my teammates down. That is worth noting.

Serviper then laid his eyes on Shaun. Who has been frozen in fear this whole time. I reacted quick, moving over quicker than the snake did.

"Poison Tail!" he shouted as I tackled Shaun out of the way. Both of us landing away as he turned to us.

"Poison Sting!" he said shooting them again. We could not dodge this one. We just had to take it!. Getting sent back as this was insane.

"How is he so strong?" I questioned Zangoose. Getting back up.

"He's not strong! He's just good at dodging." He said being so familiar with him "Just keep attacking!"

It was a dumb move, to attack with no plan. They need to regroup and-

"Tail Whip!" Ty said from the other side, swinging his tail.

"Poison Tail!" The Serviper said as their tails connected. Both of them taking a bit of damage from the fight. However with his tail occupied, he was free for an attack.

"Toxic!" He yelled as he shot purple poison right into Ty's face. Causing him to stumble back a bit. He was already hurt, and now he's Poison. This is not good!

"Oh... I feel, terrible!" Ty said as he dropped onto his knees.

"Hehe, That's my Toxic. Every second it gets worse and worse! In no time you will faint!" The snake said. I could see it in Ty's face. He was trying to move and attack, but he could not. Far too hurt.

"Crush Claw!" Zangoose said, coming in and swiping. The Serviper dodged, and thankfully away. This let Shaun and me to run over. Ty got onto all fours. His tail limp as he did not feel good.

"Man, this is the worst. It's like a stomach ache but one million times worse!" He said, rolling over and grabbing his shoulder. I felt bad, and so did Shaun. I look and consider the fight for a second.

"Take him out Shaun! We can handle the fight, you find him a Pecha Berry!"

"R-Right" He said as I turned, ready for the fight. Grant was up as well, so hopefully we will get him.

(Shaun Pov)

"Stay in there!" I say moving and pushing him out of the Den. Only out of the fight as he laid there.

"Ahh!" He said wiggling. This was not good. Toxic was the worst of the poisons.

"Just relax, I saw a Pecha Berry not far away. Just survive until then" I did not want to leave him alone, but I had to. For his sake

(Sara Pov)

"Ember!" I shouted, far away throwing the fire, but he kept dodging.

"Branch Poke." Grant added, but he dodged.

No point even mention Zangoose cause he hasn't hit him either.

"So... the escape is open," He said, shifting his eyes back. The snake getting a smile "I could leave, but now I know that you three can't hit me. I think i'm gonna stay."

"That level of Hubris, it's gonna be your undoing." I said, keeping that in mind. He doesn't think he will get hit.

"Not Hubris. Just a fact. Two small babies and one big dummy!"

"Dummy!" Zangoose said as he ran right in.

"Poison Tail!" Serviper said as he hit him right with the tail. Getting him to fly back. Grant was next up, but he dodged the swing of the tail. He jumped high up, as I ran in as well. With his attention on Grant, then maybe I can-

"Toxic!" He yelled as I had to jump back. Darn! Grant dropped and we faced him. He smirked as he didn't even spit the toxic. Knowing the danger that has.

"What's the plan here?" Grant questioned as I thought about it.

"Poison Sting!" He said shooting them at both of us. We both dodge out of the way, retreating as he kept up this assault. None of us could get close. Not only was he a master of dodging, but he has a powerful hit, far reaching shoots and a move that none of us want to get him by. How can we get him?

"Coward!" Zangoose said "You think you're so strong cause you can dodge. I bet you haven't taken a hit in your whole life!"

Hearing this, it gave me an idea! It was risky, but it was the best chance. I slowly move over to the Normal type and get onto my toes. Whispering right into his ear "Grab his tail."

Hearing this. He ran straight in. Wasting no time. I wasted no time as well as I ran to Grant. Whispering to him "Distract, don't attack."

Grant saw this and smile. Both of us followed the lead as we ran in. Running in to the dodging snake. Zangoose was of course not hitting him, but that did not worry me. He saw Grant and me and reacted getting away. Only this time we were not attacking. He got me with a fake out, so we were doing the same.

Now with a goal not to attack, we spread out and corner him more. Something he noticed. He started to get a bit worried as he kept his eyes on us. Yet Zangoose was right back trying to get the grab.

Suddenly I hoped right in. moving with my front foot as I jumped.

"Haha! Dummy! Toxic!" he yelled as his mouth was wide open. I reacted quickly, putting my foot on the ground and jumping back. Getting my distance as the Poison just fell down onto the ground.

This was perfect. I could see Zangoose's hands grab, and move to grab the tail. The Serviper looked back, fear in his eyes as he knew what was coming.

"Grant! Throw your stick in his mouth!" I shouted as he listened. With impeccable aim, he threw it right in there. Wedging it between the top of his mouth and the bottom. He could not close his mouth and he could not move. Which is perfect for me.

"Ember!" I shout creating a fire ball and tossing it. Right in the air. After all, I was a better kick than I was a throw. I booted it right into his mouth as he could feel the Ember explode in there. Smoke coming out of his mouth as this was the time.

"Go! Attack!"

"Yes! Crush Claw!" he said swiping again, and this time it worked. It worked as he hit him. Over, and over, and over. Got to be over ten when the last hit came in. Knocking him all the way back as he crashed into the wall.

When the dust settled, we all could see that he was out of it.

"We won! We actual-"

"Yeah! Take that! You Snake! Huh!" Zangoose said in it's face. Guess this was a long time coming.

(Ty Pov)

"Chew, just chew." Shaun said above me. I had so little energy, that moving my lips as I chew was almost impossible. I listened and chewed as the berry went into my stomach. It somehow, got rid of the pain. All of it going as I rest there. I was still hurt from it, but no longer did it feel like my stomach was trying to eat it's way out. "You're fine!"

"Yeah..." I question back as I sit up.

"And just in time too!" Sara said as her and Grant walked up. Carrying the giant sack. "We won!"

"Plus he filled up the sack with apples!" Grant spoke up with a laugh "So we're stealing from him!"

"Please don't phrase it like that." Sara said not liking to think about it like that.

"Good! But where is Zangoose?"

"Back in there. Seems like he is still bragging. Best leave him to be."

They won this fight, and I did nothing. All I did was take Shaun out of the fight. I did less than nothing. I slowly make my way up, getting up as Shaun offered to help, but I denied him. "Let's just go home. Think I need a good rest."

The other three agreed, but I could tell they were thinking about something else. Too nice to say something.

(Shaun Pov)

"Amazing Job!" He said out loud "Utterly amazing. Knew I could count on you four! Wait... where is the fourth one?"

"He's resting," Sara said to Stoutland. Dropping off the apples we stood at attention "He took a pretty bad Toxic."

"Hm... well that often happens. Best to roll with the punches." He said as they punch. He walked right up and smiled. He then walked right up and shook something out of his fur. Dropping it down in front of me "Your Payment"

"Thank you!" I said walking right up and grabbing them

"Thanks!" Grant added.

"If there is anything else you need. Don't hesitate to ask." Sara said as that was words from all of us. Of course without them, I was not much of a help. All of them fought. I didn't. I... was too scared. I don't want them to think badly of me so I will keep that to myself.

"Get a rest tonight!" Stoutland said with a smile "After all, you all did such a great job."

And we responded this with a nod as we then left. We made our way back, talking amongst ourselves. Grant was of course the first one to speak up about what needed to be said.

"Poor Ty. He must be feeling pretty bad. And I don't mean the Poison"

"It was the first mission we did with him, and he got Poisoned. If it was any other attack he would of been fine." Sara said rationalising it.

"Try telling him that." Grant spoke up.

"He... did look pretty sad about it." I finally spoke up about it "I... did nothing too though."

"You saved Ty, that was plenty." Sara said, as she made me feel good about that. I did do something.

"Yeah, he probably would of fainted if not for you!" Grant said as he then laughed a bit "Just don't bring it up with Ty. Might make him sulk more!"

We walked through the place, walking more as I looked at the two silver. "Imagine the things we could buy with this thing. We could buy food instead of salvaging it every day!"

"A waste." Sara said, as I guess it would be "We need to use it for something smart."

"Like a Rare Candy!" Grant said happily.

"Not that, Performance Enhancing Candy. No self respecting Pokemon would use it."

"Blaziken probably uses it..." Grant said as I fell silent. Of course he got a loud wack from Sara

"No he doesn't! He's too good!" She said, defending her crush.

"Wow Sara, when did you learn Slap?" A voice said from above mocking. All three of us looked to see Ty. Right out of the home and at the side. He smiled at us as we were left stunned.

"Ty, what are you doing? You should be resting!" I said, as I was sure the other two were thinking the same thing.

"I can't. After all we have a lot of training to do." He said as we were left speechless. He lifted his tail, and started hitting the air a couple of times. This made us even more confused.

"Training?" Sara said.

Ty still punching the air talked. "The last two fights. We literally did nothing against Excadrill, and with Serviper, one of us got poisoned and one of us was hesitant to fight."

He said one of us, but I just knew he was talking about me.

"If we are gonna do this Pokemon Battle to become an actual team. We need to train. Learn new moves, figure out our moves. Get faster, get stronger, be able to take more damage from moves. Come on, let's train!"

"We will, in the morning. You can barely stand." Sara said as she smiled. We all did.

"Nah, i'm fine. The pain is kind of pushing me through. Kind of?"

"Not at all!" She said as she went over and dragged Ty back to bed, by his tail.

(Outro)

With their first quest done as this new team. They are getting ready for the battle to become official. Can they prepare in time though?


	6. Figuring Out A Plan For The Big Battle!

(Intro)

As the four friends train, now with a goal in mind and determination to make their team official. What challenges will they face, and how will they fair

(Sara Pov)

As well all fight, I see the skill and techniques of my allies. Watching them from a distance, Ty squared off with Shaun.

"Tail Whip!" he shouted moving and swinging his tail as Shaun was quick and jumped back.

"Water gun!" Shaun said, shooting his burst of water right at him. Ty dodged this, and jumped in again.

"Tail Whip!" He said as he swung at the other side, only for Shaun to dodge it again. "You can't just keep a distance in a fight Shaun. You got to prepare for close range!" And with that, he ran over at his top speed. Getting right up to Shaun. He didn't attack, just seeing what would happen.

In a panicked move, Shaun jumped up into the air. High into air as he struck out his Tail. Wrapping it around Ty's neck.

"Bind!" He said, his voice a bit off. Ty didn't fall down, instead stood with Ty dangling off him.

"Great... that's a good move... I... okay, running out of breath." He said as Shaun noticed this.

What he didn't notice was that I was preparing my attack. I watched, and now I am gonna act. Running over with quick feet I jump. Both of them looking at me, but not really mattering that much.

"Double Kick!" I shout my new move as I boot both of them in the head. At the same time as they separated and fell down. They both skidded as I smiled. Before, I would freak out that I hurt them, but after the training. I was confident they could take it.

"Wow... nice kick." Shaun said as I smile to him.

"Ahh! Are you trying to break my face?" Ty said as he shifted around "You think you would hold back against your friends."

"I did, that wasn't a strong kick?" I said to him a bit confused "Did you forget about Super Effective?"

He clearly did, as he took a second to pause as he was sitting on the ground "Oh yeah... that's a thing. Darn, that stings. That was really the first time I took a Super Effective hit."

"Yeah, they aren't nice." I said back with a bit of a giggle.

"Say, what is Normal Super Effective against, oh right. Nothing!" He said as I just roll my eyes.

"Still, after all the training. We should be ready for the battle, well three of us should be." It was at this point that I look to the Grass type that was laying to the side. just relaxing and not paying attention.

"Hey I trained plenty," He said smirking "I even learned a new move!"

"So did me and Shaun, but we didn't stop" I said with a quick reply.

"Plus, you can't think you win cause of one new move." Ty added as he was on my side. That was good to know.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see if you will think that when you see it in action." He said as I can't wait for this. He got into a pose and grabbed his stick "Razor Leaf!" He shouted as he threw three leaf projectiles at me. It would hit, if it wasn't coming from the front.

"Ember!" I shouted back, tossing it and making it hit. It collided and burned them as I stood there with a cocky smirk. One that I feel was wildly justified.

"I... let's just say if you weren't paying attention that would be so much more impressive." He said of course not backing down. I roll my eyes, but got my attention by Ty.

"Say... how does that feel?" He asked "When I use Swift. I feel a tingle go through my tail when I throw it. I wonder if it's the same for you?"

"Kind of. Instead of a 'Tingle' I feel it lite up. Everything burning up to the point where I just have to throw it."

"Burning up huh..." He said looking down. I was of course curious about what he was doing, and what he was thinking.

However Shaun questioned first. "So... since we have trained, should we... go make the battle official?"

"Well, I would say we can." I said confidently as Ty snapped out "And since three of us trained hard, I think we all know who should go."

"True." Shaun said.

"No doubt about that." Ty agreed.

"It's pretty obvious." Grant added, walking right up and smirking. "Go get it Shaun."

"I-If you want me to... I guess I could." Shaun said backing down

"No you won't. Go Grant! Go now or I will burn your secret berry stash."

"Yeah right. You don't know where that is." He said confidently.

"Then I will burn your favourite sleeping branch, so go!" I shouted a bit done up with him. He saw he was not gonna get back up, so he left. Walking away as he was saying something under his breathe, what it is I have no idea?

As he was walking away though, I heard something in the air. I turned up and saw a giant blue and white flying Pokemon fly over. It was Pelliper! I looked up in wonder.

"Sara, why your perving on a bird?" Ty said questioning. I gave him a glare as I answered back.

"I wouldn't perv... on a bird."

"Well, Blaziken is a chicken so..." He said getting ready for a hit. I ignored the jab and talked to him.

"That's Pelliper, he delivers all the Questing papers to the questing team's bases. He... he will hopefully be dropping some here."

"Hopefully." He said back as we both look up to the delivery Pokemon. Thinking about what could be.

"Hey uh..." I hear Grant. I look down to see him waiting "So... I have no idea where I am going"

That sentence alone, wanted me to throw some fire at him.

(Ty Pov)

I hear the three approaching, coming back as I rest inside. While the three went off as a team to register for the battle, I stayed back and trained. Right now I was resting, seeing them coming.

"Hey guys, it's done?" I say as they all work in.

"Yep, it's set in t-" Sara trailed off, and I know exactly why?

"Uh Ty... why is your tail in the water?" She questioned. I was sitting down with my tail in Shaun's swimming water. It was in the corner and out of the way.

"You know... just, relaxing?"

"With your tail in the water?" Grant added. Suppose I should say something.

"Uh... I was training, and accidentally... dragged my tail over a fire Pokemon."

And it was at this point, they all started laughing at me. I just let them have their fun as I wait for it die down. No one likes getting laughed at, and I am in that demographic "Anyway!" I say with a bit of annoyance.

"Right... anyway," Sara said calming down. Walking up and sitting across from me. Shaun and Grant on either side "It's set in two days. On the day of the New Moon Celebration."

"Awesome... what's that?" I say as I was wondering if these guys will get sick of my questions.

"Every year," Sara started "A shine goes over the moon. No one really knows what it is, but Pokemon all around the Elora region treat it as an event. Kind of-"

"Like the start of a new year." I finish as it makes sense.

"Yeah, we celebrate it too. A big party is held every year. Music, food, Pokemon. It's a great time."

"Things got pretty crazy last time." Grant said with a laugh "Shaun here drank sweat."

"I did not!" He shouted, pretty loudly. I would dig into this, but Sara moved on.

"So we will have the battle in the morning, and the party at night."

"Right..." I say thinking about this. A party huh? Well it would be quite the party if we become official, if we don't though? We would not be able to enjoy ourselves. "Anyway, give me details about the battle. Do we know who we are facing."

"Yeah, it will be three one on one fights, and we can't lose a single one." Sara said "They are judges so they are pretty tough though. They are Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Hitmontop."

Hearing what we will be facing, I wasn't happy about it, for obvious reasons. I didn't reply to this news, instead just thought about it for a while. They are tough Pokemon. Fully evolved, however... they do have a pretty basic move set and fighting style. Not much variations, compared to the rest. With some planning, they can be beat. No doubt that's why they are the chosen. one needs to think and plan against them.

"So... did you hear me?" Sara said as I raise up to look at her.

"yeah I did. Three fighting types huh... well guess i'm out."

The others wanted to protest, but knew they couldn't. I was a normal type, I would get destroyed.

"That's no fair, you trained harder than all of us." Shaun said thinking about this as well.

Sara seemed to agree "Maybe... if you go in-"

"I took a fighting type move today, and that wasn't even with stab. I think this is for the best. I'll still be there, on the sidelines for you guys. Plus, I think I got some good ideas on how to beat them."

I pushed the conversation forward, not wanting to dwell on the idea that I wasn't going to fight. Darn shame. "They have styles we can exploit. Grant."

I look at him "You will go against Hitmonlee. Climb over him, he's a good kicker, but he will need a swing strength to hurt you. If you're on him, you should be in the one spot to be safe."

"That... actually makes a lot of sense."

"Sara," I said as I looked at her "Hitmontop would be good for you. He spins, however up above he won't be able to get you. If you can attack him at his spinning point, you will stop him."

"From above... got it!" She said as I could just see the determination.

"Shaun, you got Hitmonchan. He's a boxer, and the one with less to exploit. However, I know some boxing techniques. I actually was a fan when I was little. I should know what he will throw. So we will practice-"

"I can't do it!" Shaun shouted, stopping me from talking. I was shocked about it, really shocked as he seemed to be having trouble saying this. "I don't think I can fight. I... am not like you three. I can't just go into a battle fearless! I always think, think about what happens if I take a wrong step, or if I use the wrong move, or I don't act quick enough. I just have so many thoughts in my mind, that I just can't do it!"

We all looked at him, of course very shocked as this was a bit something else. I always had the feeling he was not much of a fighter, but hearing it from his own mouth was something else. What else can we do though? We need him. He can't... just not fight."

"Ty." I heard a voice say as I look to Sara. She was wearing a very serious face. One that got me to listen, no doubt about that. "If he doesn't want to fight. He doesn't have to."

We both look at each other for a little bit, until I realised I had to back down "Okay... sorry, Shaun, you don't have to fight. I'll take on Hitmonchan. Which is... not good for us."

"He is a fighting type, and you are a normal type. He has an advantage over you." Sara said as she raised a good point.

"Yeah, so!" Grant said "Ty here has trained like crazy. All four of us have, we will win for sure!"

Of course, including himself in there got us all to look at him. As much as I wanted to say something, I had to focus on the match. Out of the three of us, I had the biggest chance to lose. He's attacks are gonna sting twice as hard.

"You thinking?" Sara questioned as I noticed. Both her and Grant were staring, and Shaun was thinking to himself. No doubt thinking about his own.

"Yeah, as much as his punches are gonna hurt, I might be going in with the advantage." I said that and I see their faces go surprised. "You see, in Boxing there are three attacks mainly. Jabs, Hooks and Uppercuts. I'm low to the ground so I don't need to expect an Uppercut. So that leaves Hook and Jab. Both which I can block with my tail is like a Boxing Pad. So I think if I focus on moving it for defence, I should be able to block those two.

"Wow, you really know your stuff..." Sara said as I would of bragged, but I was not finished

"Not only that, but I have another advantage. My tail, due to it's nature chances are it's gonna have a longer reach. Meaning I can fight at a long distance rather then mid range or inside. If I have range on him, I can keep the battle on my pace. Which will hopefully throw him off and his rhythm."

"Not only that, but you got your Swift!" Grant said as I kind of had to correct him about that.

"Actually, no I don't. Considering he's a boxer, i'm gonna assume he will close the gap, or at least aim to. This match will be up close and personal. I just need to have a better boxing technique than him."

"Wow, you really know your stuff!" Sara said as you blush at this one "It's like you have been living with Hitmonchan's all your life."

"Well, I have always been a fan of it." I said "I just... I don't know. It's like when I was little. Everyone wanted to be a Astronaut or a Race car driving. Me though, I wanted to be a boxer. It's a dream that went away once I grew up but... I don't know. I cared enough to keep an interest." Saying this I looked around and only got two responses.

"Astronaut?" Sara questioned.

"Race Car?" Grant questioned as well.

"Yeah, guess I should really have thought of that. Anyway, let's go to sleep. Since we know our opponents, we can prepare for them!" We all need to prepare, me especially.

(Outro)

With their first big challenge ahead. This team will need to prepare. This can be said for all three, but with the type disadvantage, Ty will need to prepare the most.


	7. Kicking Hard!

(Intro)

With the training out of the way and the day of the New Moon at hand. How will our four friends face their newest battle.

(Ty Pov)

As we all walked, no one said anything. It was clear that this was gonna be a hefty task. I don't know if I can vouch for Sara and Grant, but me. I was thinking about the strategy and the fight ahead. I should have the advantage. I know Boxing and i'm facing a boxer. I just need to be careful cause one hit, will end me. Shaun was the only one without a battle, but he was still stressing. He wants us to win as well. It was going to be tough, no doubt about it. As we walked to the Green Cut Fields, we see four figures up ahead. It was midday so we could see them easily, and they were training.

Hitmonlee, Practicing his roundhouse kick. Hitmontop, spinning and keeping himself balanced, and Hitmonchan. Shadow boxing the air.

Green Cut Fields, were just out of town. A nice quiet place Pokemon go to eat some grass and play. Although right now, it was set for a Pokemon battle. Their eyes locked on us as we get closer. Uncomfortableness as they stop what they were doing and just glare. We kept our distance, of course. Still, they were looking right at us. Even Grant, who I have come to realise is very relaxed in most times was nervous.

"Oh, Hello Scorbunny," A voice said as I watched a bird fly over to us. It landed on the ground as I instantly recognised it as a Chatot. "How are you fairing this day?"

"A little nervous. All of us, but we can do this." Sara said flashing us a smile, that did calm us a bit.

"Good good. Now as you know this will be a battle against the Hitmon Team. Beat all three and your team will be seen official by the Pokemon Questing Committee." Chatot said as this was funny enough the first time I heard about a committee. Guess it makes sense, that there would need to an organising to figure this out. "Me, the Regional Supervisor will look over this battle. As it's own judge. Now you will need to defeat all three. If you lose just once you will fail."

"Just one lose huh. That's a bit harsh." I say to him. He flew around and looked at me, a very strict look on the Pokemon's face.

"This is needed. Out there, each member of a team needs to be strong. If you don't at least have three, we can't in good confidence let you." He said as I understood "Now, there is some good news. Since you are the challengers, you will pick the match ups."

"Thought so," Sara said "First it will be Grant against Hitmonlee."

"Okay, which one is Grant?" He questioned as I laugh at this, guess he really doesn't know our nicknames.

"Oh right sorry." Sara fixed. "It will be Grookey against Hitmonlee, and then Me vs Hitmontop, and then Aipom vs Hitmonchan."

Chatot looked over me before he just had to say, "That is a very poor match up. You have a perfectly good water Pokemon over there."

"We do, but I feel confident I can beat him." I said, thinking that's what I need right now. Confidence. Chatot looked at me, and then turned around.

"Fine, I will consult with the other three and then we can begin." And with that, he flew over. Leaving us to ourselves.

"G-Good luck today." Shaun said as he was trying his best. "I-I will make sure to cheer you three on!"

"Don't worry, it's an easy win. We have practice and trained for a while. We might just knock them down with one blow!" Grant said as his carefree demeanour admittedly did calm us down a bit. All four of us talk about this until suddenly I feel a chill run down my spine. Something freaky, something scary. I turn around, and see Hitmonchan. Right away. Staring right at me.

His gaze, it was piercing. One that threw me off completely. I remember when I was a kid, there was this Boxer that before every round stared at his opponents. Putting fear into them.

That must be what he is doing. It is working as well. I have two battles to get through, which hopefully I can throw this off. I also need to answer back.

Turning away I ignore his gaze as I then stretch my tail. I put on a game face as I punch the air with my tail. Jabbing at it for a while as I can just imagine the look on his face. Shocked that I was shadowboxing as well.

"Okay!" Chatot said interrupting us. He flew right away, right between the two stations we set up. He flew right down and landed. "May you all listen. I Chatot The Regional Supervisor of The Elora Region will overlook this battle. It will be Three One on One matches. If the Challengers win, they become an official team! If they lose one match however, they lose the entire battle. Now may the first two walk up to the stand. Grookey from the Challengers, and Hitmonlee from the Defenders

"Good luck." Sara said as I had to share that.

"Good luck Grant."

"Pff, this will be easy." He said, walking over with such confidence. He even went on this two legs, which he usually reserves for when he's messing around. Got to admit, he was-

"Destroy him Grant!" Shaun said, making Sara and I jump "Show him why you're not one to mess with! Take his leg and shove it up his-"

"Shaun. Maybe cheer a bit quieter." I said to him and awkward smile. "Don't want to distract him."

"Oh... right sorry." Shaun said as we all watch, hoping from the sidelines.

(Grant Pov)

As I walked right up, I actually felt pretty good about this. I have a strategy, and if he was only gonna do kicks, that's pretty easy to avoid.

We stood opposite of each other as I sit down. He towered over me, no doubt about that. He, well could be seen as pretty scary.

"Go get him Grant!" I heard my friends chant for me. I looked over and saw it, saw my friends cheering. This made me feel confident.

Suddenly, Hitmonlee bowed to me. It shocked me, and made me jump a bit backwards. It was not really my thing, but if he showed me some respect I should do the same back to him. I bow, trying to be respectful.

"May we have a great match." He said.

"Uh yes... may we." I replied a little bit off.

"May the battle commence!" Chatot said from the side as that was the official call. It started and it didn't take long for Hitmonlee to get into a stance. I saw his leg lift as he looks like he is already going for an attack.

Before I could get into a stance of my own (Not that I really have one). He lunged, his kick coming.

"Double Kick!" He said out loud, moving and going for a hit. I ducked, as it felt the air drift around with his kick. It was something else. If I got him by that thing, I would of been sent sailing!. He wasn't finished, as he brought the kick back!

I dodged this one again and got back. Making some distance.

"No!" Ty said at the side "You don't want to give him room. Stick to the plan."

"The plan?" I questioned as then paused. Right, I have a plan! I can do this.

"Mega Kick!" he yelled as he launched with one, and had the other one sticking to me. I need to get close. I move over and duck down. The kick flying over as I dodged it again. The other one would not be as easy. He stopped and got down as well.

"Low Kick!" He said as he swiped at me. I panicked, seeing it coming as I jump. Now in the air though, he recovered faster then I could. Already up and his eyes on me. This was not good, it can't be good.

"Mega Kick!" He said again, spinning once again as he brought his leg to me. With no way to dodge, I had to take this one. Feeling an impact as he hit me. But it did not take me long to realise this was a good thing. I gripped to the leg, and he noticed this. Since I didn't let myself take the full hit and instead went with his leg, it didn't hurt as much as it should. "What!?"

I could see him shocked, but I held onto the leg. He started moving his leg, wiggling it around and trying to get me off. With one hand on him and the other on my stick, I lift it up.

"Razor Leaf!" I say as I finally give my first attack back. Shooting some leafs at close range right to his face. He took the full hit, as he got hurt. Hitmonlee stumbled back a bit. He stayed on his feet, so I moved around. moving around and getting to the top of his head.

"Branch Poke!" I follow it up with as I start banging his head. This obviously was having an effect, so I kept doing. Knocking his head as he got angry.

"Mega Kick!" he shouted as he went for a kick, although he did not get a good angle. With me being so close to his body, no matter how much he tried. I wore a smile as I kept climbing over his body, knocking it over and over again. He realised this and was starting to angry. If he could use a simple punch, he could easily get me, but he could not. And I was reaping the benefit.

"Keep going!" Shaun shouted as I did just that. Kept hitting more and more until he reacted in a way I did not expect.

"Counter!" he shouted at the top of his voice, as suddenly an aura went over him. Pure orange as I felt myself get shot back. Taking damage and rolling around.

"Oh no!"

(Sara Pov)

"Oh no, that breaks his whole strategy!" I said, seeing it.

"But... that's not how counter works right."

"Yeah, it does. After receiving damage, you can give out a push with the move. Doing the same damage as the last move. That is not what he's gonna use it for though, he's gonna use it to make sure Grookey can't show that strategy."

"That's not good." Shaun said as I agreed.

(Grant Pov)

"Low Kick!" He shouted quickly as he swept sending me right back. He wasted no time getting over me.

"Double Kick!" He shouted, kicking me with both his hits as I take more damage. My body hurting all over.

"Mega Kick!" he shouted, sending me up as I flew for a second. My body hurting as I took this much needed time to get myself together. That counter is a real pain, but there is not much I can do about it. Best focus on his kicks. I land down onto the ground as he rushed me.

"Razor Leaf!" I shouted, tossing leaf after leaf his way, he only ducked and weaved around them. Until he was right at my face again.

"Mega Kick!" he shouted as I dodged that one, jumping. The next one though I was not so lucky.

"Mega Kick!" he shouted again knocking me straight into the ground. The rubble all around breaking as I see the fighting type over me "This is where it ends."

"Mega Kick!" he shouted one last time as he brought his foot down, and I blocked it. It was totally unintentionally, I was just trying to cover myself up. But my branch, my stick that I love so much. Got jammed right into his foot. Like a very bad splinter.

Hitmonlee reacted in a way i'm sure I would to. He jumped back over and over, gripping his foot. "Eah!" He was clearly in pain and... well this is my chance, no matter how much I want to laugh.

I waste no time getting distance, as I started throwing my moves.

"Razor Leaf!" Over and over again until I pretty much hit him with an unstoppable barrage. I grew a smile at this, seeing the dust come in as I just keep throwing. I keep throwing until I had to eventually give up. Watching the dust came down as I was hoping. Just hoping he was done.

And as I see him, he wasn't standing... he was down. He was down!

"Hitmonlee has been unable to to battle. The winner is Grookey!" He said as I hear cheers from the sideline. I grabbed my branch from his foot, as I walked right back, feeling like such a winner. I could not take off this smile.

"Ehh... he wasn't that tough." I say to them not showing how hard it was "If the other two are like him we can win easily."

"Good work Grant, way to adjust mid battle." Ty said.

"The splinter idea was genius." Shaun added.

"Yeah... that's me, a genius." I said proudly, as I soak in the appreciation.

(Sara Pov)

It was all luck, I knew it, still I could not help myself to take it away from Grant. He was clearly proud, and this momentum will thankfully carry over to me. I walk past him to the battle. "Wish me luck guys!"

"Good luck! Go smash them!" Ty said as I smiled at him. Not only cause of the kindness, but by the fact he instantly zoned out, preparing for his own battle. This makes me think two ways. One he was getting ready and two, he was already confident that I will win.

I walk into the middle and see my opponent, Hitmontop as they came right up.

"Hey, Ho, Hey, Ho." He said coming up to me, dancing and playing around.

"Uh... Hi?"

"Oh, if you wanna beat me, you gotta feel the beat. Feel the beat to keep spinning!" Hitmontop said, still with a smile "Hey, Ho, Hey, Ho."

"Uh... okay?" I replied back a bit confused "Good luck to you to."

And with that, he stopped moving, getting into a stance like Hitmonlee did and I assume Hitmonlee will.

Chatot looked at both of us as he shouted out loud.

"May the battle commence!" He said as the match went underway.

And Hitmontop did the one thing I expected him to do. Getting onto his head...

...He started to spin.

(Outro)

With their first victory out of the way, Sara must face the next challenge. Will she be able to defeat this upbeat fighter, or fail her team?


	8. Stop That Spinning!

(Intro)

With the first victory out of the way, now it is Sara's turn to face her opponent. But will she be able to handle this erratic fighter?

(Sara Pov)

I was staring at him spinning, not really sure what to do at first, however I then remember the plan I had. Attack him from above, and stomp down. If I get right in the middle, my foot won't get hurt and I will be able to hit him off.

I waste no time as I was ready. Leaping into the air and above, seeing his spinning form down below. I stuck one leg out and prepared my attack.

"Double Kick!" I shout at the top of my lungs, coming down with an attack. Before I could even get close though, something happened I didn't expect.

He leaped up at me! Leaping up as he met me before I could go down. We pass each other as I could swear I saw his smiling face among all the spinning.

"Triple Kick!" He yelled as his feet came at me. Hitting me over and over and sending me back. I landed down and quickly got to my feet. That was impressive. He launched himself with his hands, upside down. Not only was it impressive he could even do that, but the fact that it was so precise.

As he landed down onto the ground, he wasted no time. Chasing after me. Like a top.

"Quick Attack!" He yelled as I saw the white streak behind him. I need to run! If he can jump, I need to run!

I quickly turn and run away. Running away and avoiding the chase. This was not the best strategy, but it was the best I had.

(Shaun Pov)

"Her plan is out of the window. She can't attack from above." I said, looking at Ty. He was trying to prepare himself, but he was also watching the battle. "What should she do?"

"She has Ember, but I don't know how effective that will be."

"Why?"

(Sara Pov)

"Ember!" I yelled, quickly jumping around and kicking my ember to him. For a second I thought it was gonna work, however he was spinning at such a fast pace. It literally did nothing but let him catch up. He finally hit the Quick Attack as I get sent all the way back. Landing away and this time not getting up for a while. That hurt insanely!

"With my spins, no projectile like that can hit me! Hey Ho!" He said as I looked at him. So Double Kick won't work and Ember won't work? What can I do then?

"Quick Attack!" He yelled as as it seems he won't give me time to think. Coming at me once again. This time I make the mistake of jumping. In the air I should of seen this coming, cause he launched himself once again. Coming up to me and doing a move once again.

"Triple Kick!" he said as he hit me with a barrage and sent me back. What can I really do to him and... Wait? Got it!

I quickly get up and do something he was not expecting. I ran to him. His spinning form staying still as I ran to him.

"Quick Attack!" He said as he started coming to me. I got ready, and when he got into range, slid down.

"Double Kick!" I yell running and watching. Watching just in time as I kick the spinning body. It hurt my foot, but watching I was able to do it again.

Seeing I was more hurt than he was, he did not finish his attack. Seeing if I was gonna do it again.

Which I did.

"Double Kick!" I say, kicking the spinning form again. Again and again until I had to lay in at least hits in. My foot was hurting, a bit hard to step on, but as he was spinning I could see it worked.

"Double Kick!" I yell once again, coming for a kick as it worked. Stopping him! I kept kicking the same spot, and he was hurt. I waste no time striking him with the other kick! Sending him back.

I move and jump up, ready to attack.

"Ember!" I shout shooting down some flames at him, I was confident it was gonna hit but he reacted faster.

"Detect!" he shouted, as he almost dodged it on instinct. Like he did not even think about. He got back onto his feet, hurt and his side hurting.

"Well, how about that than." I said with a smirk, happy I did something.

"You did great! Hey, Ho." he said smiling "However I can't let you do that again. Let me ask you something, did you think I would use my top speed right out the gate?"

"What?" I replied, not liking what he just said. Once again, he moved onto his head and started spinning. he then used his fourth and most dangerous move.

"Rapid Spin!" He shouted as I watched him go twice his speed. Spinning like crazy as dust was coming up! I step back a bit, backing up however I was stunned. What am I gonna do this? If I kick it, not only will I not be able to locate the spot I attacked for so long, but I would destroy my foot. My Ember won't do anything to him. I was stuck.

Suddenly he came up and I panicked, making some quick distance as I run back. He was chasing me, but much slower. Seems like he can't use Quick Attack while Rapid Spin is on. Meaning I got something at least. As I keep my distance, I keep thinking about how i'm gonna have to do this. I need to figure out a way to attack. What is it though? Too afraid to approach, I keep looking and keep looking. After a while, I came to the conclusion. That if I wanted to do this, I would just have to pray!

Pray that I will hit the spot. I run over and get ready to kick. Hitting hard as I attack. That did not work though, as I then jumped back. Fear moving in me. What was I gonna do?

Above! That's it! I then jump up and into the air. Now that he can't follow I should be able to do this. Coming down I aim for the middle.

"Double Kick!" I shout coming down with a kick, however that didn't hit. Cause he moved! Moving to the side, but only enough. I landed on the ground, my kick hitting nowhere, and right in front of the spinning mess. It came for me, hitting me hard once, but enough.

It sent me flying behind, laying on the ground as my whole front hurt. All it took was a touch.

I manage to get up, but after another hit like that I won't. I need to think of another plan, but what can I do. I can't come at the front, I can't from above. The only thing I can really do is... below?

"Maybe... Maybe that will work!" I say as I form a plan. I run to him again, and I can tell that this will be the deciding moment. I run right close, getting all the momentum as this was the decider!

"Double Kick!" I yell as I slid with my foot out. On the grass, and ready to hit him. He was not ready for this, as he got a boot to the top of his head! Stopping his spinning and tripping him up. Everyone was watching me while I did this, no doubt shocked.

Such a powerful kick, although hurt stopped him spinning. He got it right between the eyes too!

I wasn't finished though, as I spun around, getting onto my hands as I move my foot down. Ready to hit with the follow up kick. This is my fresh foot, so I hold nothing back! Bringing it down and stomping onto his face! I pressed as hard as I can, and it was pretty hard! So much that I launched back from it. Landing down and relaxing.

I relax and look at him, he wasn't moving. In fact looking at his eyes, they were out. He fainted!

"Hitmontop has been unable to battle! Scorbunny is the winner!" Chatot said as I was happy. Couldn't really move though with a limp leg. Luckily my friends were there with me, Ty at my side.

"That was amazing!" Shaun said "You got him good."

"I did... wasn't easy though and-"

I got cut off, as I watch and see him jump up. Jumping up onto his feet and start dancing. He was beat up like me, but he wasn't showing it?

"Hey, Ho, Hey, Ho. That was an amazing fight! You thought outside of the box and fought your way to victory. You deserve this win!"

"Oh uh... thanks. Good fight." I said back as he smiled, walking over and going to his side.

"He is a bit too cheery. Don't really trust spinning top there." Ty said as I smile. Even get a bit of a chuckle.

"He was nice though, and now that we have two wins. We only have one more to go!" I said as I was happy about this. We were going to become an actual team! It was almost too good to be true. However the final challenge was coming. Hitmonchan, with his eyes on Ty.

"Get ready." I said to him, looking at Ty.

"Don't worry. I am." He said, with now a serious face. He handed me over to Grant, and then we got going. Leaving the field as the final battle was on. We all wished him luck of course, but he will need a lot more than that. Hitmonchan is super effective, meaning one hit will be devastating. At least, fighting isn't resistant to normal. So Ty won't be weaker.

They face each other for a while, as Ty spoke.

"Have a good match." He said bringing his tail forward. Holding his tail out.

Hitmonchan very rudely responded by hitting his tail away. Swiping it away as he talked. "Trust me, it won't be." And with that, Hitmonchan raised and got ready to fight. Ty brought his tail back, and seemed to be ready just as well.

This battle literally meant everything, we all felt it. If Ty loses, it will stop us from becoming an official team. If he wins, we will be! Hitmonchan held such an advantage over him, but at the same time Ty knew how to face him. Almost a bit too much.

He knew how to counter, what to expect and how to play. So it was not like he was going in without an advantage. Hopefully he can use that to beat this fighting type. Chatot clearing his throat, he then spoke.

"May the battle Commence!" Chatot said. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Ty was quick on his feet. Retreating backwards and quickly making distance. Hitmonchan was watching, his guard up. Ty got some good distance.

"What's he doing? I thought he said range won't work?" Shaun said as I can tell Grant was as shocked. However I knew what he was doing.

"His gonna make sure he dictates the fight." I said as they look my way. "By backing up, that will cause Hitmonchan to approach him. So in a a way, Ty knows what he is gonna do and can prepare for it."

Ty had his game face on, so he obviously knows the danger of this. He moved and backed up a bit until he was satisfied. Staying on his feet as he swung his tail. Hitmonchan was not approaching so Ty was gonna take this time to attack.

"Swift!" he shouted as starts shot from his tail. Flying across the battlefield. We all watch as it flies towards Hitmonchan's face. he was guarding sure, but it looked like he was ready to take the hit. We all thought he was going to in fact.

However just as it got close, like lightning he moved his hand around. Punching all the stars in a quick flurry. We were all left shocked as he jabbed them so fast, that they broke apart. He was that fast a puncher! I could barely even follow those hits, how is he gonna block those?

Seems like Ty was about to find out quick. Almost as fast as his punches, Hitmonchan ran to across the field. Running so fast, but still getting his guard up. It was amazing, and it was at this point I realised.

Maybe Hitmonchan, is the strongest.

"So fast!" Grant yelled.

"His on you! Block!" Shaun added. I didn't shout, feeling he needs all his concentration right now.

I can see Ty's face turn to quick panic, then concentration as he moved his tail. Ready for the block, he kept it low. On his body, as that was where it will most likely come from.

"I don't get it, why has he got it like a wall in front of him. Isn't that too obvious?" Shaun said looking at me.

As I suddenly came to the realisation "It isn't. It's a bluff. With it blocked there, it will have to come from above. He will move his tail at the last second! Genius, he really does know how to face this."

As Hitmonchan was right above him, towering over as they met eyes. Silence all over, as we watch. Hitmonchan brought a punch down, a hook from above ready to attack. Ty reacted quick, as he brought his tail up. Bringing the pad up to catch the block.

It was so close to take it, but then it stopped... Right in it's track as we were all left stunned.

"What!?" I shout, surprised. He was quick, too quick.

Hitmonchan quickly went around. Ducking under and sliding on his toes. His punch right towards Ty's face under his tail!

We all thought this punch was gonna connect, however Ty was quick as well. Bringing his tail to block him! Ready to adjust and block.

But it was another faint! As he didn't finish the hit and instead swung his other punch! This time coming from the one place Ty was not expecting. Down below.

An Uppercut. Ty was so confident Hitmonchan could not get low enough to throw it. So he was thrown off.

Hitmonchan had his eyes on Ty almost sending a message as he swung. Ty unable to defend it this time.

"Sky Uppercut!" He said loudly, as he swung and hit Ty right in the jaw. Getting hit to get sent all the way up. Flying high as the attack, was devastating.

Ty landed down, and did not look to be getting up.

(Outro)

With a powerful hit and an even more powerful effect. Will Ty be able to win this fight and win it for his team, or will the type advantage be too much for him to take?


	9. Title Match!

(Intro)

With the last battle under way, the biggest challenge is ahead. With the types against him, can Ty pull off a miracle and secure the win.

(Ty Pov)

My whole body hurts, my consciousness going in and out as that was a tough hit. So much, that I really don't want to get up again, I don't want to move. I don't want to do anything. Just lay there, and not deal with the pain.

However, the distance sound... of them cheering for me. Shaun, Sara and Grant, cheering for me to get up. I can't let this be the end of me. It hurt, no doubt about that, but I can keep going.

I just need to push myself right now. Getting up, I use my tail to lift myself up. Looking ahead, I could see Hitmonchan. Raising his fists and ready. At least he was letting me get back up, guess it is his nature as a boxer. As I get up, I slowly raise my tail ahead of me.

"You should of stayed down." Hitmonchan said as I responded.

"Sorry gloves, but i'm here to win, and i'm telling you now," I say to him. "Next hit, will be mine."

We faced each other for a long time, when suddenly he leaped in. With amazing speed he closed the distance, throwing punches. Since I knew to be on guard for everything, I was.

I also kept my distance, every time he stepped in I stepped out. This means he didn't get too close.

I could feel his fists on my tail. It was... well it wasn't as hard. Guess the pad was working, I just need to keep this up.

Everyone was watching as Hitmonchan laid down a barrage and I blocked all the hits. With his offence on me, I could not lay in that punch.

He was in a rhythm and I could not find an actual hole in. Each time I think I do, I pull back seeing that it would only leave me to getting hit again.

I suddenly realised an idea. Something to hit him back. He was in a rhythm, so I could figure out which punch he was gonna throw next.

Which means I know when to move. Blocking with my tail isn't getting me far, I need him to throw an empty punch.

And I got him too!

Thankfully I stepped back extra with this next punch. Bringing my tail back as he not only missed me, but the tail. He left himself right open as I finally go for a counter attack. A hit to his face.

He did have two fists though, and he raised the other one. Blocking it.

It stopped his rhythm, but didn't get through. I didn't waste anytime though as I pressed on the attack. Flicking my tail at him for a rapid barrage. Using my reach, and being smart I didn't let him get a hit.

At the same time, I didn't get one in either. I need him to lower his guard. Which means I was gonna have to risk something.

I brought my tail wide, moving it to the side and giving him room. He took my 'mistake' and came right in, coming in closer.

"Mega Punch!" He yelled, coming with a quick jab. I acted quick though, dodging to the side as he left himself wide open. He attacked with his block.

I brought my tail in, creating a fist and going for the hit. I was gonna have to make this a devastating hit. So time to use my secret move.

"Fire Punch!" I shouted, as I feel my tail heat up. Everyone looked on shock as my tail lit up. Hitting him hard and back.

He felt the hit, and backed up a bit. Getting onto one knee as I smiled. He didn't attack me when I was down, so I will share the respect and let him get up.

(Sara Pov)

"I can't believe it. How long has he been able to do that!" I said to the others, all of us watching him pull out the attack.

"I don't know?"

"Neither do I, but it hit Hitmonchan good!"

Now thinking back to when he asked about my move, and he burned his tail before. It makes sense. Hopefully he can use it to win.

(Ty Pov)

"Stupid move." Hitmonchan said, getting back and raising his guard. "A fire move, from you?"

"Seems like it did a good job." I said back with a good smile. If I can lay more hits like that than I might win.

"It did..." Hitmonchan said as he came in. I acted quick, lifting my tail and taking his hit. It was a powerful hit, but it had more of an effect.

"Ahh!" I shout, jumping back and gripping my tail. I knew it would hurt, but not this much!

"While a normal type using a fire move is unexpected, it is hardly smart. A fire Pokemon has resistant, so they don't have to worry about burning their bodies. You however... do. Unless you get a good control over the flame, that move is useless!"

With that, he sent another punch. Instinctively, I brought my tail and blocked it, this hit hurting as much.

"Ahh!"

"The only thing you have accomplished, is taking away your block!"

And with that, Hitmonchan was on me. I tried to block, but every time I did, my tail stung and it hurt. Meaning that with the distracted pain, more punches got through. A lot more punches. I feel myself get pummelled hard as I was sent back. I tried to keep my distance, but Hitmonchan came in with no fear.

"Sky Uppercut!" He shouted, swinging like before and aiming. I dodge out of the way, but my tail didn't. And he punched right on the scorch mark.

"Ahhh!" I shout, gripping and hugging my tail. This was not gonna work! Not as long as I block with my tail.

I was gonna have to outsmart him, but how?

"Drain Punch!" He yelled as I panicked. I know that move, if he hits me with that, not only will I take a lot of damage, but he will recover!

Can't even block it anymore, I have to dodge. Which is what I did, dodging the hits over and over. He was controlling the pace, he was on the attack. He was winning.

It may not be smart, but it was the only move I had. Just like before, I got some distance and threw my tail.

"Fire Punch!" I shout again, with it getting lit up and hitting him. He felt the hit again, but kept his attack.

This happened for a while, burning my tail and hitting him. He knew that one Drain Punch hit will do more than my Fire Punches.

Thankfully this let me attack him. For a while, but he knew even me hitting him was to his advantage. Cause my tail was getting destroyed.

With the last attempt, he was ready to attack.

"Detect!" He shouted, dodging my hit and sliding in. It was almost flawless, like an after image dodge. He came close.

"Sky Uppercut!" He yelled, Hitting me on the chest and sending me up. Almost as fast as that punch was delivered, he spun around. Spinning and turning to my tail.

"Mega Punch!" He shouted, hitting my tail. All that fire I did, was taking it's toll. I get dragged away by my tail and gripped it.

The pain, was killing me! The stinging, the burning! This was a terrible idea. At least it was keeping me aware and awake. That last punch would of ended me, if not for the stinging. I look at my tail, seeing just how burnt it is. I can't do fire punch with it anymore. Sure it was effective, but clearly more attempts will burn my skin down to the bone.

It was smoking for peeks sake. Looking at Hitmonchan, I got back to my feet.

We were both tired, but he... was more? I hit him a lot, but he was sweating. The fire punches really got to him obviously. Or got to him in another way.

He came to me, much slower going for a hit. He went for a hit and I easily dodged it. His swings being noticeably smaller, and having a delay. I could keep my distance easy as I look on in amazement!

He was burnt! All my fire punches not only burned him, but heat up his body and made him feel exhausted. This let me not only survive his flurry, but see bigger gaps.

In fact he was so slow, I doubt he could jab my swift away.

I quickly jump off my back foot and swing my tail.

"Swift!" I shout, with it coming straight for him. He tried to jab them all again, but he was too exhausted, as some of them came through. I smile seeing him hit.

This might be my chance!

I ran into him, ready to get up close. I can't use my tail though, but that wasn't my only punch. I run to him and get close.

Once he saw I wasn't going for a hit, he went for them instead. Swinging his hit in more and more, as I could dodge all of them. He was going wide though, as I could not get in if I wanted to.

I was gonna need him to go for a hit with his arms together.

Suddenly I remember! I just need for him to use it again. Positioning my tail to the side, with the scorch mark ready to hit.

He saw this, and took my bait once again.

"Sky uppercut!" He yelled, as I really quickly jumped with the hit. I jumped with the hit narrowly dodging it.

As he then swung around.

"Mega Punch!" he shouted, aiming for my tail. He took the bait!

Before he could make contact, move my tail and did the one thing he was certainly not expecting.

I was clenching.

In a degree at least, as I brought my tail and wrapped it around his wrists. Bringing it high as he could not block this!

"What!"

"Fire Punch!" I shout again, springing and jumping right up to his face. With both my punches held out and ready to strike.

My short limbs lit on fire as I knew I had him!

With as much strength as I could muster, I brought my hands in and hit him! Hitting him as he fell back. Knocking him off his feet as I go flying over.

We both hit the ground at the same time, our heads opposite to each other as I breathed heavily. He has to be done, he can't move after that. It was a critical hit!

I close my eyes and pray. My whole body hurting, my tail stinging and my limbs all feeling exhausted. If it's not done now. I don't think I can do this.

There was a long moment of silence, a long moment as I wait for a sign, any sign to tell me if I would win, or lose.

"Hitmonchan has been unable to battle. The winner is Aipom. Which means the victory goes to the challengers!" Chatot said as I open my eyes. I could not see anything but the sky, but I could barely believe it.

Suddenly more footsteps, as I watch my three friends over me with a smile.

"We did it! I would hug you if you weren't so hurt!" Shaun said very happy.

"That was awesome! A real fight!" Grant said as I blushed at this.

"That was reckless, why didn't you tell me. We could of practiced that attack so you don't do that to your tail!" Sara said as looked away a bit.

"Just... just let me have this..."

"Hey!" I heard Hitmonchan say, making me freak out. Out of my eyesight he said. "Good fight."

"Yeah... good fight."

(Sara Pov)

"Come here." I say, lifting Ty to his feet. Hitmonchan could do it by himself, as he walked away to join his two teammates. "We did it, we actually did it."

"It took a while, but you three trained hard. Really hard." Shaun said as Grant smiled.

"All four of us did! And now, we're official!"

"You are..." Chatot said, coming in and close. All four of us looked his way as he smiled. "I will admit, I had my doubts. Although you and your team Scorbunny, no doubt proved yourself. I am proud to announce, that this team. Is official."

"It is!" I cheered as my friends followed with that. All of us wearing a smile and laughing. Well except Ty, who could barely stand right now.

"Now, who is the Team Leader?" Chatot said as we all paused. We really haven't come to a choice about this. Who... is the leader?

"Only one choice really." Ty said smiling at me.

"She's a natural leader." Shaun said smiling at me.

"A bit bossy, but perfect for the job." Grant said smiling at me.

"R-Really? You all want me to do it?" I said, a bit amazed and shocked. "I... I will do my best! I won't let you guys down!"

The amount of happiness I have right now, is hard to describe. I was really happy.

"Now, what is your team name?"

"I got this!" Ty said, blurting out. "Uh... sorry, but I have been thinking about it."

"Really, than what?"

"Team... Journey." He said, smiling and seeing how the reaction was. None of us really understood so he talked more.

"It's Team Journey. Cause that is what we are on and admittedly... I wouldn't want to be on a journey, with anyone but my team." He said, making it sound a bit sappy, but good sappy. "You guys like it?"

"From now, on we are Team Journey!" I shouted happily, jumping and cheering only for my movement to hurt Ty "Oh uh... Sorry. Here Grant, you take him."

I pass him over, and then jump and cheer. "Team Journey! Woo!"

"Good... now, Scorbunny I need you to follow me. The amount of Paperwork I need you to do is astounding."

"A-Astonding... Uh... maybe one of you guys can help."

"Nope, only for the team leader." Chatot said strictly, turning around. He turned around and started hopping away. I look at my team, but they were all smirking at me.

"Responsibility of the leader." Grant said laughing out loud as I frown. I walk ahead and leave following Chatot. My shoulders slumped.

"Hey! We will see you at the Celebration tonight!" Ty shouted. "It's gonna be a party, i'm telling you that."

Hearing this, I smiled. A team, and a party. This might be the best day ever.

(Outro)

Team Journey, an official name and an official team. Now that the battles are out of the way, it will be time to party at the New Moon Celebration!


	10. The New Moon Celebration!

(Intro)

With the battles out of the way, Team Journey finally gets the chance to just relax and enjoy themselves. At the New Moon Celebration!

(Shaun Pov)

"Okay, thank you for that... interesting performance. Please give it up for Loudred and the screamers." Stoutland said with a smile off the stage. The moon above and everyone was having a good time, until Loundred opened his mouth. Now every one was booing.

"Ehh! What do you know, you wouldn't know good music if you learned Sing!" He said, walking off stage as Stoutland quickly calmed down the crowd.

"Please welcome next... the lovely Audino!" And with that, Audino came to the stage and started singing, thankfully good.

"Well that's much better. Felt like I had to cover my ears during it." Grant said as we were all standing together. It's been a good day. Not only did we get to be a team, but we also get to have fun and party!

"Look!" Sara said, jumping around. "Look at this badge! It means we're official! We're official!"

"Yeah it's a good thing." Ty said "How can you hop around though, aren't you guys sore?"

"A bit... but fine." Grant said. "Your guy was super effective, so that's why you're still feeling it. That and-"

"You were so stupid! Look at your tail!" Sara said as it was true. I could see it, burnt and hurt. "As team leader, I need to train you in how to properly use fire! So this... does not happen."

"Yeah... that might be for the best." He joked as we all had a good time. This continued for a little while longer, when suddenly I heard some voices behind me.

"Uh.. excuse me Sobble..." A voice said as I turn around. Seeing a child Poliwag and a child Tympole.

"Uh yes you two?" I said as my friends watch.

"Well, is it true...?" The Poliwag said shyly to me

"Is what true?" I reply. This time Tympole to peep up.

"Is it true that you four are a team now! That you beat the Hitmons!" He said excitedly.

"Uh... yes we are. Team Journey is our name."

"Wow, that is so cool! See, if he can do it so can we! Tympole said as I smiled.

"You must be pretty strong though..." Poliwag spoke. "We have to be strong like you right?"

"Yep, as strong as Sobble!" Ty said coming and smiling "And since he is the strongest water type, that is something else?"

"Wow, you are the strongest!?" Poliwag said

"Even stronger than Dad!?" Tympole added.

"He sure is." Ty said as I wish he wouldn't speak for me. They move away, talking about how strong I must be and coming up with feats I surely cannot do. "There, now you have something to live up to."

"I... i'm not that strong. I didn't do anything. It was you three?" I said, feeling down as they all look at me.

"Well you didn't do anything true." Sara added "But i'm sure you would of won, just like us!"

"Yeah, don't get yourself down." Grant added as I look up at the three of them, they had more faith in me than I did.

"But... I don't think-"

"There he is!" Sara blubbered out changing the subject. Not that I minded though. We all looked the way, and saw Blaziken arriving with his team. Gardevoir and Dragonite behind him, and... a Pokemon i'm not sure of.

"Are you gonna say Hi to him this time or freeze?" Ty said as she quickly did neither. No she ran and hid. Leaving us three alone. "Okay than. She knows she will have to talk to him eventually right?"

"I am not really sure." Grant said as both of them had a good laugh. While me, I walked away. "Hey where are you going?"

"Uh... to be alone for a while? Is that okay?" I asked, seeing if they were okay. They weren't but they were nice enough for me to go.

"Whatever you want Shaun. Just remember, you are strong." Ty said as I turned.

He said I was strong, but I don't feel pretty strong.

(Grant Pov)

Ty and I talk for a while, grabbing some berries from the table and just having a good time. It's kind of sad Shaun didn't want to hang, but at the same time he clearly had problems he needs to sort out. Sara was... being a stalker. Nothing more.

"No way you got rhythm!" Ty said not believing me "You're messing with me."

"I'm telling you now. If I was up there, I would be getting the whole crowd to chant. "En-Core! En-Core!"

"Yeah yeah, and..." He said as he trailed off. I was a bit confused, as he was looking away. I follow his eyes and could not believe what I saw.

It was the lovely Gardevoir! Not only looking our way, but coming our way quick! She was coming to me, knew that pickup line from before was good. I turn to Ty. "Quick, how do I look?"

"Pretty banged up, a bit dirty." He said, which makes sense. Guess I don't really have time to get better. Turning to her I speak.

"Hi Gardevoir! You enjoying the night!" I say as we both face her, her towering over us, but still looking beautifully delicate.

"I have, this might be my favourite night of the year Grookey. The community, the joy. Even Swalot is enjoying himself." She giggled beautifully.

"Hahahahaha!" I yell, wanting her to think i'm caring. I might have come across as a bit weird though, as they both look at me.

"Well... moving on. Aipom." She said facing my friend "Would you like a dance?"

There was a silence afterwards, as we both met eyes. I sent him a gaze that simply said 'If you say yes, I will get rid of you. Forever.'

"Uh..." He said simply as this answer will decide his fate!

"Oh my mistake," She said laughing "Not with me, but with my teammate Panpour." She gestured behind her, as we both look seeing the Panpour. Staring over and kicking her feet nervously. "She really likes you."

"She's on your team!?" I question, finding it hard to believe.

"Seems like it." He said "Well I-" He stopped seeing my gaze once again. Not this time with anger, but begging really. He has the cards in his hand! Please Ty, be a wingman! Be a wingman!

"I'll go dance with her, but can you dance with Grookey here. Seems fair?" He said as I wanted to hug him so bad!

"That is fair." She said simply, as Ty then shrugged and walked over. Walking over as I was left alone with Gardevoir.

She moved down and lowered her hand. "Well, may I have this dance Grookey."

"Y-You may!" I say taking it and going to the dance floor.

This was amazing!

(Sara Pov)

"You won't meet him like that." I heard a voice speak, turning and facing Stoutland facing me. "Go say Hi."

"N-No i'm good." I say back nervously. Peeking behind a bush. "How are you? Stoutland look! A badge! We're official!"

"Well it's about time." He said with a laugh. "With how hard you work, and how hard you care. I'm proud of you Scorbunny."

"Thanks, but we still have a long way to go. Hey... how is it, being a leader?" I question him "They made me leader, and... I have a feeling I can't do it. I dunno, it's just a feeling but... what if I do wrong? Am I fit to lead?"

"Scorbunny, that feeling never goes out." He told me "But don't let that stop you. Even a leader makes mistake, what you can do though... is develop, learn and care. All you can do."

"I... but-"

"Scorbunny. You will be fine, you are a caring Pokemon. You are a strong Pokemon. You will do great." He said as he walked away "Enjoy yourself, cause I know tomorrow, you will work yourself to the bone." And with that, I was left alone, thinking about his words.

(Ty Pov)

"Hey Panpour." I say, walking right up to her as she kicked her feet. Barely meeting my gaze.

"Hi." She said simply as I smiled. She was cute. Well as cute as a Pokemon could get to you. Still, it was weird being the same height as her. In fact you two were very similar. Same height, same... monkey? Maybe that's why you were okay with doing this.

Moving my paw in front and holding it. "Well, let's dance."

She took it with her own paw, as I pulled her close. Not the greatest dancer, so I just went in circles and moving around. Both of us smiling as this was clearly something she wanted. While you, were doing this for Grant.

"So... you are a part of Team Victor?" I question.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But Blaziken saw how strong my moves were and... they let me in. I am still just learning, but it is nice to be with them."

"Would be." I say amazed, she really has to be something else. "Well me... I just became part of an official team too."

"Really!?" Panpour said listening and excited.

"Yeah, Team Journey. We just won the battle that let us become official today. As you can probably tell, I look beat up."

"A bit... but you still look good." Panpour said as she then looked away. "Was that too much, I-"

"It's fine." I said back "To be honest, I never really thought of my looks for a while." I said as she wanted to comment something, but held it back.

"Who did you face?"

"Uh... Hitmonchan. Wasn't easy though."

"Wow! He's super effective and you still beat him." She said as I blushed.

"Barely, did a lot to my body though." I say signalling to my tail."

"It's burnt... here let me help." She said pulling away from me. She moved and came behind right next to my tail.

"Uh... help how?" I questioned a bit unsure. She sent me a cute smile as she focused on my tail.

"Aqua Ring!" She said smoothly, as water came over my tail. I panicked at first, feeling it wet and it kind of stung at first. However that quickly calm down as I felt it get better and better. She was healing it.

"Wow... thank you Panpour. That feels amazing!" I say, seeing my scars go away.

"Thanks, I am good at healing. I am proud of my Aqua Ring." She said as I moved down onto my rear, sitting down on some grass and relaxing. Pokemon all around having a good time, and Audino playing the music. She had a nice voice, all of this was nice.

Suddenly the water dropped to the ground, as I watch Panpour sit next to me. Both of us smiling. Hope this was what she wanted, cause it was nice.

The Audino stopped singing as she bowed. We clapped and I moved my tail over. Seeing it all healed. That water was really amazing. Panpour was smiling at my side, seeing how much I was thankful for it.

"Attention everyone!" A voice says as well look up. Chatot flying down onto the stage. "Eyes up, it is happening! The New Moon event!" He shouted.

I was a bit actually excited about this. As I look up. Shaun, Sara and Grant no doubt looking at the same moon. We all look up, as there was silence in the air.

By my side, I feel something clutch my arm as Panpour got in closer. A smile on her face as she rested her head on my shoulder. Seeing no reason to not let her do it, I keep looking up.

Silence all around as suddenly, there was something with the moon.

Like what everyone was expecting, a shine went over. A quick shine going over the full moon. It lasted a second, was barely visible, and admittedly was not that impressive.

I was a little bit underwhelmed, I was gonna comment by disappointment.

"Yay!" I hear in my ear as Panpour cheered. Followed by literally every other Pokemon! Guess this was a big deal to them. It is their version of a New Year.

And compared to Human New Years, at least there was a shine. Still a bit disappointed. All the Pokemon down below cheered and was happy, while I was still looking to the moon.

Panpour didn't mind, as she was enjoying being near me and cuddling me. I don't know if it is because we are both monkeys, or some other reason. She seems to really have taken a liking to you. Which was very nice.

Guess Anime taught me well. If you want a girl to like you, just run into her. Simple as that.

You keep looking up, ready to take my eyes off and ignore when suddenly, I see something. I see something I didn't see before. It was not long, but it was noticeable.

And it had my interest. I got up, standing as Panpour let go. I look up and see it come down.

"What is it?" She said as she had to question.

"I... think I see something come down. Sorry Panpour but... I gotta see what it is." I say running away. Stopping as I turn "See ya! I had a good time. Thanks for healing my tail!

And with that, I move and chase. Having my interest on it as I almost ran into several Pokemon while looking up. They were not happy about this that much, but your interest was somewhere else.

I keep running and running. Chasing and chasing as I got out of the town. I got out of Witna Town as I keep chasing. It was coming down, floating down slow but it was.

I had no idea how I could see it, maybe because of the reflection of the moon but it was worth noting.

I run and run as it finally hit the ground. Still shining away as I run towards it.

I was getting tired admittedly, but I already came this far and I need to finish. The music and the crowd within Witna Town barely being heard.

I get over and slow my pace. Only being about a yard from it as I still could not figure out what it was. It was shining far too much and was too unseeable.

As I get closer though, that shine went away more and more, and I could finally see what it was. I could finally see, something not many would see.

Right in front of me, in the pale moonlight...

... Was a Lunar Wing.

(Outro)

A Lunar Wing! Dropped from a powerful legendary with a connection to moon. This clearly means something? Maybe something to him, but as Ty is wondering. What can it do?


	11. The Water Type Bully!

(Intro)

With the celebration over and a new myserteous item, Team Journey is set to embark on their first quest. Will they be able to overcome this hurdle.

(Ty Pov)

"It's a feather."

"No, it's more than that Grant." I said to him. We have been talking about this for the last fifteen minutes in our home. Both of us sitting and relaxing. "It's a Lunar Wing. Dropped from Cresselia. The legendary, pretty big deal."

"How do you know, you've never seen one in your life. Could be just a feather from a Honchcrow or a Corviknight. They have big feathers." He said as I frowned.

"Dropping from the moon? Yeah, sure. I just don't know what to do with it?"

"Well, give it to Swalot. Sure he would pay good money for that."

"I don't like that Pokemon. Seems like a cheap skate."

"Yeah he is, but he has good stuff. And money, that he would trade." Grant said as he was set for that idea.

"It's here!" Sara shouted at the top of her lungs, changing our conversation. We both walk over and see her excitedly jumping on the mailbox. Shaun by her side and looking up to the Pelliper. "Our first quest! What do you think it will be. Take down a dangerous Pokemon, hunt down a rare item. What!"

"You won't know until you check it." Grant said as all three of us wait. She jumped down onto the ground and opened it up. Trying to keep herself in check.

"Dear Team, Lately a rough group of Pokemon have been terrorising my community by the Dividing River. Stealing our stuff, disrupting the water, attacking other Pokemon. Loitering! Can you please come to the location listed and sort these troublemakers out!

Sincerely, Magmar."

"Well, seems simple enough, where is Dividing River?"

"It's not to far away." Shaun said "Basically, it goes all the way through Elora region. Cutting it up into two. The west side, and the east side. We are on the east right now."

"Oh... neat"

"How much does it pay!?" Grant said as I feel like I know his priorities pretty well.

"Only a couple silver, but still more than we have. So if we do this, we more than double out profits!" Sara said as she looked around. All of us wore a smile and seemed to be on the same page. Guess we're going to Dividing River.

(Grant Pov)

It was a long, annoying walk, but eventually we got there. We arrived just at the shore as well all look down.

"Wow, the water is so blue!" Ty said, almost amazed.

"Well it makes sense... water comes straight from the ocean." Sara explained.

"Okay, I know we have something to do. Can we go for a swim first though?" Ty said as I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, a relaxing swim." I say as I scoot over to his side.

"No, we have a job to do. We can't just slack off, and as team leader. I am ordering you two to work." She said as we frowned.

I then lean over and whisper to Ty. "She's just mad cause she can't swim. Fire type and all."

"I can swim!" She spoke up "I... you know, water Pokemon down there, and what if something comes along and pulls me under. Then what?"

"Smart, thinking of the worst case scenario. Real smart." Ty said as I watch her glare at him.

"Hey uh... guys?" Shaun said as I look his way, seeing a Magmar coming our way. He was tall, but he looked pretty old as well. His face dragging down.

"About time you youngsters got here!" He said walking over, having a lean as we listen "These troublemakers have been up to no good for too long. I expect you to get rid of them in a jiffy."

"Sure... sir?"

"Are you talking back to me!" Magmar said, getting up to him and looking down. "i'll have you know, in my heyday I would have no trouble treating a back chatter like you right. Teaching you respect! Now where was I... oh yes, these troublemakers. Get rid of them." And with that, he was off. Shaking his head and muttering something to himself.

"Well, that was weird?" I said with a laugh. "Do you think if we talk to him, that he would even remember us."

"Grant, that's rude." Sara said as now I was getting the glare.

"Oh man..." Ty said "It's an old Pokemon."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Cause that means the group of 'Troublemakers' is probably just a bunch of kids having fun. Annoying him probably, but just having fun."

It made sense, and we all got a bit sad. A bit sad, seeing that we were going to not only have a terrible first quest, but if he is right we are failing.

We rested and relaxed for a while, until we heard a voice.

"Give it back! That's mine! Please!" A voice said as we all sprung into action. Running over down the river and through the trees. We kept running more and more until we saw the sight. The sight of a small Skitty, pretty young. Surrounded by several Squirtles. All of them wearing sunglasses, and one holding a stone. Six in total

"Aww... does the little bird want the stone?"

"Tough luck mate! We're taking it!"

"It's ours now!"

"Get lost you wallop!"

All the turtles started to laugh as the Skitty ran away. I act quick, running over and blocking her getting in her way.

"Hey! You okay..." I said, as my friends join. The Skitty was almost crying, which was really sad.

"They... They took it!" She said with tears as we avoid them.

"Took what? The stone?"

"My stone! Wahh!" She said as I guess it was best to just let her get it out of your system. Bad idea though, cause Sara came in and talked.

"Hey, relax. We are a team." She said with the most friendliest smile.

"... You are?"

"Yep, Team Journey!" She said with a smile. "Here to help!"

"Guess those are the troublemakers. Seems like a bunch of bullies." Ty said looking over.

"They do..." Shaun said as I notice something in him. Is he... scared of them?

"Well good. Won't feel bad sending a swift their way." He said as Sara kept talking to the sad normal type Pokemon.

"What is that stone they have?"

"It's my Moon Stone." She said as I was confused.

"A Moon Stone evolves a Skitty." Ty spoke up seeing our faces. "So that's why you want it back?

"I... got it from a very good friend. Before she left. She made me promise to use it when I am strong. But..."

"That's not yet." Sara said as she stood up. "Run along Skitty. We will get that stone. I promise!"

"They have been harassing everyone here! Please stop them!"

"We will, now move. We can find you later." Sara said with a friendly smile

Skitty listened and moved back, as we got all into a line. Walking over like a real team. Of course Sara and Ty were serious, while I was more playful. Having fun with it, as I am pretty sure I can even take all six. I am a grass type. I got this! Shaun though, was a bit worried. His steps behind ours. I wonder what's going on.

"Hey!" Sara said, the Squirtles noticing us and getting into line. Standing tall as well all talked. "We are Team Journey. We are here to get you out of here. You guys have been causing too much trouble."

"Ehh, who said that?"

"Was it that Magmar, oh he's just an old coot."

"Don't listen to him mate!"

"He's talking stuff."

"Really, cause you stole that Moon Stone from Skitty!" I said leaning forward.

"Eh, she doesn't deserve it."

"She's weak."

"It's our now."

"Get stuffed you Grasso!" They said as I took a step back. They talk funny, and they act funny.

"Hey, listen here you Cockney Clots." Ty said giving them a nickname back. "Clearly you guy haven't had a good life, hence your stupid accent. But we are an official team... we can not only take you six, but we will."

There was a pause as well feel it will work well. Until they all busted out into a laugh.

"Look at his bloody tail!"

"It's stupid!"

"Guess he has to make up for it for those pathetic arms he got, don't he?"

"Oi, get a real tail mate!"

Ty was left confused. Not because he did not have an answer back, but he was just so shocked by their confusion.

"That's it. Let's just beat them." Sara said ready.

"Oh look, the flamer is ready to fight."

"You are weak to water mate!"

"Imagine that mate, weak to water. Pretty weak."

"Weak as a Catapie i'd say."

"Good one Squirtle."

"Oh thanks Squirtle you are a bloody legend!"

They all got into a bigger laugh as it was clear we all had the rest.

"Ember!" Sara yelled kicking a ball over there, burning one of their faces. This got them panicked, but did get them ready to fight as well. We had to win, no doubt about that.

"It's seven against four mates. You ain't gonna win!" One of the Squirtles said, as we then paused. Seven?

Suddenly, like he was waiting for it all time. A giant creature jumped out of the water. Bigger than us. Looking at it, it made sense who it was. Wartortle. Wearing flashier glasses.

"Leader?" Ty said.

"Got to be." Sara said as they both got ready. So did I, but I got distracted feeling something at my side. Shaun, hiding behind me?

"Come on, we will wreck all four of you," He said, playfully messing around and come closer. Now with their leader there, they all got ready. This was gonna be a bigger brawl now. I was gonna have to take Wartortle no doubt. Having the type advantage.

"Oi... Oi is that Sobble!?" The leader said getting out of his fighting posture. We all looked his way as Wartortle than joked. "Ha! No way it is! Hahaha! You sorry excuse for a water type!"

"Good one boss!" They said as they all laughed. Shaun was so affected by this so we did not find it funny.

"You know him Shaun?" I questioned wanting to know.

"Know him, I grew up with him!" Wartortle said. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Every day, spotting him. Beating the food out of him and leaving him laying. He cried, he complained, he ran. He tried to escape all the time, but could never. It was the greatest month of my life." He said as I didn't need to know what my other friends were thinking. We were all thinking the same.

This punk is gonna pay.

"Hey get this boss. He's on a team." One of the Squirtles said as Wartortle laughed loudly

"Sobble on a team? Are you really?!" He said still laughing. "Look Sobble, gonna say this cause I know you. Get out of a team, you're too weak! You're too much of a coward! You're just gonna drag your team down. You suck!"

"You suck!" I Shout back.

"Yeah, he's stronger than you I bet!" Sara added as well were all ready to defend him. However Shaun, was shaking and he was scared.

"Run away Sobble." Wartortle said with a massive smirk. "Promise I won't chase you this time. Now run!"

Shaun almost on command listened. Turning and running away as we watch him leave.

"Shaun!" Ty yelled running into the trees. "You're gonna pay for that you jerk!" He said as he ran. Sara and I given a chase of course.

(Sara Pov)

"Shaun... are you okay?" I said, finally spotting him. He was looking into a small puddle. Looking at his reflection in the dark.

"I'm weak." He replied as Ty and Grant stood by my side. "I was weak then, and i'm weak now. All the times he attacked me, I didn't even try to attack back. I ran from him, every time. What am I doing? I shouldn't be on this team."

"That's not true." I yelled. "You are just as strong as the rest of us."

"I was too afraid to fight the Hitmons! I was too scared to fight Serviper, and now I am too scared to fight Wartortle. If I can't fight, than what good am I!?" He said raising his voice. We were all taken back. Thinking about this for a while as we unsure how to respond. Until... Grant started to laugh? Shaun looked over his shoulder to his friend.

"Too weak? Too scared. No... that's Skitty." He said. "She was too scared to stand up, cause she didn't have the power. You do though! When you were getting bullied by that Pokemon, I bet you wish someone could stand up for you. Well now you can be that Pokemon. You can take him down!"

"No I can't..." Shaun said back looking down. This time Ty speaking in.

"You saved me," Ty said crossing his arms with a smirk. "When I was poisoned, you ran through the forest blindly as you grabbed a berry to save me. Doesn't seem like a coward to me."

"But... I am?"

"Says who!?" I speak up, moving forward and closer to him. "Wartortle. He needs six other squirtles to not only laugh at his stupid jokes, but so he doesn't get beat up himself. He's weak, he's scared. You Shaun, you're on Team Journey. Which means you can stand up for yourself."

"Can I? Against him?" He said thinking as I know what to do now. Turning around I walk between Grant and Ty.

"We are gonna fight them, hopefully win. Please, come when you are ready." I said as I walk back. I can't see his face, but I imagine it is shocked.

"You're gonna fight him."

"You can too, just need to show him you are brave!" Grant said as I could hear his footsteps at the side.

"Shaun, you are so much stronger than you think." Ty added as he then joined me. We know that we can't force Shaun to do this. If he wants to face his old bully, he was going to have to do it himself. I don't really know if we can win this, but what I do know. Is that it would be easier to face them with Shaun. I hope, that he can come into help us. Not for our sake, but for his.

(Shaun Pov)

They... will fight. Those three words going over and over in my brain. Against Wartortle. When he was a Squirtle he attacked me all the time, he was unstoppable. Now he only has gotten stronger! Uh oh.

(Outro)

With the fight coming up, with Shaun have the courage and the will to face his previous bully, and perhaps even beat him!


	12. Shaun's Needed Courage!

(Intro)

With their first problem ahead of them. how will the resilient Team Journey face their threat, and will Shaun have the strength to stand up against his bully.

(Ty Pov)

"Swift!"

"Ember!"

"Razor Leaf!" Well all fired our attacks, right at the unsuspected group of Squirtles. They had the numbers advantage on us, so we had to get the surprise attack in. All our attacks hit, and they was a large dust cloud due to the hit. We all stood ready, knowing that just because it hit doesn't mean we won.

And that belief came true.

"Water gun!" Multiple Pokemon said as we see several streams of water coming towards us. Panic over came as we all went to dodge it. I personally kept my distance from the other two, knowing that if we bump into each other that there could be trouble. I was ahead of the other two, keeping my eye on Sara.

If she gets hit, she will really get hurt. I needed to draw the attention to me.

"Bubblebeam!" A voice said as I quickly pay attention to myself. The Wartortle was facing me, a powerful attack of bubbles came my way. The moon stone wrapped around his tail

Normally I wouldn't think bubbles are strong, but in this case they are. I moved my tail in front and took the hit. Pushing me back as I can feel the hit. How strong are these bubbles. I could see his stupid smug face, seeing the effect. Thankfully.

"Branch Poke!" Grant said, coming in and wacking the Pokemon. He stopped the beam as he quickly dodged it. Ducking under.

"You losers are gonna have to try harder. Squirtles! Bashing formation!

They all stopped their guns and retreated into their turtles. It was a funny name, but I knew what was co(Intro)

With their first problem ahead of them. how will the resilient Team Journey face their threat, and will Shaun have the strength to stand up against his bully.

(Ty Pov)

"Swift!"

"Ember!"

"Razor Leaf!" Well all fired our attacks, right at the unsuspected group of Squirtles. They had the numbers advantage on us, so we had to get the surprise attack in. All our attacks hit, and they was a large dust cloud due to the hit. We all stood ready, knowing that just because it hit doesn't mean we won.

And that belief came true.

"Water gun!" Multiple Pokemon said as we see several streams of water coming towards us. Panic over came as we all went to dodge it. I personally kept my distance from the other two, knowing that if we bump into each other that there could be trouble. I was ahead of the other two, keeping my eye on Sara.

If she gets hit, she will really get hurt. I needed to draw the attention to me.

"Bubblebeam!" A voice said as I quickly pay attention to myself. The Wartortle was facing me, a powerful attack of bubbles came my way. The moon stone wrapped around his tail

Normally I wouldn't think bubbles are strong, but in this case they are. I moved my tail in front and took the hit. Pushing me back as I can feel the hit. How strong are these bubbles. I could see his stupid smug face, seeing the effect. Thankfully.

"Branch Poke!" Grant said, coming in and wacking the Pokemon. He stopped the beam as he quickly dodged it. Ducking under.

"You losers are gonna have to try harder. Squirtles! Bashing formation!

They all stopped their guns and retreated into their turtles. It was a funny name, but I knew what was coming.

"Guys watch out!"

"Skull Bash!" They all said, as they came like a weapon. Sara did her best to leap over, Grant was the who climbed a tree to avoid, and I would of tried the same. If not for Wartortle, gripping my tail and making sure I couldn't escape. He held me just in time for one of the Squirtle's shell coming for me. I felt the hit, and it sent me back to the tree that Grant was hiding in. That was a hit, and it hurt like crazy. The shells keep moving around like spinning tops.

"Ty your tail!" A voice said as I look up to see Sara jumping up, and Grant waiting. I get what they are saying and raise my tail, letting them hoist me up. Just off the ground, we all wait in the tree.

"Boys! Time to Fire!" Wartortle said as his Squirtles all came, forming a line and getting out.

"Bubblebeam!"

"Water gun!"

So much came towards us three. Even if we tried, we could not escape. We all get hit by something, and get sent out of the tree. Launched far behind and skidding across the ground.

"Man... who knew water would hurt so much?" I question, trying to lighten the mood and the fact we were kind of getting beaten.

"It doesn't hurt me that much..." Grant said as I stared at him. Simple as that, just gave him a glare.

"Ouch." Sara said standing with us. "Don't think I can take another one."

"Go for the leader?" I offered. "I mean, he's the one giving the orders."

"Rush him, I like that." Grant added.

"You guys can do that, i'll try to give you support from the tree." Sara added, of course wanting to keep her distance. We all nodded and then got to work. Me and Grant rushing the group as Sara jumped back up the tree.

"Looks like they want another round!" Wartortle said cockily. "Boys, get them."

"Skull Bash!" They all scream as we had a wave of Squirtle shells coming for us. We dodged with little effort, as it was not that hard.. They only came one way, or so we thought. The Squirtles behind us quickly spun around and was coming back.

"Ember!" Sara shouted from the tree. I didn't see the flame hit so I assume it was behind. She must of done some to those turtles. Must of blocked their paths with her heat.

A couple more Squirtles came though, and I could not block everyone. Getting hit back as I get stopped. Thankfully Grant was still in attack, and there was no more shells coming for him.

He got his move ready. loading up his branch as he went for a swing.

"Branch Poke!" He shouted, as well all knew it was gonna be more than a poke. As he went for the hit, bringing it forward and aiming to contact right on his face.

Wartortle ducked the hit. A big smirk on his face as the leaping Grant was wide open. Their eyes made contact and we all knew what was coming.

"Mega Punch!" He shouted as loud as he can, probably wanting Grant to go deaf too. He swung his fist up, going for the hit. He clenched ready for it.

"Water Gun." A voice rang. For a second I thought it was one of the Squirtles aiming at me. However it shot right past my head, right towards Wartortle! He was loading up an attack, so he had no time to take it. It sent him back, sliding across the ground as it hit him good!

Everyone in the battlefield including me turned around and I was happy for who I see.

Shaun! Ready to fight! Well no, he was still scared and shaken, but at least he was here.

"You darn little punk!" He said, the water villain not happy. "What, now you finally decide to grow a backbone?"

"I-I'm not afraid of you." Shaun said, facing him. "I'm part of a team now, a team that means... I'm stronger than you!"

"That's it Shaun! Tell him!" Grant said backing up and getting some distance.

"I'd say the favours are in ours." Sara said from the tree smirking.

"Now with Shaun here, there is no way we can lose!" I add, all of us looking to the Wartortle. he was under stress, however than got his calm back.

"Here that boys! We got a little courage in Sobble for once. Thinks he can come in and save the day. Hilarious!" He stated laughing, and of course his cronies started laughing too. He turned around, facing the river behind him. With a smirk, he looked directly at Sobble.

"Come on, if you think you really got what it takes to beat me. Meet me in the water, we can play... just like the good old days." And with that, the boss jumped in. A splash of water coming in as he was under.

"He's got the stone!" Sara added as I realised he does.

"Hey Boss, what about us!" One of the Squirtles questioned, however I ignored them, facing my team.

"What's the plan?" I asked as we all formed a circle. Looking to our leader for some kind of idea.

Sara got it as she smiled. "Us three will stay up here and face the Squirtles, Shaun you got to go after him."

"Can he do it? I mean without he is-" Grant trailed off, as we saw Shaun. For the first time since I met him.

He had a determined look on his face. "I might be scared, b-but I can do this!" We all smiled him, as me and Grant opened the way.

"Good luck." I say as he starts running in. Wasting no time as he ran pass all the Squirtles and dived in. Another splash as we three look at the now directionless cronies.

"Swift!"

"Ember!"

"Razor Leaf!"

(Shaun Pov)

As I dive into the water, the bully was waiting for me.

"Bubblebeam!" he shouted as I saw it coming for me. Thankfully dodged the bubbles in the water as I sunk down to his level.

"So you are actually gonna face me. Really?" He said wit a smirk.

"I'm not gonna face you, i'm gonna beat you!" I say, trying to hide my fear. However he could see it already.

"You're scared! Hahaha! And you really think you can beat me Sobble. Come on, you better just run."

"I am scared," I say to him. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight!" And with that, I swam to him. Coming close as he loaded a hit.

"Mega Punch!" He shouted as I dodged, swimming up and moving my tail"

"Bind!" I shout, hitting him with my tail and wrapping it around his neck. Did not get very far though, as he still had his fist. Punching my tail as I feel every single hit. I had no choice to pull back, as I could only get him a bit.

"Skull Bash!" he shouted, going into his shell and spinning. He came straight for me so I could dodge. He seemed to time it right though, as he came out of his shell right above me. Smiling down he did another move.

"Bubblebeam! He shouted, shooting me and sending me into the bottom of the river. I feel the unrelenting attack of the bubbles. I had to slip out, so I use all my strengths to fight against the bubbles for a bit, and dodge out of the way. The bubble stream stops, and he was just floating above, menacingly.

"Water Gun!" I shouted, shooting my water right at him. He welcomed it, as it hit him with a direct hit. He was prepared for it though, and it did nothing. It just let him smirk even more, as I got worried.

"Hehe, that's it." He said as I was starting to get worried. I can't use Bind, I Can't use Water Gun. What else can I do?"

"Now you're figuring it out. You're a loser! You always will be. You can surround yourself with all the Pokemon you want. Those three up there, i'll admit not that bad. Still, if they keep hanging out with you. All you are gonna do is drag them down. You loser!" He said, holding nothing back.

I... he's right. I can't do this! I can't do anything! I wasn't strong enough to face him then, and I am not strong enough to face him now! I'm scared and... weak. Maybe, I should just leave. The other three, my team. My friends, they are all so strong. They were able to face their opponents and even win. They were trained fighting Pokemon, while me... I can't even beat the Pokemon I hate the most. All I am doing is holding them back, if I didn't show up, they would probably win and... wait.

They didn't win easily, they all used their brains. Had tactics, fought smart. Maybe... if I do that there is a chance.

I get my game face back on, and look over the situation. What can I do to really get a good hit in, what can I use?

Wait... I got it!

Wasting no time, I moved right up. Close to him as he pulled back his fist. "Again?"

"Mega Punch!" He shouted, thinking I would go for his body. I didn't though, as I stop and swim around. Grabbing his tail with my tail. I unpack it and quickly grab the Moon Stone. Swimming back and facing him.

"Hey Punk! That's mine!" he shouted as for the first time... I had a good comeback.

"Yeah! Well take it then!" I shout as I toss it, and then get ready.

"Water Gun!" I shout, shooting a torrent behind the stone sending it forward. It flew towards him as I knew this was going to hurt. Wartortle didn't fully understand what was coming his way. So he didn't think to block the stone that was coming directly for his temple.

When it hit the bully, he took recoil, almost flipping him over the water as he sunk to the bottom. I pause, of course looking down and being amazed. His eyes... were out of it, and that means...

"I won?"

(Sara Pov)

"Consider them taken care of, they shouldn't be bothering you again." I said to the old Magmar, him dropping the payment and both of us wearing a smile.

"Thank you missy, it's good that I can count on a fellow fire type. Rather than all these rapscallions." He said as he was looking directly to Grant and Ty.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ty questioned as I can tell Grant was thinking the same.

"No point in explaining it, you wouldn't get it anyway. Being a normal type and all."

"Yep, we know exactly what it means." Grant said as they both nod.

"I will send you another quest again, if they're is more trouble down at the river. Thanks again Scorbunny." He said, turning and walking away. We wave at him, and by we... of course I mean only me.

Finally, it was the exchange we all wanted. Sobble and Skitty. The normal Pokemon coming up to us.

"Uh... is... did you get it back?"

"We didn't. But Shaun did." I say, letting Shaun walk up. The stone in his hands, and passing it down to the smaller Pokemon.

"Hear, sorry if it's got a rough spot or two..." He said sorry, passing it over. "Still should be good."

"Thank you!" She said, the Skitty going up to Sobble and nuzzling him. He looked at all three of us, and was speechless. "You saved it!"

"It's... the duty of Team Journey. I would do it... no matter who we are facing."

"And that's something we all believe." Ty said smiling too.

"Team Journey..." She replied thinking as she then grew a smile. Grabbing the stone with her own tail. "My new favourite team!" She said as this was something even I blushed in. That was good to know. She ran off, as were left by ourselves. A quiet moment, reflecting. Until three of us had the same idea.

"You saved the day Shaun!"

"You stood up to him!"

"You're amazing!" We say as we all hugged around him. The water Pokemon panicking and freaking out at first, but then calmed down.

"I... didn't think I had it in me..."

"But you did have it in you." I say pulling away like the other two. "You not only stood up to your bully, but was the one win!"

"You guys had to deal with more Pokemon than me... so you guys really won this."

"Not really." Ty said with a chuckle. "Those shell for brains were aimless without their leader. Easy pickings. You saved the day. You won, so take the credit."

"T-That's not me. We all won." he said as we all nod. A good idea.

"He's right... we all won." I say as there was a good feeling all around.

"Say Shaun... where is Wartortle right now..."

"Um... at the bottom of the river..." he said a bit shyly. "Knocked out..."

And with that, Ty and Grant found a good laugh.

(Outro)

With a brave heart, Sobble has earned his spot among the team. Supported by his friends, which heights will he sore too!


	13. Incineroar's Fiery Training!

(Intro)

Grant. Although very strong in his own right, will come up against something that will hopefully change him for the better, and let him know what team really means.

(Sara Pov)

"You can do it Bidoof, just stay here and get ready!" I said to the tiny brown Pokemon, trying to get that nervous feeling away for him.

"T-This was a mistake! I can't do this." he replied shaking. "I know, we can just leave. I-I will still pay your team, ok-"

"Nope not happening." Ty said at his other side. "I know it can be scary, when you leave your comfort zone. Still you just got stand your ground and-"

He trailed off, as he saw Bidoof drop onto his stomach and cover his eyes. Still shaking.

"Shaun, Grant can you two help?" I question as Shaun helped, but Grant didn't.

"Just tell him it will be easy and quick." He said casually as I glared at him.

Easy would not be the word I used. When we got a quest request for helping Bidoof go through training, we were confused? Until we arrived and saw what he wanted to do.

'Incineroar's Fiery Training.' A boot camp run by the Pokemon. I've heard about it, and i've seen Pokemon who come out of it. All of them crying. So, instead of backing out we helped him. Joining as well so all five of us in the boot camp. We all know that this will not be easy, but will be needed to help Bidoof get through this, and maybe we can get stronger ourselves.

Grant seemed to be not worried though. A bit weird. I know he is a carefree Pokemon but still...

Suddenly, we hear loud steps. We turn to the house we were in front, waiting in line. No one else but us showed up. Shaun got Bidoof up just in time.

As the door flew open, hitting the wall and breaking it. The door slightly off the hinges as he walked out. Towering over us as the Heel cat was a bit scary. We all kept our eyes straight, as he walked back and forth. Noting some of us. I could see that he stopped at Bidoof and at Grant. Bidoof, because he was shaking, and Grant because he was... not standing up straight.

"So... you little wimps think you have what it takes, to face Incineroar's Fiery Training! You lot don't even come up to Incineroar's knee. Yet you think Incineroar will just magically ,make you as amazing as Incineroar!" He shouted, very, very loudly.

"Well you thought right! Incineroar is that amazing! He will make you all the best you can be. From Wimps to Blimps! Have you seen those things, they are giant! Wooo!" He shouted as we can all tell, he is not the smartest.

"You!" He jumped towards me! "You are a fire type, but you're not The fire type! Tell me your about yourself."

"Uh... my name is Sara and-"

"A nickname! Nicknames are for cowards! You're Scorbunny. Own it, it's you..." He said a bit randomly emotional. Until he shouted again. "Next!"

"Sobble!" Shaun said quickly. Incineroar looking down at him.

"Oh! So you think just because you are a water type, you are better than me? Nobody is better than Incineroar! Get that through your wet brain!"

"Sorry."

"Darn straight you are, next!" He said to Bidoof. We all thought he was gonna tear into Bidoof. Thankfully, he just walked past. Getting Bidoof a much needed sigh of relief. "Who are you!"

"Aipom Sir!"

"Why are you here!"

"To get stronger sir!"

"Will you back chat, complain or try to start up a friendly conversation with Incineroar."

"No on all three sir!"

We all thought Ty was doing so well. However Incineroar didn't. As he brought his hands to Ty's head, and hit him with a powerful Knee. Sending him back further then we would all expect. Ty laying down, almost unconscious.

"No one likes a suck up! Next!"

He walked to Grant, who was standing casually.

"And who... are you?"

"Grant." He said with a smile. "Hey why do you talk about yourself in the third person? Seems kind of weird doesn't it?"

That's it. Grant is a dead man. Incineroar's eye started twitching and we all know he did something wrong. Grant seemed to as well, as Incineroar grabbed him, locked him up against his stomach and.

"Megadrive Suplex!" he said, giving him a powerful suplex, driving him into the ground.

"You all are pathetic! Go for a run, now!"

"But... you knocked out both Aipom and Grookey."

"Now!"

(Shaun Pov)

"Oh man, that... sucked." Ty said, all of us catching our breath after that long run. We slowed down for Bidoof, but still the amount we ran. We were all tired. Both Grant and and Ty were hurt, and hopefully no one else.

"I am gonna just lay here, for a while." Bidoof said, dropping down.

"Get up!" Incineroar yelled, causing all of us to jump up. He stood there, with his arms crossed and an angry look. "That took too long! Apologies!"

"Sorry!" I said quickly as he then came up to me. Lifting his foot back.

"Don't apologise you wimp!" He said, as he then kicked me. It hurt, more than any other move I have ever taken. As I skidded back, Sara was near me, ready to help me up. "Make it up to me, by going to those trees over there, and attacking it till you are out of PP. Go!

"Actually, after that run I think I am going to take a break." Grant said, moving down and resting. He barely got the chance, as Incineroar grabbed him, and threw him against the tree.

"Now!"

(Ty Pov)

"Swift!" I shout, firing my stars at the tree.

"Swift!" I shout, firing my stars at the tree, again. It's been like this none stop, and we were all out. I didn't show my Fire Punch, for obvious reasons. All of us were using our moves, even Bidoof with his tackles. All of us except... Grant. We questioned him why and he said 'I will just tell him I used all my moves'

At least he was laying down comfy, while the rest of us slaved. Finally Incineroar checked back on us, and his eyes instantly fell onto Grant.

"What are you doing!?"

"Resting, I already used all my PP. So yeah..." He said waving his hand around. I know for a fact, that this is a stupid move. Which got shown even more as he grabbed Grant.

"Powerful Piledriver!" He shouted, making up another move and throwing Grant into the ground. What is he planning."

"You call you wimps Pokemon, there is not even a dent in the tree! Use moves like this!"

"Darkness Lariat!" He said, spinning and moving towards the tree. One by one, he knocked them down causing them to fall down and collapse onto the tree. Say what you want, but the Pokemon is strong.

"There!" He said spinning, "Now go and carry them to my home! Now!" And with that, he walked away, and we have to talk to Bidoof, convincing him not to quit.

(Sara Pov)

It took all our efforts, and with teamwork we were able to get four out of the five trees to the house. Tired and breathing, I was seriously thinking about Shaun shooting a water gun at me, just so I can get something back. At least Bidoof is still in this. He's the worst out of all of us, but he is still doing it.

"Good!" He shouted, coming out of his door, pretty much tossing the door aside this time. "Do you feel the burn, do you feel the sweat!"

"I feel like I am going to die..."

"That's what winners feel like!" Incineroar said in Ty's face. "Good now-"

He trailed off, seeing Grant back up, hurt but not tired.

"Hey."

"What!" Incineroar said, grinding his teeth with an angered look. "Is that your tree, down there, at the start."

"Yeah, it looked hard, I don't really feel like doing it. That okay with you?"

"Explosion Elbow Drop!" He shouted, jumping up and bringing his elbow out. I could not bare myself to look. Except when he started to talk.

"Now, run all of this again! You will be doing running, attacking and carrying for three days. That is Incineroar's training! Pick up your friend and go!" We all listened, and did just that. Carrying him and leaving.

(Grant Pov)

"Man hate that guy, he just kept attacking didn't he?" I said, sitting in the 'bunks' he got for us. Really it was just a bunch of Potato sacks outside of his home. In the cold while he rested inside. He made us do the same things for the entire day. No break given. If we weren't running, we were attacking a tree. If we weren't attacking the tree, we were carrying the log, and if we weren't doing that, we were running.

"Grant, you're an idiot." Ty said back to me, both of us on our own sacks. "Like seriously, be quiet! Then you won't get attacked.

"I don't get it, why even bother. You knew what was happening?" Sara questioned. I didn't expect any of them to understand.

"Bidoof." I say to the Pokemon, he was having the most trouble. "See what I did out there, I didn't do it his way. I did it my way. Take that, if you want to learn."

"Uh... Grant. That just sounds like you are trying to turn your laziness into a message."

"What! No i'm not. Look guys, you will see. Tomorrow, he will give up and I will win against his own will. You have to outsmart your enemies Bidoof. It might hurt a bit, but you need to do it."

"Grant..." Sara said frowning.

"Always look for a shortcut, even when there is not one shown."

"Okay Grant, that was a bad message. Bidoof don't listen to him okay." Ty said as I frowned at him.

"Just you watch, he's gonna relent up, and while you guys are doing his torture, I will be fine." I said. They probably said something after that, but I didn't listen. Instead I rolled onto my side and went to sleep. I imagine the others will follow suit. They have a big day ahead of them. Not me though.

(Shaun Pov)

"Wake up!" Incineroar said, getting us all to pay attention, we jerk away. Except of Grant who was still laying. Incineroar walked right up, leaned down and yelled. "Wake up!"

"Eh, fine. Just be quiet okay." He said as I feared for him, as I was expecting Incineroar to attack him. He didn't though, as he turned around.

"Now, let's mix things up. You will start with the log carry! Than the tree attack, and then the running. All day!"

"It's the same, but in different orders. Real creative." Grant said with a smirk. I was sure he was going to get attack as well, but he was fine?

"Now carry the logs!" He shouted to the rest of us, as we got moving.

"Actually, I think I am gonna sit this one out Incineroar. You are cool with that aren't you?"

He locked his eyes on Grant and...

"Fine."

"What!?" Ty shouted, a bit taken a back. We all were.

"Go!" He shouted to us, as Grant smirked from behind.

I was shocked.

(Sara Pov)

"I gotta use my PP for something else today, so I won't do it. That's good with you right?"

"Fine. Others, get to work!"

I was shocked.

(Ty Pov)

"I'm feeling a bit stiff in my legs. Not gonna run okay?"

"Fine. Get moving you wimps!"

I was shocked.

(Grant Pov)

This was amazing, no doubt about that! My plan worked. The sun was going down and I haven't done a single thing all day. I haven't even been attacked. While all the others were laying on the ground, puffed out. Out of PP, and out of energy.

"Well fun day. You guys had fun, I had fun." I say to them, feeling like the winner. They did not say anything, but I stood there proudly. They tried making sounds, but were too tired.

Suddenly, the wall broke down. Incineroar this time not using a door. He stood in front of us all and crossed his arms.

"Good. Work."

"Well thanks, wasn't easy." I say to him. kind of making a quick joke. However his eyes then shifted to me. The others watching as the giant fire cat walked right up.

"Except for you."

"Except for me? If I had to say, I did the best out of all of us? I outsmarted and avoided work. Stuck in there through all your attacks and got you to look over me. I was the smartest."

"You, are a weakling." He said as I was left stunned. "Incineroar knows your type Grookey, Lazy. Always trying to find a shortcut, a quick way, an easier option. Sure, you will face what you must, only if it means you can rest later. You are lazy."

"Uh... wouldn't call myself that. I've trained before." I said back to him. "And you can't fault me for thinking about it and being tactical."

"You are not tactical, your lazy. I've known you for two days, and I know your entire life. You get lucky, you take the easy way out, you avoid whatever may be hard. Incineroar gave you all day to prove him wrong, and yet you didn't. You rested, cause it was easier."

"It was easier." I say back, a bit hurt. "If I can do it the easy way or the hard way, why would I choose the hard way. Why would anyone?"

"Cause the hard way! Is the right way!" He said back. "If you saw a pile of Rare Candies, you would take them without a second thought."

At this, I had to chuckle a bit about this. "Um... hehe, yeah of course. Wouldn't everyone?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave! You are not wanted here, you are weak and useless. Incineroar will not train someone who wants to take the easy way. Leave, or Incineroar will make you leave."

I was a bit taken aback, and I look to my friends watching this, for any help. However they could not give any, which shocked me. More than it really should of.

"Fine, I don't wanna waste my time anyway! Tell me guys when you are done with this crazy wrestler!" I shout, a bit angry. I outsmarted him, and now he is angry about it. It's a bit pathetic really. Regardless, I walk away.

Never having to deal with him again.

(Outro)

A true colour, being shown to Grant. How will he face this? Will he learn his lesson, or will he still consider the easy way, to be the best way?


	14. Grant's Special Training!

(Intro)

Grant has left the training, after a heated argument with the loud Incineroar, what will Grant do now. After all, it still has a day before his friends finish.

(Grant pov)

As I woke up, I honestly didn't feel so good. Our home was too far away, so I simple just slept on a branch. It was comfy and it was nice. Much better than what Incineroar would make us sleep on.

This is a choice I don't regret. Incineroar, what a bully. He thinks he's so right when clearly he's not. If you can be smart, and use your brain for the situation, you should. You don't have to tackle every task head first. I know that, clearly he doesn't.

I move down the branch and walk along, looking for a branch with some berries on it. I was gonna wait for my friend, after all they only have one day left on this stupid quest.

I know they're running path, so I was gonna wait there, maybe convince them to do the smart thing and quit.

First I was going to get food though, moving over I found a branch with some Oran berries. Incineroar would probably want him to jump and try to swipe them down, but I, can and will simply climb.

Making my way up the branch, climbing up I grabbed the berries. Eating all that I could. I was no doubt having a better breakfast than the others.

As I ate the berry in the tree, I suddenly hear a loud boing sound. It made me freak out first, until I looked down to the ground.

There was a Spoink. Bouncing on it's tail, looking up to the branch.

"Oh uh... Hi Spoink." I said acting casually. I didn't know this Pokemon, but I did know it's name.

"Hey Grookey!" he replied back before springing into the air. Reaching his sort limbs to the berries, only to narrowly miss and fall down. He bounced again and tried again, only to fall short once again.

"Hey, if you want," I start to say to him. "I can knock a couple of berries down. You know, so you don't have to try."

"Nah, it's fine." The Spoink said as he bounced once again. Leaving me so confused and dazed. What is the point of this? Why would he not just let me help?

He kept trying, and I kept offering to help him. He keeps rejecting me and I am so confused.

After a while, he managed to bounce high enough to actually grab the berry! Bringing the Oran down to the ground and nibbling on it. He did it, but it took much more effort than it would be if I acted.

I just had to ask.

"Hey, why wouldn't you just accept my help?" I said down to him as he stopped pigging out for a second.

"Cause I didn't need it. I just needed to try harder." He said with a smile. "Plus, it would taste so much better knowing the work I did to get it."

And with that, he bounced away as I was left even more confused. Why?

(Sara Pov)

As I was leading the pack in the run, I got to admit, I was seeing progress. On the first day, it was the worse thing in the world and we all wanted to collapse halfway on the road. Now, we were going at a good pace. We were of course tired but not to the point on the first day. Even Bidoof was keeping up with us. He has improved the most I would say, so I was darn proud of him.

"Oh hey guys," A voice said as we all stop, looking up at the tree the voice came from, it was Grant. Laying down on a branch with a smile. "Still going through it huh?"

"Yep, last day," Ty replied with a smile. "Still making our way through. What about you? Having fun with freedom?"

"Not being forced to push myself, yeah I feel pretty good." He said as I couldn't disagree more. Pushing yourself is how someone improves.

"Let's go guys, Incineroar will know if we stop, and I really don't want to get attacked by him."

"It's not very nice," Ty added with a laugh, "Huh Grant?"

"That's why I got out of it." He said with a loud laugh, really loving it. "Hey, if you guys want, you can join me. I mean, just duck out, who cares?"

"Incineroar would care." Bidoof said as I smiled at him.

"We can do this, we need to push ourselves." I said to the others, but Grant was quick to put in his opinion.

"Says who. Go at your own pace, use your brain. Be smart, like me." He said, laying down onto the branch. I could just tell he was expecting all of us to see his way.

I've known him for the longest out of the team, he's sadly always been this way. There was a reason I didn't speak up last night, cause it was sort of true. He was always willing to take the easy way, to skip over parts. Sure, he can put his back into it when he tries.

"Come on Bidoof," Shaun said to the normal type. "Let's go."

"R-Right." Bidoof said as they led the way. Ty and I giving each other a look, basically questioning what will be done with Grant.

"I mean... you're team leader." Ty said as he then ran to the others. Leaving me along with Grant.

I gave out a loud sigh before telling him. "Grant, listen. I love you, and the way you are. However, you are wrong here."

"Wrong?" He said looking at me.

"It's not bad to take shortcuts, to make things easier of course not. You are smart, and you've always been able to see paths and things I haven't. At the same time, it is not bad to do things the right way. Doing your training right, and doing your path right. I hope you can see the difference."

I really could of said more, but I had to go. Running and joining the others, I didn't hear a response from Grant. I'm sure that was a bit harsh, but she seems to have really struck a cord with him. I just hope he does the right thing

(Grant Pov)

I can't believe I am doing this. I can't believe for a second I was doing this. It was late at night, the others were asleep and I snuck my way in. Getting right to Incineroar's home.

I did some thinking about this, some heavy thinking. Maybe, I was wrong. Just maybe?

As I banged the branch on the door, I could hear rusting inside. It was long, but it was happening. When the door finally opened, Incineroar was staring down right at me.

"What?" He barked, obviously not happy about this.

"I... look I'm up for it. Train me or, whatever?" I say, not really having more care for this. I thought he would jump at this, however he didn't.

As the door shut closed.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no!? Let me in!" I shout, banging the door over and over again. Saying I was wrong was hard, but getting rejected was even worse. "I'm just gonna keep knocking okay!" I shout, showing that I was not gonna stop or give up.

After a long sigh from the over side of the door, Incineroar opened up. I wasted no time running inside, on the other side of the door as I face him.

"Ha! Now you got to train me! Otherwise i'm not leaving."

"Why would Incineroar train you. You are stupid, rude and a slacker."

"Yep, slacker and proud of it." I said to him. "If I see a way to do it easier I will but... a friend convinced me that maybe... putting all my effort into it isn't, that bad." I said finding the words so hard.

However it would seem Incineroar didn't care.

"Won't train you."

"Hey what's this?" I questioned as I spotted something. Grabbing a picture as for the first time, Incineroar broke.

"H-Hey! That's mine! I mean, that's Incineroar's! Give it!"

"Woah! What is this picture!?" I questioned turning and looking at him. On a desk I was close to his face. It was a picture of Incineroar, with a roaring crowd around him, inside of ring carrying a Pokemon and holding a belt. "This is so cool."

Incineroar didn't like me, but it was clear he did like talking about himself.

"That's Incineroar! In his prime. He was the greatest battler in the whole region. Being able to take down the strongest of Pokemons! Incineroar defeated fighting Pokemon, even though Incineroar had a type disadvantage, Incineroar still bet them!"

"Wow, but you're dark," I said to him. "How?"

"Through hard work. They might be strong against Incineroar's type, but they were not strong against Incineroar himself."

"Wow, you were even champion. Um... who's this?" I said, pointing to the Pokemon he was carrying.

"That's Primarina. My love." He said dropping the third person. "She was the one I was fighting for. She took care of me when I was hurt, and I... loved her. She's... not with me anymore."

"I-Im sorry." I say of course feeling bad.

"Funny thing is, she was kind of like you. When I faced everything head on, she used her brain. Always thinking a smarter way around. She was perfect, she was mine."

"Uh... let's get off topic." I quickly say. "How did you... you know, get here? You seem to be on top."

"I was... Or Incineroar was, uh screw it. Dropping that." He said as he sounded more normal when he isn't talking in third person. "It was my last title defence. I was facing a dragon type, Garchomp. I was stronger than him, I was better than him when... he pulled out some kind of trick. I'm not sure what it was, but I knew it was something unfair. I lost and... never recovered."

"Oh," I say getting it together. That's why he hates tricks and tips. Cause he lost everything to that. I could not help but feel bad.

"That defeat sent my life into a tailspin. Both professionally and personally. I could not get over the obsession with the fact that I failed. I even lost Primarina, leaving me."

"Oh she's not dead? That's... Sorry." I quickly say to him. There was a moment of silence, until I jump down heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Running, and then attacking a tree and then pushing the log. All night. I have to make it up." I said to him as I get going. With a determination to do well and do right.

The job was long, thankfully the cold night helped me. He watched as I returned, and starting attacking the tree. The second I ran out, I pushed the log. Of course, with it being only be since the others are all sleeping it was hard.

But I was determined. However, he was on me faster. Grabbing the log and tossing it aside.

"If you really have the resolve, then we can do the real training." He said as I was left confused. Catching my breath.

"What's that?"

"Sparing!" He shouted, stomping his foot down. "Holding nothing back, all night!"

"I'm sure I will lose. I'm sure it will be painful as anything, but let's do it!"

And with that, I knew it was gonna be a long night.

(Shaun Pov)

As I woke up, It was to the sound of a loud bang. It made me jump, and got the others to wake up. I was the first one to move, while the others were quick behind me.

What I saw, was something else. Grant, laying in a giant crater. Destroyed and beaten, with Incineroar above him.

"Grant!" I shout, running over to him. I slid down the crater as I looked over his body.

"Aw man, please tell me you are okay. Please tell me!" I said even splashing some water into his face.

"You jerk!" Sara shouted seeing the sight.

"Swift!" Ty yelled as well, throwing his stars. Incineroar saw them coming, and took the hit. It was not like they were gonna really hurt him. As I look to Incineroar, Sara and Ty got ready to fight. Neither clearly happy. Bidoof got up as well, coming close.

"Relax, he wanted this."

"What?" I questioned to the cat.

"He fought all night. No matter how many times Incineroar beat him down, he got back up." He said. I don't know about the others, but I was stunned. Was that true, did he really. "Seems like Incineroar was wrong about him. He isn't what I thought. All he needed was a good kick of motivation."

"What are you talking about?" Ty questioned.

"Enough about him!" Incineroar yelled making us all jump. "You all have passed the test, and Incineroar is proud to say you have passed. Let me tell you one by one!"

"Uh...-"

"Sobble!" He said to me, making me jump. "Despite your weak and cowardly persona, you have hidden strength within you. Make sure to use it!"

"T-Thank you?" I said as Bidoof came near me.

"That was, encouraging. Down right heart felt?"

"Bidoof!" He said to the Pokemon next to me. "You were the weakest, and still are. Still, you faced adversity and pushed. You wanted to improve, and Incineroar will look forward to your future!"

Hearing this, he could not help but tear up.

"T-Thank you!" He said crying up a storm.

"Aipom!" He shouted to my friend. "One thing I have noticed, is you got the heart of a warrior! One that will never back down. You remind Incineroar of Incineroar!"

"Oh well... Aipom," he said jokingly using third person. "Is glad he passed."

"Don't mock Incineroar!" He shouted back grabbing Aipom. "Black Hole Brain Buster!" Despite the name, it was just a brain buster. A devastating one that laid him out, but just a brain buster. Now we got two friends down.

"Scorbunny!" He said to the fellow fire type. Getting quieter for this one as he smiled. "You are a good leader, one that can push their team. Incineroar have no doubt in his mind, you will go places."

"T-Thank you Incineroar!" She said touched.

Incineroar then moved over to Grant, getting down on one knee. "And you, I know you won't stay like this. You will slow your pace, relax and use that brain of yours. Still you have shown what you can do, and I am proud of you. You are the best parts of Primarina and Incineroar, and I am so excited, to see how you will become."

(Outro)

With the team passing the test, and a new level of strength reached, what will be the next goal and quest for our heroes?


	15. Fire Friends!

(Intro)

During a new mission, one our familiar heroes come face to face with a familiar friend. However this friend might have dire motives that could endanger!

(Ty Pov)

"Come on man, just hug me closer." I say to Grant, carrying him. I had my tailed wrapped around him.

"S-S-So cold." Grant replied as he did just that. Shaun was ahead of me carrying the branch of our fallen friend, while Sara was above leading the pack.

This is terrible, in fact it was the worse. It started out simple, make our way to reach a Snowflake Flower. A fetch quest, but it was easy. If only we knew it would be on the edge of Frostbite Mountain. When I heard that name, I of course laughed.

Well I wasn't laughing at all. It was so cold, and I hated every second of it. Still could be worse, we were at least together. Sara did a good job making her way through. Lucky fire type. It didn't even faze her, the cold.

For us three though, it was worse. Shaun had trouble, but he was cold blooded and could make it. Me and my fellow warm blooded friend using each other's body heat. As it seems, Grant had it worse off. Being a Grass type. Hence is why i'm carrying him.

"We can make it buddy! Not that far, stay with me!"

"I don't know if I can Ty. You will have to go on without me. Don't worry, the snow will cover me quick. So you don't have to see my... frozen face."

"Oh stop being so dramatic you two and..." Sara trailed off as she stopped, when suddenly she sprinted forward. "There it is! The Snowflake Flower!"

She was right, and she picked it off. We all looked at it as it was very pretty.

"I-I-I demand a T-Tip for this job." Grant said as I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least we can get out of this stupid place." I said to them, "Let's g-

"Fire Pledge!" A voice yelled as we all of course got alert. Jumping right back as a fire bomb landed down right near us, only for it to explode up into a column. A large column as it was an attack. I would fire back, but I did not really know where it came from, as well as Grant on my back.

"Let me go! I want to go to the fire!" He said shifting on my back. "Let me go!"

"Grant, that thing will burn you, and it goes out in a couple seconds!" I shout as it did just that, leaving only water in it's wake. "See."

"Aww..."

"Ember!" Sara said, firing it up and kicking it up to where it came from. You did not spot it, but it would seem she did it. A figured jumped over the flame, landing down right in front of us. Sara has passed the flower to Shaun, as she got ready to fight.

Only for a second though, as she suddenly started thinking. Started looking, and recognised.

"Fennekin?" Sara said, leaving her fighting stance.

"Scorbunny." The other said as they also left the fighting stance. Both of them got up and I got to see who this Pokemon was. It was not a Fennekin, but instead a Braixen. Still it seems that Sara knew her. How? Not really sure.

"No way!" She shouted. "It's been forever!"

"It has!" The enemy replied, before running in for a hug. The two met in the middle, with smiles on their faces and happiness in their laughs. Braixen spun her around a couple times, being much bigger before dropping her onto the ground.

"I can't believe it! Look at you, you evolved!"

"It was ages ago!" Braixen replied. "Surprise you haven't?"

"You know, i've been busy. Oh wait! I have to show my team to you! Come here!" She said grabbing her hand and leading the way. Braixen getting pulled.

While this has happened, Shaun got close to me. As the two fire Pokemon were ahead we waited.

"This is my team, Team Journey. I am the team leader. This is Shaun, Ty, and the one on Ty's back is Grant. You remember Grant right!"

"No." She said bluntly, to which Grant just gave a thumbs up.

"We were here grabbing this flower for a quest? What are you doing here?" Sara said so excited.

"Oh me? I was just roasting some of the Pokemon here. They are all ice so they go down so easily. I actually thought you were one of them. Good XP too." She said with a laugh. I heard what she said and paused.

"Wait, Why?"

"Why, cause I can. They are weaker than me, and it's fun." She said as with that, I disliked her. Frowning my brow as she crossed her arms over her stick.

"Pretty easy to pick on a Pokemon that you are strong against. Let's see how you do against me."

"Really, you think you can beat me. You must be pretty stupid." She said smugly, which got me to dislike her even more.

"Haha, good one guys." Sara said getting in between with a fake laugh. "We are actually done here, you should come back with us Braixen. You can stay at our home for a while."

"Yeah, I just might." She said with her eyes to me. When suddenly she smiled "Actually, I know a shortcut down the mountain. Let me lead and we can get down there in no time."

"Really!" Sara said happily. "Okay, we will go!"

"Wait a sec," I say to her. "We can just get down normally."

"Grant is freezing, so it would be best for us to take the quickest way down. It's a shortcut after all."

"Yeah Ty," Braixen said casually. "It's a shortcut.

There was a long pause, until I replied. "It better be."

(Shaun Pov)

"At least she is meeting up with her friend again?" I say trying to convince Ty. "She's happy."

"Something about that Pokemon I don't trust, I don't know what though. What I do know is I don't like her." He said. Currently, the fire types are leading the way while the rest of us in the back. Well Ty carrying Grant, and I staying back with him.

"She does seem a bit... rude." I say with the quietest voice I could muster.

"Hey Grant, Apparently you two knew each other, what was she like?" Ty questioned as I wanted to know this answer pretty well too.

"S-She D-Didn't really talk to me. M-Mostly only Sara." he said between breaths. I was worried, but so was Ty.

"Hey, where is this short cut?!"

"Right up here, calm down normie!" She said as I could see the pure anger in Ty's voice.

"Whatever Furry face!" He shouted back, before muttering under his breath, "I'll come up with a better one."

We all got together and Braixen turned to talk to Sara, not us.

"Okay, so this cave right here has a long shortcut. From there it's an easy path not to get lost, okay."

"Yeah fine," Ty said walking in. "Let's get down quick, and you two, try to heat up Grant."

"Sure!" Sara said as she was then stopped by her friend.

"Sorry, but can't. In case there are ice Pokemon in there, we need to have our PP stored and ready."

"But... isn't Grant more important."

"Hm... what was that Shaun was it? Sure, we can keep your friend from freezing, only to run out of moves when real threats come, then we can freeze up here. Is that what you want Shaun, is that what you want?"

I of course felt really bad, as I apologised. "Sorry, it was stupid!"

"At least you are right about that." She said harshly turning into the cave. "Let's just go. Make sure not to get lost."

So we made our way in. Much like how we were before, with the fire types in front and the three of us in the back. Sara doesn't seem to care that much. She was simply catching up with her friend. Nothing to get mad about, at least in my case.

For Ty though, he did not like this Pokemon. "She shouldn't of done that. That was pretty rude of her."

"S-She was just convincing me." I said to my friend. "It was a bad idea anyway."

"With two fire types, I say we have flames to spare. That's what I'm not talking about though. The way she talked to you, I hated it." He said as I looked forward to the Pokemon.

"I... didn't like it either."

"I don't like her." Ty said bluntly.

"Y-You said that already?"

"Well, that's how much I don't like her." He said with a smile, which did get a good giggle out of me.

"D-D-D-Ditto..." Grant managed to murmur out. We all had a good laugh about this, until Sara came back. Leaving Braixen to lead as she walked with us.

"What's so funny guys?" She said with a smile as we looked among ourselves.

"Uh... nothing, just a funny joke."

"Yeah a joke, Like what do you get when you cross an annoying witch and an annoying fox?"

"What?" Sara said as Ty snickered.

"I don't really know, but she is no doubt annoying." He said as Sara did not laugh, and I had to hold back mine.

"Got her." Grant added from his back as they laughed.

"Not very nice!" Sara yelled, "She's trying to help us and-"

She got cut off from a loud boom. A very loud boom that got us aware.

"What was that?"

"No!" Braixen said as we all made our way to her. "I thought he would be sleeping!"

"Who's he?" I questioned as we joined her. Suddenly there was another loud boom, when finally a Pokemon dropped down. dropping down as he towered over all of us. His fur being pure white and icicles coming from his mouth. He did not look happy.

"What are you doing," The Beartic said. "In my cave!"

"Run!"

"What?" Ty said to Braixen. "I thought you said you would handle the ice Pokemon."

"Not this one, now run!" She said running. This got us all to run after her. Fear in our eyes as he chased us. He was a slow Pokemon admittedly, but for Ty who was carrying Grant. He was even slower.

"Ember!" Sara yelled, kicking a flame to the Pokemon. Beartic took the hit, but It did not hurt him. Honestly, all it did was annoy him. Something that worried us all.

"You are all gonna pay!"

"Back to my original plan, run!"

(Sara Pov)

As we ran through the cave, I was the first one to see it. A small hole, far too small for Beartic to escape. Since I could hop the most, I did just that. Hopping up and making my way out of the hole through the ceiling. Turning I reach down.

"Up here guys!"

"Right!" Shaun said, moving over and looking up.

"Water Gun!" He shouted, shooting the bottom and propelling himself up. He reached up to me and I pulled him up.

"Hey, get ready to catch me!"

"Wait," Ty said beside my old friend. "Take Grant with you."

"What, why should I?"

"Cause you can, just do it!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"You are just the worst you know th-"

"Icicle Crash!" A voice shouted, as Beartic jumped right to them. Getting them to separate.

"You two, stop arguing and just get up here!"

"I-I don't think I can jump that high!" Braixen said worried

"Sara, do something!" Ty shouted as well as I saw the Beartic chase them around. They made sure to stick around the area, but it was far to dangerous. "You stupid fox, at least try something!"

"I am you Normie, I bet I can do a lot more than you can!"

"Oh right!" Ty said as he suddenly got an idea. I could see his face as he took a step forward.

"Don't you dear try Fire Punch!" I shout down to him as he frowned.

"We got to do something!" He shouted back.

"Sara?" Shaun said beside me as I could tell the situation has gotten to everyone. Well everyone but Grant, who has frozen to the point where he is just a frozen husk. I think about this, think about it hard. Everyone is relying on me, and I need to come up with something. Until finally I get the plan.

"Ty, Give Grant to Braixen! Then with your tail launch her up here. Then Braixen, you will use your psychic powers to lift him up."

"Got it!" Ty said as he moved and got to Sara. The Beartic still chasing them.

"Once I catch you two, you are done!"

"Then you won't catch us!" Ty said back opening his tail, Braixen obviously was a bit against it, but did what she had to. Carrying him on her back with the stick holding him. They moved around for a while, dodging the Pokemon until Ty got into position.

Braixen wasted no chances, as she ran over and put her foot down onto the tail. With power from both, she got lifted up.

Grabbed as she was pulled up with the hole. On the mountain side as it was cold. I wasted no time and grabbed Grant, creating a flame that hopefully should bring him back to normal.

(Ty Pov)

Now with not carrying Grant, it was much easier to move. With a smile I dodge around as I looked Braixen above.

"Okay, hurry up and grab me!" I shout her way, ducking under a swing from the more powerful Pokemon. I kept dodging as I looked up again. "Hey, what are you waiting for Braixen, just do it!"

Once again I got no reaction, and I was forced to dodge once again. The Beartic getting much faster though. Dodging a heavy charge from him.

"Seriously! What are you do-" I trailed off, when I noticed the devious and devilish smile on her face. One that gave me no confidence. She isn't going to help me, not at all.

"Icicle Crash!" He shouted as I looked back to his charging form. He was coming and since Braixen won't help. I did what I had to. I ran away. I ran and sprinted away, cursing this fox.

(Sara Pov)

"Braixen, what are you doing!" I asked her as she stood up. She was wearing a very big frowning face.

"H-He didn't accept my help. Instead he ran down the cave. Saying he can handle this by himself." She said as I was lost.

"I... we got to keep moving. Get Grant to the ground, I'm sure he is fine."

"But Sara!"

"We have got the flower, and I have faith in my friend. Let's go.."

(Outro)

What a fiendish ploy by the fox! Now with Ty separated, What will this fox do now, and can Sara see through her friends deception.


	16. Sara's Sudden Choice!

(Intro)

With the secret betrayal by Braixen, Ty has been separated from the group. Will they get down this Frostbite Mountain, and will Sara see the truth.

(Sara Pov)

As I lead the way down the mountain, needless to say I was worried about my friend. Ty was strong, but he was in a worst situation against that Beartic. She had to trust that Ty made a wise call though, cause Grant needs to get down. Braixen was carrying him on her back. I don't understand why Ty disliked her so much, sure she was a bit... rude but she's a good Pokemon.

"S-Sara?" Shaun said from the side of me, getting me too look his way. He was having trouble walking through the snow, but he still did. "I... don't want to be like this, but... I think that Braixen might have... left him there."

"What!" I said to him, not believing it. "She's my friend Shaun."

"I know!" He replied, seeing that I was hurt. "But... they didn't really get along with each other an-"

"Trust me, Braixen wouldn't do that. Right Braixen!"

"Of course not!" She said with a laugh and a smile. One that I trusted. We all walk through the snow, now getting no conversation. The tension was as dense as the air, and it was not something I liked.

"Okay here!" Braixen said pointing forward. "We just need to hop across this chasm. The rocks there is a straight path, but make sure you don't fall."

"Right." I said worried, this could be bad. "Just make sure no one falls okay!"

(Shaun Pov)

As we made our way across the gaps, it was scary. I could not even see the bottom if we dropped. It was nothing but fog down the problem. Hence is why we were being careful. Sara led the way, with Braixen behind me and me behind her.

As we made our way across, we were being careful. Every time Braixen jumped, I jumped to the one she was just on. It was a good progress, one that we would not fall on. Sara made it across first, giving out a hand just in case. Braixen jumped across, barely making it. She handed Grant to her Sara as I went for the jump. I barely made it too, but something else happened.

Braixen, smirked back to me, and stuck out her stick. Pushing me back, and making me fall. I barely had any time to realise what was happening, until I was falling into the abyss.

"(Sara Pov)

"Okay, Grant is okay and... hey where is Shaun?"

"He didn't make it! He fell!" Braixen said, sounding worried. Not as worried as I was though, as I move over and look down. Gazing down until finally I spotted him.

"No! He's fine!"

"What?"

"He's sticking to the wall, Braixen get your stick!"

"S-Sure." She said handing me her stick. I grabbed it and lowered it right down to Shaun. He was scared, but he seemed relieved when he saw me. He wasted no time grabbing the stick, and I lifted him out. Helping him get to the safe mountain side as I smiled. "Phew, that was a close one huh Shaun. Shaun?"

He didn't reply, instead just glared to Braixen. He got up on all fours as he went over to her.

"Y-You tried to make me fall!"

"What?" Braixen said, as she was just as confused as I am. "I'm glad you're fine."

"No you are not! You tried to make me fall with your stick. You did! And i'm guessing you also left Ty to fend for himself against that Beartic!"

"Shaun!" I said running in. "Listen she didn't do either of those things. Maybe you just saw something different?"

"I know what I saw Sara!" He said with confidence. "Listen, I know she is your friend Sara, but she is a bad Pokemon."

"I-I-I..." Braixen said as I saw the hurt look on her face. Shaun was my friend, but that was uncalled for.

I took Braixen's side. "Shaun, you are being ungrateful. If it wasn't for her stick you would be still hugging the side."

'If it wasn't for Braixen I wouldn't be there at all-"

"Enough!" I cut him off, walking over to Grant and picking him up. Carrying him this time. "You are being rude, mean and stubborn. This is not what Team Journey is about. Calm yourself and join us, Grant is our priority, don't forget that."

With that, I left. Rounding a corner and continuing the journey.

(Shaun Pov)

Why can't she see it. I was willing to give Braixen the benefit of the doubt with Ty, but I know what I saw. She tried to get rid of me. I wore an angry look as I passed her, planning to join Sara. That wasn't what happened though, as I felt my body freeze. Like a tight aura has grabbed me. I get lifted from the ground, and right to the smirking face of Braixen. She was using her psychic powers on me. She lifted me up right to her face as she talked.

"You know, you should of fell down there. Good thing Scorbunny believed me more than you."

"Her name is Sara!" I shout back, trying to fight my way out. Which was useless.

"Seriously, I don't know why she would want to be on a team with three weaklings, but I don't really care. I'll be taking this." She then reached for me, as I could do nothing as I watch her take the flower. She wore a smile as she then pushed me back with her psychic powers. Right over the hole.

I dangle over the abyss as I see her smirking face.

"By the way, for the record. I totally did leave that stupid Normie back there. Have a nice fall."

And with that, Braixen let me go, and I fell into the abyss.

(Sara Pov)

"Hey...where is Shaun?" I say, noticing it was only one Pokemon who joined me.

"He was pretty angry, said he was gonna look for the normie. We have the flower so we can get down, for his sake." Braixen said gesturing to Grant. I was of course worried by my friend, but I trusted his judgement.

As we made our way down the mountain, it was nice. It was just bonding between us fire girls, as Grant was too frozen to even listen. Hopefully my body heat is helping him. As we made our way down, basically at the bottom I questioned.

"So, what do you do?"

"Not really anything right now? Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to join my team!" I said to her, she paused for a second. As she then laughed right at me. Only for a second as she then pauses.

"Oh wait you are serious?"

"I know Ty and Shaun don't like that much, but once they see the real you they will. Plus, it will be like all times. Trust me, it will be so much fun!"

Braixen paused, looking forward for a bit, as she then came to her choice. "Fine, i'll join your team."

"Grea-"

"Only on one condition. We have start fresh."

"S-Start fresh?"

"Look, you are a smart girl. Surely you can see the other three, they are only holding you back." Braixen said to her friend. "You have potential and frankly you are just carrying the other ones."

"T-That's not true."

"It is! You are just far too modest. Just imagining, you and me on a team together, the strongest team there is!"

"I..."

"You know you want to." Braixen said to me as I looked down, thinking about it. "Ditch these losers."

"I, really don't want to!" I say to her a little bit angry, however then calm for a smile. "I promise, if you just bond with them a little bit, you will see just how nice they are."

"I don't care too." She replied simply as I was a bit confused. As she then smirked, something I noticed.

"Braixen?"

"Hm..."

"What were you smiling about?" I had to question.

"Oh, nothing of importance. let's go down."

"No, tell me." I said not moving around.

"Trust me, you wouldn't find it very funny. let's just go down and finish the mission." She said as she walked, with a smile.

I stood there for a little while, thinking about it all. Everything she said, everything my friends said. Her opinion, and her actions.

"Scorbunny, what's up?" She questioned as that got me to look at her.

"My name is Sara." I said to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, your stupid nicknames."

"They aren't stupid!" I shout back defending this as she just rolled her eyes.

"Just get called by your name, it is stupid. Just like those weak friends of yours." She said, seeing how aggressive I was being and following suit.

Suddenly, my whole expression changed, and I looked t her in a different fashion. "Did... Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Leave Ty to fend for the Beartic by himself, trip Shaun down the chasm! Pick one?"

Braixen then did and said something I surely was not expecting. She grew a smirk as she turned around.

"I did both."

"W-What?"

"Can you blame me. The way they were talking to me, I think it was pretty deserved."

"What they said was true? Wait then they are-"

"Still up there. One at the bottom, and one probably in a ice bear's stomach!" She laughed as I could not believe it. I could not believe the mistake I just made. "Just forget about them, Like I said they aren't worth it."

I didn't reply to her, as I moved down and got onto my knee, dropping Grant down.

"I'll make this right." I said to him as I then got up, facing Braixen.

"You are a witch." I said bluntly as she rolled her eyes.

"Pff, like the first time I have ever hear th-"

"Double Kick!" I yelled cutting her off, going for a kick from above and below. She manage to block both, and then hit me back with the stick.

"Wait, you are actually gonna fight me?" Braixen said with a cocky look. "You and I know you won't win."

"You hurt my friends! I don't care!" I shout her way jumping into the air.

"Ember!" I said creating a ball and kicking it straight at her, she smiled as she blocked it smiled.

"Fine, let's fight fire with fire." she said back with a giant smirk. Firing her heat back.

"Fire Pledge!" She shouted, driving it right into me. It hurt, but it was not enough to stop me. I rush her again!

"Double Kick!" I shouted as I went for two more kicks, only for them to get blocked.

"Double Kick!" I shouted once again, going for two more kicks, getting her to block.

"Double Kick!" I shout once again, willing to do as much as I have to. she was starting to get annoyed as she back up.

"Confusion!" She shouted as feel a migraine in my brain, stopping my attack.

"Fire Pledge!" She shouted as this one got a critical. I got hit by the initial burst, and the follow up column. I landed down in the snow, hurt and burning. Something I was not use to.

"Confusion!" She shouted, pointing her stick at me and giving me a more powerful migraine.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have even tried." She said to me. "Now your 'friends' is gonna pay for your stupidity."

"No!" I shout, barely getting that word out as she smirked.

"This is on you... Scorbunny." She said, making sure to use that name. She walked over to Grant, and lifted up his laying body. With a giant smirk, she spun and tossed him high into the air!

She took one last smile at me, before getting her gaze back on Grant.

"Fire Pledge!" She shouted, as she knew that would finish Grant. She tossed it right to his flying body and I could do nothing as it flew right to him.

He was going to get hit, and I could do nothing about it. Someone who could though... was Ty.

The last second, he tackled Grant out of the way, both of them landing in the snow as Braixen looked right at him.

"You!"

"Now Sara!"

With the migraine off, I waste no time running up to my now former friend. Running up to her.

"Double Kick!" I shout, kicking her in the face with all the power I could. Only to follow it with another kick straight to the chest.

"Get the flower!" Ty yelled as I listened. Doing just that as I jumped back.

Braixen was looking at me, however before she could really say anything.

"Water Gun!" Shaun yelled, who has recovered as well. both of them looking worse for wear, because of me. Braixen got hit right by the water, as she gets sent back sailing.

Right over the cliff.

She was right over the cliff as she fell down. A scream coming from her lips as she plummeted. We have the flower, and my friends are all okay. That's what I care about.

"Shaun! Ty! Are you two okay!" I shout to the tired Pokemon.

"I think... you are gonna have to carry all of us the rest of the way." Ty joked before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Sara!" Shaun said on my back. "I'm so sorry!"

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should of. I'm sorry for everything that I did!

(Ty Pov)

"Finally off that mountain. We are gonna get a fire going tonight." I say joking them. All of us pretty frozen, but Sara was frozen not in the body, but in the heart. Sure we all had troubles up there, but Sara just lost a friend. We lost all sight of Braixen once she fell off the mountain. "Sara, i'm sorry about your friend, Stick for Brains."

"Don't be." She said quickly, showing that she was thinking. "I should of known we couldn't trust her. I guess, I just thought she was nicer."

"Sara, it's her fault not yours."

"Shaun," Sara started "I'm sorry I took Braixen's side over yours, and Ty," She said facing me. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching your back."

"It's not your fault." Shaun said as she closed her eyes.

"But it was my fault! I trusted my friend too much, I ignored the danger. If i'm going to be your leader, I am going to have to show better judgement."

There was a moment of silence until I smiled.

"Hey, the only way to improve, is to learn. now can we please get going away from this mountain!"

"D-Ditto." Grant said defrosting.

(Outro)

Withe the four together and a good warm night needed, they are going to turn in for a long while. But what happened to Braixen, and will our heroes ever see her again?


	17. Ty's Peaceful Day!

(Intro)

After a few non stop quests and adventures, some down time has finally arrived for our heroes. Most of them spending this day to relax and catch their breath. one on the other hand...

(Ty Pov)

"What do you mean it's three gold!" I yelled at the giant purple blob which I have quickly gained to hate. He was watching over his counter, seeing if I would steal the item I was trying to buy. Trying, is a big word, because As I just realised. Swalot is cheating me out! "Last time I was here, it was one gold. I know, because we have been working to get 100 silver for the exchange. Now you are telling me it's more!"

"3 Gold." He said simply as I could not believe it. I would literally need triple the amount of silver I have to pay for it. "It's a sale."

"A sale means the price goes down! The price is going up!" I shouted, no doubt other Pokemon seeing this interaction which is very quickly turning to an interrogation.

"You are disturbing my other customers, leave." He said not liking me as much as I don't like him. Still, I was in this.

"What are other customers, No one wants to come here cause you cheat every Pokemon out of their deals!"

"Don't make me eat you."

"Oh! Just go ahead and try it bud!" I shouted at it, not even caring at this point.

"Um... maybe not do that." A third voice spoke. I turned my head, and my angry expression quickly went away. It was Panpour.

"Oh hey."

"W-Why are you angry?" She asked, her arms together as she was curious.

"Well, because sludge barney right here is trying to con me out. It was 1 gold or 100 silver. Now it's triple that."

"You missed the sale."

"It wasn't on sale! You just randomly tripled the price!" I shout at him, holding everything back not to attack this truly toxic Pokemon.

"If you need two more gold, I can do it." She said, as she placed two gold right next to my mountain of silver. She smiled at me, I don't think I could do it.

"No Panpour, you shouldn't have to buy something for me. I will haggle with him." I said as Panpour had no confidence in that plan.

"It's fine. I want to buy it for you." She smiled as I still didn't think I could take it, not after that smile. As it turns out though, I had no choice.

"No refunds." Swalot said, leaning forward and gulping all of the coins in his mouth. Going away, as I was left with nothing but what I wanted to buy.

"Seriously Swalot, I think I hate you." I said to him as he had a good comeback.

"I know, I hate you."

With that, I grabbed my purchase and left.

"I don't know how I'm gonna repay you Panpour?" I said to her, on the outskirts of the town we were both walking back to my base. I was walking back cause it was my home, and she was walking back cause I assume, she wants to talk.

"Y-You don't need to. Our team gets a lot of gold from our missions. That was nothing."

"It took my team many missions to get half of that." I remind her as she gave out a nervous laugh.

"W-Well i'm sure that will change!" She said as she was obviously in a corner. Stopping as she looked down. "W-What did you buy!"

"Right..." I say to her before ignoring her weirdness. "Something that will help the whole team in our missions. I saw it the other day, and knew I just had to have it. Although, I guess it is technically two thirds yours."

"It's... a scarf?" She said as she was so confused. Guess she doesn't really know.

"It's not just a scarf, it's a Choice Scarf." I said to her as she still looked confused. "Well, let me show you!" She could hear the enthusiasm in my voice as I grab her hand and lead her into an opening, an opening I can work with. Once there I let go of her hand and turned. "Uh... you okay?"

"I-I am!" She said back before taking a step back. "S-Show me."

"Right, well watch this." I said with a smile as I grab the scarf, wrapping it around my throat as I wore it. Once it was on, I felt so happy about this choice. "How does it look?"

"Cute." Panpour said as I was not expecting that. "I mean, it's cute. So are you though! I mean..." she trailed off as she didn't want to continue.

"Anyway, let's test it." I said as I started jumping back and forth over and over again as admittedly, I was getting faster. More and more as I could just feel the effects.

"Aipom?"

"This is awesome, I feel so free!" I shout to her as I then jumped back, going far further than I thought in such less time. I started moving around the place, at such insane speeds. I felt so free. I could jump so high, I could move so fast, and when I swung my tail, I feel like It was more like a whip. Almost made the sound effect as well.

"Y-You are so fast!" Panpour said as I jumped to her. Sliding across the ground as I stopped. "Almost as fast as Blaziken."

"Awesome!" I said excited. As fast as that Pokemon, defiantly a good purchase. Guess not many Pokemon know what it really is. "Yeah, it increases my speed. Pretty cool huh?"

"It is!" she said loudly intrigued.

"However, big down side."

"R-Really? What?" She questioned as I smiled at her.

"Swift!" I shouted, aiming them at a table. They came out like bullets, hitting the tree and leaving quite the dent.

"O-Okay?"

"I'm not finished." I say to her with a laugh as I get close to the tree.

"Fire Punch!" I shout throwing my tail at it. Except nothing happened, nothing at all. Like I suspected. I turned around and faced her. "Makes me fast, but limits me to one move."

"Oh..." She said "I guess that is fair." She then walked up to me. "That a pretty useful item though."

"True," I reply back to her understanding. Taking it off. "It's just another option when we are on the field. I think it's gonna be pretty handy. Actually speaking off on the field. Do you mind attacking that tree?"

"Uh... why?" She questioned to me, her body closed off.

"Well, I remember you told me you were on that team because you are such a good fighter. Can you show me, just a little attack."

"S-Sure..." She said, walking pass me as I watch a smile. She held her palms together and pushed it out to the tree. The water monkey getting ready to fire. Now admittedly I was expecting a water gun or bubble beam or something along those lines. What actually happened, was something else.

"Hydro Pump!" She shouted as she fired a giant burst of water from her hands. I saw as it goes flying across the field and into the tree. Knocking it down from it's roots as it toppled over. Getting some good feet away as I was left speechless.

"Oh, I hope that tree wasn't somebodies home." Panpour said seeing my expression.

"That was... amazing! Just how strong are you Panpour?" I question getting close. She wore a blush.

"I'm not really strong, but Blaziken says I have a lot of potential. Which is nice but... right now..."

"Come on." You reply back to her being honest. "You are being too modest. That was awesome Panpour, you are awesome Panpour!'

"T-Thank you so much!" She said with a happy smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Was that... you?" I heard a voice from not to far away. I turn my head, to see a Pokemon by the tree staring at us. It was a Mankey.

"Yeah, she knocked that tree from the roots. How awesome is that!" I say to him seeing it. He looked at Panpour, and then approached. Making his way forward closer. Panpour took a step back as Mankey got right close. He didn't take his eyes from her, which got me a bit worried.

The Mankey got close, got down on one knee and said something you two were not expecting. "Will you marry me?"

"What!" Panpour said freaking out a bit, and she had every right to do it.

I grabbed the Mankey and pull him up. "Dude, that was literally the first thing you said to her! You can't just propose to a random Pokemon!"

"It's not a random Pokemon, it's Panpour!" He said as he looked at me, and then back at her. Got down onto one knee again and proposed again. "Will you marry me."

"Dude! Again?"

"No." She said a bit confused about what was happening.

"W-Would it help if I asked a third time?"

"Get up." I say to him, moving my tail and lifting him up. "Do you know this Mankey?"

"Not one bit." She added as I was left confused. "W-Why do you want to marry me?"

"hehe." mankey said spinning around. "Strength is everything, and that was strength. When I marry, it will be to a strong Pokemon. Like you! Marry Me P-"

"I swear if you get down onto one knee again," I threaten him as I was a bit annoyed by his actions.

"Who are you? Are you her boyfriend. Are you my fiancee's boyfriend!" He said, getting close to my face as I had to hold every urge back to punch him. It would be the easiest way to get rid of this idiot.

"Yeah I am, now back off will you." I said as I gave Panpour a wink, hoping she would understand this.

"Then I challenge you for her love. The winner gets her affection and her hand in marriage!" He said pointing at me.

"Okay, why would I agree to that?" I say back to him crossing my arms.

"That's... hm... let me think about it? Hm..." Mankey said putting his hand to his chin and thinking. I just rolled my eyes, not caring about it anymore.

"Let's go while he is in the middle of thought." I said as I lead Panpour away, far away.

"So, that was annoying." I say to Panpour as we walk our way back down to my home.

"I don't like showing my strength and my potential around so... that is my fault."

"Nah, that Mankey was just a weirdo." I say back to her as I laughed it off. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about him."

"I hope." She said as well as we walk for some more until I can see my home. I smile to myself as I turn around, facing her. "Well, this is my stop. Got to admit, it was kind of weird with you walking me home."

"It's fine, Oh. Before you g-"

"Hey Shaun!" I said waving. Spotting him from not so far away. He spotted us, and then ran his way inside.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah... I imagine just a bit shy." I said to her. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Oh right, that." She said before gulping in. "When you said... that you were my... my... my..."

"Boyfriend?" I finished getting it. "Real sorry about that. Just wanted to get that knucklehead out of the way."

"R-Right?" She said back. I was not really sure about it, but she did look a bit disappointed.

"Anyway..." I said trying to rush it along. I can tell that Panpour is the kind to think about it for a long while. "It was nice seeing you and-"

"Another thing?" She said as I listen.

"Okay, another one?"

"Well, I just noticed it before. You call your friends nicknames, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. The Scorbunny is Sara, the Grookey is Grant and the Sobble is Shaun. I just feel like it's more personal. They all call me Ty!"

"Well, would it be okay if I call you... Ty?"

"Yeah of course!" I said seeing no problem with that as she smiled. "But, that does mean I need to come up with a nickname for you?"

"For me?"

"Yeah, something similar... hmm..." I say thinking much like that monkey. After some pondering I got it. "I Know, Penelope! It sounds like Panpour, starts with P, not to mention I really like that name!"

"Penelope," She said looking down as for a second I thought that she would not like it. "I love it! Thank you! Thank you, Ty!"

"You are welcome Penelope." I say to her, "Anyway, have a good night, I will see you when I see yo-"

"One more thing!" She said as I turned back to her, with a smile and shifting around.

"Hehe, okay. what is it?" I say as I was having a fun time saying goodbye. Normally it is a hassle but not right now.

It's just..." She didn't finish, as she ran up and hugged me. Moving her hands around and giving me a hug. I was a bit caught off guard by it, and blushing a bit. She pulled back, smiled and ran.

"Goodbye Ty! Thank you for the day!"

"Yeah, thank you! Penelope!" I said back to her smiling. I really enjoyed that. I really enjoyed being with Penelope.

As the day was going down and the sun retreating, I walked right back into the home. Taking step after step as I go home and go to my friends. I arrived to the front door and make my way in.

"Hey team!" I shout to all three of them. "I'm back, and got the scarf! You three will love this thing, no doubt about that."

As I made my way inside, I noticed all three of them were smiling. Grant and Sara both having a snicker. "Uh... hey?"

"So... how was it?" Grant said smiling widely and waiting for my reaction. I didn't really have one I could give though.

"How was what? Shopping well it was-"

"Not the shopping," Sara interrupted. "The date!"

"What!" I reply back to her of course confused. "Shaun what did you tell them?"

"I just said what I saw? Did I see not the right thing?"

"No you did." Grant added with a smirk. "It's his girlfriend. They were even dancing before!"

"No, that was for you!" I say back to her rolling my eyes. "Listen, me and Penelope just-"

"You even gave her a nickname Ty. Oh you two are so in love!" Sara said as I gave up at this point.

(Outro)

After a relaxing day with Penelope, Ty has gotten some much needed rest. Much needed for not only what has come, but what is coming. Their greatest quest yet.


	18. The Gravelled Canyon!

(Intro)

With a new adventure on the horizon, Team Journey will face their greatest challenge ahead. Will they survive, or will they find it too big for them.

(Sara Pov)

"Team Journey! Team Journey!" A voice rang, getting us all to be aware. We were relaxing and resting in our home, until we heard the ring of a familiar Pokemon. Getting up we all headed out, seeing Lillipup there. With a very worried look.

'What's wrong Lillipup?" I say to the young Pokemon as I lean in very curious. We all waited for a long time, until finally he talked.

"Listen," Lillipup said catching his breath. "Dad wants you!"

"Can't he just come himself?" Grant questioned at the side.

"It's very important, please!"

"Of course!" I said, getting happy about what is going to happen. With a big smile on my face, I smelled another quest coming.

(Grant Pov)

As we were headed forward, we walked inside of his home and saw Stoutland, getting worried himself.

"Finally, your team is here!"

"Yep!" I said to him with a smile. "My team is here!"

"You're team." Ty said at my side as I laugh.

"What is it Stoutland?" Sara said walking forward. He gave out a long sigh and talked to us.

"Sadly, it's a missing Pokemon."

"No!" Sara said gasping as he continued.

"He is a painter, his name is Smeargle. He is... well a Smeargle. He usually travels out, painting portraits of the land. Only this time, he hasn't returned. I am worried, and so is his friends. I will want you lot to go to his last known location, and find him."

"You got it!" Sara said happily, as I figured this was gonna be a boring mission. Looking? Is that all I am going to do on this quest. "Where is it?"

"The Gravelled Canyon." He said simply as I smirked to Ty.

"Yeah, Gravelled Canyon, you know where that is? Right, huh Ty?"

"Why do you have to be... you." He said glaring at me not very happy.

"You can count on us Stoutland! We will nail this mission and bring him back!" Sara said with a smile, until finally Shaun spoke up.

"Um... I don't know where that is either?"

"Come to think of it, I've heard the name but never been there."

"It's in the heart of the region, quite the travel. Most Pokemon stay away from it, due to it's landscape."

"And why would Smeargle want to paint a picture there?" I questioned as I don't get it.

"He's a painter, of course he would try." Sara replied, "We can go there as soon as we leave."

"Good, the reward is 5 gold."

"Woo!" Ty said happily. "We can buy more with that!

"Yeah... maybe another scarf?" I said, giving him a joking smile. I really have been annoying him with that, it's kind of funny. I know it's useful, but still.

"The reward isn't what we want, saving Smeargle is. Let's go!"

(Ty Pov)

"Geez, I can get it why Pokemon don't want to be here. Look at this place!" I shout around. The whole place, just a gravel desert. It was stupid, and boring. I was standing on a gravel hill, and could see nothing but gravel. Which does not seem to be good right now, considering the size of this place and the one Pokemon we are looking for. "We aren't gonna find anything guys."

"Come on! Don't give up!" Sara replied as I slid down the hill to her. "There is four of us and... we just need to keep looking."

"Yeah," I say rolling my eyes to her. "Sure there is a cave around here, or... obviously not. I'm so sad. I was looking forward to using my scarf."

"You mean the one you bought with your girlfriend?" She teased as I glared right at her.

"Seriously, don't you start. We are just friends."

"Sure." She said smiling as I roll my eyes. "Let's just keep looking."

And so we did, we kept looking, more and more until finally, it would seem it was useless. We were seeing nothing of note and everything looked the same. We gave up eventually, getting bored as Grant has retired, but we were still trying.

It was getting dark, and it was clear we weren't gonna find something.

Someone who did though, was Grant. Sitting on top of the hill, he was able to see something that the rest of us did not.

"Hey! Can you come up here!" He shouted while standing. "I think i've found something!"

Considering the whole time, we found nothing we all moved up. Standing on the hill as the sun was going down. We all went together as he pointed forward.

"Look, don't you think that bit of gravel is a bit more... grey than the rest."

"You called us up here for that?" Shaun questioned as Sara smiled.

"This will be our final look. Let's go!" Sara said, obviously holding onto any sign she could. We all moved down and surrounded the slightly more grey spot.

"This is stupid, it's more grey so what?" I question over this. Sara looked onto the spot, until finally she got an idea.

Moving over she ran to Grant and grabbed his branch. Tossing it down and throwing it onto the gravel. We all watched as it sunk down under and got lost.

"Hey!"

"So, I was wrong." I say cutting Grant off. "It's sinking... gravel, what's so special about it?"

"Hm... I'm thinking." She replied back wondering "Maybe...we should jump in ourselves."

"Yeah, no." I said crossing my arms. "We don't know what's on the other side."

"Than we will lower ourselves down. Ty give me your tail." Sara said as I saw what she was doing. She grabbed onto it as she walked back onto the gravel. She started sink, more and more until finally she was under. I could still feel her pull so she was fine.

It didn't end though, as she kind of pulled me down. I get dragged down as I was sinking. For a long time until finally I felt Shaun grab my arm I could not see anything as we kept falling down and down, until finally we passed through.

I dropped down and landed onto firm ground, now with gravel in my face as I was confused. Sara was smiling like a winner next to me. I was gonna ask her a question, until I fell Shaun land down onto me, followed by Grant who was at the end.

"Well, this is familiar." I said with a deadpanned as Sara laughed.

"I knew there was a secret passage, look above! The gravel is being held!"

"We looked up, seeing just that. The other two got off me as I had to comment. "Well, at least it's something else. You think Smeargle is down here?"

"I know he is. Come on, let's go." Sara said lighting a flame and walking ahead. Seeing no reason not to we all follow our leader.

(Sara Pov)

Needless to say, I was excited. It was like an adventure! Unexplored terrain! We could find something no other Pokemon has found. As I led the group with my light, I kept my eye out for anything special, so it was natural I walked up to the walls.

"Wow, look at this marble, it seems ancient." I commented as Grant walked up, breathing in and blowing dust around. Of course this covered us all as I frowned with him.

"Hehe, sorry and... hey what's this?" Grant said. I looked and turns out, he did something good. It was letters, but I didn't recognise them at all. In fact they all seemed foreign.

"This place clearly is very old, we should be careful not to break anything. Pokemon Archeologists would love this place!" I said to them as Ty rolled his eyes. However when he was doing this, something happened as he spotted it.

"Hey! Look it's the Lunar Wing!" He shouted running to the wall and pointing. We all looked, seeing a carving of a feather falling from the moon."

"See, I told you it was special!"

"Yeah, it's on a wall, real special." Grant said as I could see that Ty was ready to attack.

"Let's keep going guys, we could try to decipher it but it would be a waste of time." I say leading them. We all walked away further.

(Shaun Pov)

As we made our way through, we eventually reached a giant lake, with a open cave system on the other side.

"Guess we are swimming." Ty said, lifting his tail and getting in. I followed of course, seeing no problem as I jumped in. I did however see the problem as I was under.

"It's still? Almost like it's just been sitting here for years." I commented as Grant jumped in as well. Sara jumping onto Ty's tail as she was not a fan of water in general.

It was shallow, so we made our way across. The others walked, while I swam up ahead and saw what was in the way. As I was under though, something caught my eye. I just had to detour and check it out. Swimming to the corner, it was like a rock, but out of place and flat? Using my tail much like Ty, I lifted it up. I saw the other get to the other side as I make my way.

"What's up with the detour Shaun?" Grant questioned as I lifted the it into view. Grant and Ty helping to lift it out of the water. They let it onto the ground as well all looked at it.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"If I were to guess," Sara started. "Looks like a fossil?"

"It is," Ty spoke up as well. "But of what Pokemon? We taking it?"

"Better than it just laying there." Grant added as it was seemingly decided.

(Ty Pov)

"And why, am I carrying it!" I questioned to the Pokemon ahead of me.

"Cause you have a tail, and I have the flame." Sara said as that was fair for her, but not for the other two. As we made our way through the caves, it got darker and darker, seeing nothing beyond the flame light.

We keep moving and going through as there was nothing for a long time, it just seemed to be an endless hall.

However, a voice said that got us concerned.

"I-I-Ice B-Beam!" A high pitched voice shuttered, we were all concerned and looked around, until we saw the bright blue beam from in front. Grant who was it's target dodged out of the way as the beam hit the ground, and a giant tower came from it."

"Woah!"

"We aren't alone?!" Shaun questioned.

"Seems not." I say as well.

"That was a power-"

"I-I-Ice B-Beam!" The voice said again, this time firing an even more powerful one at us. We dodge as I than head over, dropping the fossil.

"Swift!" I shout, shooting around, and with the scarf they fired so much faster. I could hear the attack hit, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I-I-Ice B-Beam!" It said again with the stutter, firing it again as I dodged. Now I was locked in with the attack.

"I think we should run!" Shaun said grabbing the fossil and lifting it with his own tail. "Come on!"

"Whatever it is, it's strong. Let's run!" Sara said as she turned, just in time for another attack to almost hit us.

"I-I-Ice B-Beam!" It shouted, but we all dodged it. We ran away and we were not sure the thing was even chasing us. We lost interest though, cause our interest was forced somewhere else.

"G-Gyro Ball!" A voice shouted, this time ahead of us and much more distorted. Barely able to make it out as it came. A giant flying silver ball came right to us as we jumped out of the way. The explosion was big, and sent us flying around.

"Another one!?" Grant questioned as it seemed that way.

I-I-Ice B-Beam!" It shouted from the other side. The high pitched one shooting at us as I narrowly dodged.

"They got us pincered!" I shouted to everyone, seeing the situation.

"Stay together and just start firing!" Our leader said as we listened to her. All of us started to fire our attacks. Swift, Ember, Razor Leaf and Water Gun. The stars and water hitting the ice firing one, and the fire and the leaves hitting the water. We were all back to back, making sure we were fine and had our bases covered.

We did, until a light noise happened and it made us logically jump around. It sounded like a big crash, but what does that mean?

"Ancient P-P-P-Power!" Another voice shouted, this one sounding so low and so monotone.

"Rocks incoming!" I shouted as we all dodged the boulders landing around us. We were all on edge, as we had no idea what was happening.

"Another one?" Sara questioned as were than bombarded by attacks.

"G-Gyro Ball!"

"I-I-Ice B-Beam!"

"Ancient P-P-P-Power!"

We were sent an attack by all sides as we did our best to dodge, but found that we could not dodge. Grant took it the worst, taking a boulder and having it shove him into the wall.

"Grant!"

"That's it." I say, ripping off the scarf and throwing it to the side. I needed a special move for this. Now with no speed I run to the ice firing and plan to launch my attack back.

"Fire Punch!" I say, lighting my tail. Due to training with Sara, it hurt far less. Still hurt though, but I don't care. He's gotta pay.

I launched my fire move at the Ice Pokemon ready to damage. As it turns out though, the attack hit what felt like a wall. Now with the flame and the distance so close, I could see one of the Pokemon that was attacking us.

"Regice?"

"Re-Regice." It replied back, lighting up as I jumped right back. I jumped back joining the others. Quickly piecing it together what the other two are.

We are fighting the three Regi! Regice, Registeel and Regirock!"

"They're legendaries!" I shout as Sara instantly understood what that meant.

"Legendaries! What! Here!" She said just as shocked.

"W-We can't beat legendaries guys." Shaun said just as panicked.

That is crystal clear, as they came closer we saw the three giant golems right in front of us. I doubt the four of us could even take one of these Pokemon. Regice didn't even flinch from my attack.

This is not good.

(Outro)

Now facing off with three legendaries, how will our four heroes fair, will they find the lost Smeargle, and what else in this cave?


	19. Running From The Legendaries!

(Intro)

Their first encounter with a legendary, how will our team face them. Will they find it too much for them, or will them succeed.

(Sara Pov)

"There is no way we can beat a legendary!" Ty shouted, panic over his eyes as we got more into a corner. I had to agree with him, we were strong, but legendaries were Pokemon of lore. We can not beat them, even if we wanted to. They were closing in, the three legendaries surrounding us as I glanced around, trying to find a way out. I did eventually, and had to move.

"Follow me!" I shout, leaping over Regirock. The rock Pokemon saw this, glancing up, however it would seem the other three running around couldn't follow.

"He's got me!" Ty shouted as I landed and looked back, seeing him grip Ty's large tail.

"Branch Poke!" Grant yelled, running and getting into action. He moved around and tapped it on the head as hard as he can.

"Okay wow he just literally doesn't care." Grant said as it had no effect.

"Water gun!" Shaun yelled firing to the rock, only to get no reaction either.

"Shaun! Fire it at Ty's tail!" I shout piecing it together. He shot at the tail, and Ty wiggled away. Due to it being more wet, it was more slippery and he was able to get out. The three Regi's got closer to each other as I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Run!" I say as they followed. Moving and running with me as we escape. Running through the place as we suddenly hear a loud noise behind us.

The Regi's were following! Moving at speeds unfound. Luckily we were going at the same speeds it seems. Well except for Shaun who was carrying the fossil. Luckily Grant was there to help him.

"This isn't good! I say to my team. "W-We need to think of a plan! Right her right now!"

"Face them?" Ty questioned as we all looked at him, in one unison voice.

"No!" We all say. I look ahead and see a fork in the cave, two paths as I tell them. "Pick a direction. We will split up and hopefully lose them!"

"Hopefully? That doesn't sound very confident."

"Best we got!" I say back to Shaun as we get to it. "Split up!"

Being in the lead, I turn and run to the right, not looking back as I'm assuming we split around. I run down for a long while before grabbing a flame and turning it around. I stopped and looked seeing Grant behind me, and Shaun behind him.

Nothing else.

"Good, they aren't following us." I said, stopping and getting the other two stopping as well. Resting as I suddenly perk up. "Wait a second, where is Ty?"

(Ty Pov)

"Why are you all following me!" I shouted, hearing the three Regi's and their desire to get me. They were firing beams, balls and tossing rocks at me. Seems like I was just that unlucky. Panic and fear in my eyes as I knew the danger. Sure, I bet a Hitmonchan, but compared to the legendaries that's nothing. Dodging attacks more and more as I rack my brain, trying to figure out what I can do.

"Oh... right," I say now with an idea. After dodging some Ice Beam's and Gyro Ball's I moved the scarf around, wrapping it around my tail as I felt it.

"Swift!" I shout back, flipping and slashing my tail. Tossing stars at them and of course didn't do that much damage. Still the damage was not what I was banking on.

"See ya later!" I shout as I used the star to increase my speed and hopefully get away.

(Shaun Pov)

As we made our way through, I was constantly looking over my shoulder, hoping that we can be fine in this situation. Of course I was afraid, and I worried for Ty.

"Ahhh!" I stopped freaking out for a second. Was that Grant screaming. Sara and I move around and look right down into the hole, that was in the middle.

"What an odd spot?" I commented noticing the hole.

"Grant you okay!?" Sara questioned concerned?"

"I think I landed on my rear!" He shouted up as Sara and I exchange a glance, before then moving down. She jumped down the hole, while I climbed down more cautious. Once we were done, we joined Grant.

"Man, that sucks. Where are we? And why was there a hole?"

"Dunno, let's look around." Sara said walking around the new found hole. Strolling around as I follow her lead, moving around and looking.

"Fine, whatever don't help me up. Some team you guys are?" He whines as he stands up and joins. All of us walking for a while since it was so dark it was not easy to find something. Luckily I found something, bumping into Ice.

"Uh... Sara I found some Ice."

"So did I!?" Grant shouted across the room. "I bet you mine's bigger!"

I rolled my eyes as Sara came in, finally starting some light with her flames as I looked forward. "S-Smeargle!"

Indeed it was the painter we were looking for, frozen and in the ice. "Must of been attacked by Regice..." Sara said a bit sad. "At least we found him, let's thaw him out and get out of here!"

"Hey!" Grant yelled from the other side. "What about my ice?"

"Fine..." Sara said knowing that Grant would stay on it. We left Smeargle for now and went to where Grant's voice was. We found him, and we found the giant boulder of ice.

"Woah!" I said, looking at it. There was a long ledge, that Grant was lucky not to fall off. The cliff side having a giant Ice boulder not far away. One that Sara could probably jump to. It was so insanely big, as it was leaving Me and stunned.

"D-Do you think Regice did this?"

"I know he's a legendary, but it is so... big!" Sara said amazed and a bit in defiance.

"Ow!" A voice said from behind, getting up to freak out admittedly. We all turned around, seeing Ty land on his butt just like Grant.

"Why the heck is there a hole!" He shouted as we rushed.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" I say helping him up. "How did you get away from those three?"

"With my scarf. Guess, it wasn't so stupid huh Grant."

"Nope! Still looks stupid!" He said as I just roll my eyes. Moving over and closer to the other two, he had to question.

"I lost them, so what's on your side."

"Well we found Smeargle, frozen in ice back there, but more interestingly I found this!" Grant said as it was a bit off his priorities.

"So Regice froze him?"

"Think so an-"

"Who cares! Look at this giant block of ice. Like, what is it?"

"What is it indeed." Sara spoke up. "It would have to be like an Onix or something like that, considering the size."

"Uh... might have a bit of an idea." Ty said as I looked at his face, seeing the concern he has on his face.

"That face isn't good?"

"No, it isn't. Can you throw some flame at it. Don't hit just to light it up?"

"S-Sure?" Sara replied as she tossed her flame. Only for a little while as it went up, and then dropped down. Like we all suspected, there was a Pokemon in there. However I was not sure what it was?

It was white, and yellow and looked like the Regi's. Only much, much bigger. "What is it?"

"You guys don't know... well okay. It's Regigigas." Ty said, solemn on his face as they were watching. Watching for a little while as Grant then just laughed.

"Hahaha! Please! That's just a myth!"

"A myth?" Ty questioned as Grant laughed it off.

"The God and the Titan." Sara announced walking up to Ty. "It's the oldest story. One that I got told when I was a kid. Arceus, the strongest Pokemon and the creator. Wanting to protect the world created a Pokemon with so much strength that it could not be challenged. Regigigas. However, Regigigas sought to protect the world, not the Pokemon on the world. He went on a rampage, destroying everything he could. His power was immense, and not even Arceus could face him at his prime. It has been said it took the power of all the legendaries to destroy this titan. It is also said that it's the reason Arceus doesn't reveal himself or show himself. Afraid of what he might do to the world."

"Okay..." Ty said taking it all in. It was a classic story, one I was shocked he didn't know. Moving around he pointed at the ice. "Well clearly, he's not destroyed. Just imprisoned him in Ice. He's real."

"Please, probably just a statue of him in there. I mean if he was real, which he's not." Grant said clearly not believing him.

"Uh... Grant, I think it's true." Sara spoke up. "I mean, we already faced the three Regi's and-"

"Face being very loose." I had to comment.

"I think it's real. And right now, we are looking at one of the most dangerous Pokemon in the world."

"Yeah, whatever." Grant said shrugging. "It's just a statue in some ice."

"Well let's try not to wake this 'statue'" Ty commented. "Ready to go?"

"Wait a second?" I spoke up, looking to Ty. "I was pretty sure every Pokemon... knows that story. Why don't you?"

"Uh... J-Just because." Ty said with a massive shrug. "R-Ready to go."

"No," Sara spoke up, seeming to back me up. "I don't believe it, why don't you know?"

"Actually yeah, that's a good question. I mean, you are all weird. You know some things we don't know, but you see to be also unaware on so many things."

"You didn't know about this land at all? Yet you were right in the middle when we found you." Sara questioned. "It doesn't make much sense."

She paused for a long while, thinking about this as Ty seemed to not really have an answer.

"O-Okay? So here's the thing. Hehe, probably should of told you at the start. I am... human." He said with a nervous smile as we all stared at him.

"Human?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, Human. Surprise~" he said with a nervous laugh. Which got interrupted by a loud laugh from Grant.

"Human, yeah right!" He shouted back with a massive laugh, not finding it right.

"Grant, I think he's telling the truth." Sara said with a giant smile that believed it. You were left so confused about this situation. "Are you?"

" Uh yes. Is that weird?"

"Human's aren't real though? So how is he... here?"

"Well, I dunno. Kind of just woke up in this world as a Aipom and... just kind of accepted it."

"Wait, you two aren't believing this right?" Grant asked back, only to find that we were. "Fine, what does a human look like?"

"Uh... brown in shades, hair on top of the head, uh... something between the legs for guys and others and... well have you people ever seen humans?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Then this won't help. Look, I was a Human, and now i'm a Pokemon. So..."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Sara said a bit hurt.

"Well honestly, I didn't trust you at first with this knowledge and when I did, it just didn't matter at that point. Sorry."

Hearing that made Sara smile. It was a lot to think about, as Ty then shrugged.

"Look i've accepted it. So... yeah it's good now." He said.

"A human, as my friend. Wow." I had to comment as he smiled.

"Former human, he's not one anymore. He's a Pokemon, and he's part of our team." She said with a smile, not being able to hide it. "Well since that's dealt with, let's go back to our mission."

(Sara Pov)

As I defrosted Smeargle, he of course freaked out first. He calmed himself down after a while when we told him that we were rescuing him. Although he had a bit of fear.

"Those things out there! They are too powerful! We don't stand a chance!" He said panicking.

"Relax, we won't fight them. All we have to do is escape." Ty commented. "We fell through a sinkhole to get here, same as you?"

"N-No. I found a small cavern hidden under sandstone. I came in thinking there would be a good picture to paint but... I feel like that's not important."

"No it isn't." Grant added with a laugh. He was willing to make a joke, while I focused on the problem at hand.

"Do you know how to get out?"

"Yes, I have a picture perfect memory. So I will be able to paint this!" He said happily. "I-If I get out..."

"We will get out. You lead the way, we will defend you. Once out, well let's just hope they don't give chase."

"Hope? About the best thing we got right now." Shaun added looking down. It was a sad fact, but he was right. "So... how did you get in this hole."

"Oh I feel down that hole." He said pointing his now wet arm to the hole. "Fell down and landed on my rear."

"Good, it wasn't just me." Grant said

"wait, you fell down it too?" Ty questioned.

"Regardless, we got to climb our way out and go." I said as I got moving. Moving ahead and going to the hole. Wasting no time I jumped out and got free. I was so good at jumping that I nailed it. Once I was up, Ty was the next jumper. With the help of Grant, I grabbed his tail.

Using his long tail and reach, we were all able to get out. Pulling all five of us out as we had our plan. Smeargle to lead the way, all of us following and defending him.

"Okay, it's this way!" He said a bit loud as we shushed him.

"Just because we are defending, we still don't want to deal with this okay. No Regi's the better."

"Re-Regice!"

"R-R-R-Regirock.

"Reeee-gisteel." The voices said as we looked at the three Regi's Approaching us as Ty groans.

"Seriously, thought I left in the dust. Let's go!" And with that, we started running and leaving away. None of us wanting to deal with this. The chase started, and we found that the artist wasn't that fast. Leading to many problems."

"Faster!" Grant shouted.

"I-I can't! I'm an artist!"

"Here they come!" I yelled, ready to defend our guide/rescue.

(Outro)

Now with Smeargle ready for the rescue, the fossil ready to bring back and knowledge which is valuable. Now was the time to escape!


End file.
